The Last Yukami
by TheLastYukami
Summary: It is amazing how fast life can change, for better or for worse. Summoner Jay, or The Last Yukami, knows that fact all too well. From losing a game, to becoming a wanted man, to being the only hope for Runeterra, to managing the feelings within him. How will the young summoner handle against all odds, when there is something inside trying to get a handle on him? Self-insert.
1. Unlucky

**Yo. So this is a story i literally thought to make last night and it will be a self insert, independent to SI and FotI. I am almost certain this won't get too much popularity, but I figured it would be cool to throw myself into the League world. Much like SI, feel free to post ur opinion on the story at the end.**

Chapter one: Unlucky.

"Unlucky." I said to myself as I saw the nexus explode on our base, signaling the lost game. I shrunk my summoner orb down to its marble size, pinching my brow as I contemplated the cause to our defeat. "So many things could have gone better…"

My name is Jay. My alias in the Institute's matches is "The Last Yukami". I am a twenty two year old high silver, low gold ranked summoner who specializes in Jungle roles. I was, fortunate for me, one of the few Ionian's of this generation to have dark skin. I have a short afro and a jaw line for facial hair, and my face is often mistaken for that of a sixteen year old, which doesn't help when I'm trying to do important stuff since everyone just looks at me like I am a kid. I am about six feet tall and I consider myself average. The only thing that people can distinct from me is the weird right eye. The iris is white with a black circle outline and a plus cross going through it. It never hindered my sight, and for the life of me I don't know what it does since I was born with it, but it's been there. No need to get an eyepatch if I can see with it.

"You are a fucking idiot!" the male summoner screeched. Before I could respond to the sudden outburst obviously directed at me with the way their volume was aimed, I was shoved back by strong hands. "We had that bot lane easy, and you came in and had to feed the fucking Ezreal!" recovering from my stupor, I glared back at the hooded male and female, their eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Correction. I came in to defend the turret you asked me to. It isn't my fault that Malphite and Leona dove tower to kill me." I rebutted, pretending to dust myself off and straighten my robes out.

"You could've just let the tower fall! There was no reason to stay!" the female argued. "Because of that Ezreal was able to snowball the other lanes, you dipshit!"

"First off, check your tone and language. I haven't cursed, raised my voice or shown any hostility to either one of you. There is no reason for you to do so to me. Secondly, I tried to farm out the disadvantage in the jungle but every time I went to a camp, no matter how close to the team it was, you two ranted about me not helping the team. I was under-leveled, under-farmed and as I said moments ago, unlucky."

"Whatever. Hope you enjoy being in bronze, noob. I am reporting you for intentionally feeding." The male spat. Immediately a buzz flickered in my robes from my orb and pulling it out revealed the tribunal alerting me to summons. I sighed in defeat as the two scoffed and brushed past me.

"Fucking hell. Now I have to deal with this bullshit." I swore. Walking out the summoning chambers into the Institute's summoning lobby, I saw my team walk out their chambers with disheartened smiles. Looking to Rengar, I saw he caught eye of me immediately and began walking to me.

"That was a well-played game, summoner Yukami. It is unfortunate how we ended with the loss." Rengar began, resting a large paw onto my shoulder.

"Same to you too, Rengar. i just wish that bot lane would have listened to my warnings and suggestions." I replied. "And I told you before, man. You don't have to call me Yukami or Summoner. Just Jay is cool."

Rengar smiled at the statement. "Alright then, Jay. Do you have any other matches for today that you will need me? I have to see Nidalee later about something."

"Not that my orb shows. However since the bot lane reported me, I have to go see the tribunal."

"Ah. That is unfortunate. Leona and Caitlyn did mention after the match about their summoners making reckless decisions. While it was wrong for them to have put the loss on you, I will commend you for your skill."

"Thanks, Reng. Anyway, I will see you later man."

"Good day to you, Jay."

As Rengar walked off in the direction of the League gardens, I sighed heavily.

"Unlucky."

* * *

As I approached the Tribunal's judicial chambers, I was met by the head receptionist of the league, Ms. Maria Daedra. Looking up from her paperwork to see me approaching, her eyes widened.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" she called.

"I got summoned by the tribunal because of a recent report." I replied, walking up to the huge marble desk she sat behind residing next to the double stone doors to the court room. Surprised by my reason, Maria scanned the summoner orb that rested in front of her, her eyes darting left and right frantically.

"…umm Jay? No one reported you." She revealed. I widened my eyes at her words.

"Well then, at least I don't have to worry about being banned from playing because of reports." I shrugged. "Are they busy right now?"

"I assume so, considering the Duchess of Ionia was summoned into there as well."

"Karma? What in Runeterra could they want with her?"

A few more seconds of Maria scanning her orb and her eyes widened. "Evidently something about you."

That piqued my interest. Walking to the stone doors, I pushed open the right one with ease, immediately coming to the sound of several individuals conversing amongst one another. Peering into the room was the seven members of the Tribunal sitting in the altars surrounding the rooms walls, their bodies elevated almost ten feet above where I stood. At the center of the room stood the Enlightened One herself, looking up to the summoners with a calm and collected stare.

"Summoner Yukami. We have been expecting you." A deep booming voice brought me out my observatory trance and into reality. The Duchess looked to me, her expression I can't read.

I walked into the room, taking a dozen or so steps before coming up behind the Ionian champion. "Uh…You summoned me here?"

"Indeed." A female voice boomed from my right side. Looking up I saw Grand Summoner Nairada staring down from her own altar. "There is a matter of which has arisen in importance that concerns your well-being and that of the Institute of War. It regards your right eye."

"Okay then. What about my eye? From what I have already explained to the Institute, there is nothing special about this eye beside the weird look."

"On the contrary, summoner." Another female boomed from my left. Looking over, Summoner Sixtenza had her arms crossed. "In recent events, we have come across several cases of Champions becoming incapacitated at random intervals of time. I am sure you have heard of this?"

"You mean like the time Nidalee just passed out literally out of nowhere?"

"That is indeed one of the cases. But let me ask, do you know of the others?" the Grand summoner Thaddeus inquired from in the center of the tribunal. I had to close my eyes and think.

"There was Nidalee who passed out three days ago in the main lobby around three in the afternoon, Shyvana who passed out in the Food Court last week Tuesday around dinner time, Elise who fainted after a match last Saturday, Soraka fainted right after that match too, and if I am correct the last would be Miss Fortune who fainted on Monday in the Gardens." I explained. The room was filled with silence, but from the fact that everyone had looked to me with shocked faces means that I did something either incredibly right or horrifically wrong.

"You not only named all the cases that the select champions fainted, but the time and the place, with approximation. However you missed one." Thaddeus called. Nodding to the Duchess, I looked over to see the Enlightened One staring directly at me. "Karma unfortunately fainted several times within her residency in the Institute."

"Indeed. And when we asked he today what happened she explained that every time she fainted, it was after she saw you. More specifically, made eye contact." Sixtenza said.

I let out a heavy sigh of stress, realizing that I may have a hit on me for putting the Ionian representative at risk without even noticing. I closed my eyes and pinched my brow, my unamused expression evident. Before I could look up, I heard the shuffling of movement and a few silent gasps. When I looked at everyone, they stared back at me in shock.

"You dare show hostile magic in the presence of the tribunal!?" a deep male voice belonging to grand summoner Xemnas.

"Wait, what?" I replied. Looking to Karma, I saw her back away slowly from me, alarmed at my presence. That is when I began to panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now hold on!"

"You are a threat to the Institute and must be eliminated!" Xemnas shouted. He leapt over his chair and dropped down to my level, to which I could clearly see the grand summoner fully.

He was at least six and a half feet, and with the huge build on his body, I could only assume he factioned to Noxus. His robes, unlike the traditional summoners, was completely black with the gold and chrome trimmings, indicating his rank to be master. His posture was strong and firm, but feral and slightly forward. _He mains Udyr if I am correct._

"You perish here!" he shouted, as he threw he hands outward, setting the palms ablaze with the ignite spell. I backed away slowly, knowing that at my level I wouldn't hold a candle to anyone in this room, even if they had no arms and was inebriated.

Xemnas charged at me with blinding speeds, his right hand winding back for a haymaker.i threw up my arms to block the shot and for a second I wasn't able to keep up with his movement. But when he got within arm's reach of me, his moves slowed down to a near stop. I blinked once and before I knew it, my hand was on his forearm, pushing the attack's trajectory away from me. Looking to him, I saw his face contort into shock.

Time instantly went back to normal, as his attack blasted a wave of heat to my right, my body completely out the way of his strike. Once again, my body instinctively moved, as my own arm reared back and charged a smite spell in my left hand. Thrusting up, I saw the rest of the room watching intently at me striking back at him, and all in one second, the sound of bones cracking into the sickening squelch of ripped flesh reverberated through the room, as I blasted his right arm off completely. The appendage flew into the air, and dropped down onto the floor.

The silence of the room was broken in one second by the wail of pain from the grand summoner.

"MY ARM! YOU…! MY AAAAAAARRRMM! AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed. He dropped down onto his knees, continuing to shout I pain as he other grand summoners dropped from their altars to see what occurred.

"I DIDN'T! I-I-I! I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" I cried, seeing that this can't get any worse. Looking to Karma, her expression went to one of pure fear, as she stepped back into the altar.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" I chanted. I took one step forward before my eyes caught the sight of three of the grand summoners in front of me, hands glowing with magic and malice within their eyes.

 _What. THE FUCK._


	2. Well That Happened

**Yo. new chapter. plan on getting two more out before i leave the decision to continue up to the views of my readers. this chapter will more or less flesh out the main character, so expect some information to be thrown out there.**

 **Also for the first half it is seen in Karma's POV and after the second line break will be the main character.**

Chapter two: Well That Happened

I walked into the tribunal chambers, surprised at their unexpected summons of me after the match I had finished. I can only assume it has something to do with the Summoner with the unnatural right eye, considering this was the third time any official from the Institute called onto me for understanding. Looking onward to the six individuals seated on altars shadowing me, I stood in the center of the room and looked up to Grand Summoner Thaddeus.

"Karma. The Enlightened One and Duchess of Ionia. I am certain you know why it is that we summoned you into this room." He boomed. Looking up to him, I nodded.

"It regards the Summoner Yukami and his right eye, if I am correct?" I replied.

"Indeed. You understand the severity of the situation then?" I only stared back and nodded. I knew what the eye was linked to, but was uncertain if it showed truth to the original theory.

"I do not have full certainty that the Summoner's eye is that of legend, but from scanning through ancient scrolls, I have come to the conclusion that it is similar." I began. "The original had seven points, and a smaller circle within the iris, where his is only at the edge and has four points. But from what our scans have shown, his eye has the same magical essence and potency as exactly four-sevenths of the original."

"The question is, do we have to detain him? Because our reports indicate his presence with the recent incapacitations, including yours." Xemnas inquired. I felt uneasy about locking away an innocent youth because of an unfortunate burden he was given upon birth. I knew, however, that he was a dangerous liability if left alone.

"He is still uncertain to that power, thus unable to utilize it for anything dangerous, save what we observed with the Champions who fainted." Grand Summoner Zanna commented. "From what he has told us, it just appears to be a weird looking birthmark to him."

"He might have been feigning ignorance to hide the truth behind the eye, and his actual intentions on joining the league." Xemnas interjected. "I say we restrain him before he can become a threat."

"While your theory and solution are viable, Xemnas, I fear unjustly and sudden detention will bring about ill harbored feelings from the Summoner, as well as those he is acquainted to."

"Excuse me Summoners." I called, garnering the attention of the room. "If you are uncertain to the potential threat or benefit of the Summoner, then might I suggest that I keep watch of him?"

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to keep an eye for anything suspicious from him?" Grand Summoner Renzo inquired. "It isn't like you are his bound Champion." I had to look at the Summoner with an expression reading "are you stupid?".

"You want to bind yourself to the Summoner? Outside the day of binding?! How absurd!" Xemnas roared, slamming his hands onto his altar.

"No one has ever been bound to a Champion like this. It goes against the customary rules and traditions that is the binding process." Renzo called. Hearing two of the Grand Summoners feel so poorly to the idea made me uncomfortable.

"Actually… that could work…" Thaddeus called.

"Thaddeus! You can't seriously be taking this ridiculous idea into consideration!" Xemnas responded.

"No…I am not considering it." Xemnas smiled.

"Then it is settled. We will lock the-"

"It is to be done." Thaddeus declared, cutting off Xemnas. "When Summoner Yukami walks into the chambers and explains himself, we shall bind him to Champion Karma. All in favor?" All but Renzo and Xemnas raised their hand in approval. "Then it is settled."

"What?! This is ludicrous! There is no possible way a mere silver ranked Summoner can be bound to a Champion! The process on its own requires the magical link of a platinum rank at minimum!" Xemnas roared once more.

"And has he not proven to be an exception with that eye you deem so dangerous, Xemnas?" Nairada countered. "If I remember correctly, you were the one to explain that the Summoner has something to do with the incidents. Shouldn't we keep an eye on him through the Duchess? Especially if she agrees to it?" Xemnas went quiet, but his expression of anger still lingered. _Something about him doesn't feel right. He has an unbalanced mind and soul._

"Speaking of the Summoner, here he is." Zanna spoke. I looked back to see the stone door open slightly, the Summoner peeking into the room.

"Summoner Yukami. We have been expecting you."

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Summoner not only pushed Grand Summoner Xemnas' attack off like a fly on his shoulder, but just as easily removed the Grand Summoner's arm from him. The blood spurting from the removed appendage was pooling on the floor, and the other Summoner's were jumping into action almost as fast as Yukami did.

Almost.

There it was again. His eye blinked in light, before the cross in his iris turned ninety degrees to the left, his expression nearly transforming at the blink of an eye to one of seriousness and anger. And then he was a blur. I could faintly see the Summoner brushing past the first attack from Summoner Renzo, his right fist sparkling with electricity whizzing through air as it passed his head. He lifted his left hand up only a few inches off the Grand Summoner's back, and pressing down, shoved him into a misstep, the Grand Summoner Renzo falling onto his chest.

Then came the second strike from Grand Summoner Nairada, a returning left pivot kick with enough visual strength to remove a person's head from their shoulders. Yukami crouched forward only a few inches, and the kick cut off a few strands of hair off the back of his head. His arm flew forward with such speed, it didn't register to my eyes where his hand was until I saw his fist clutch at her robes. With a quick tug, Nairada was pulled to him, and with his other hand, Yukami pressed into her abdomen with his palm, effectively crushing her stomach and pushing her back. She let out a huff of air, her eyes filled with shock and pain.

The final attack from Grand Summoner Zanna was a strong right uppercut that flowed right behind Nairada's absence. The sudden strike would hit him dead in the jaw without fail. He couldn't dodge the strike, as his recovery from pushing Nairada back would hinder his movement. But his hand moved so fast in response to her threat. It immediately gripped the strike into his palm, the force of the punch sending a strong gust of energy past his hand, indicating that it was intended to kill him if it landed on his jaw.

Yukami's expression was one of calm now, as he looked into Grand Summoner Zanna's eyes. She looked at his with astonishment and back to her own fist. I assume she was just as surprised at the fact that he held her attack like it was a ball.

Looking back to the Summoner, his eye flashed once more before it turned ninety degrees to the left. Zanna flinched slightly as she peered into his eye, and within seconds was slumped down with her eyes closed, unconscious. The Summoner released her fist, her body dropping to the ground, and looked to me. I raised my hands up and conjured an inner flame blast, prepared to fire the power at the Summoner should he attack me. He stepped over the unconscious Zanna towards me, his body growing closer and closer.

Before I could fire off the blast, Grand Summoner Thaddeus casually walked in front of me, arms crossed. "So this is the full extent of that power…" he mumbled.

"GRAND SUMMONER! MOVE OUT THE WAY BEFORE HE CAN HARM YOU AS WELL!" Sixtenza shouted from the side of Xemnas. Thaddeus didn't budge.

"He won't fight me." Thaddeus replied with a wide smile. "Because he only responds in self-defense."

I looked at the Grand Summoner with shock, before I heard the voice of the Summoner.

"HOLYFUCKINGWHATTHESHITNO!" he shouted, his face contorted to fear and panic. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT! I'M SORRY!"

"Summoner Yukami." Thaddeus' voice boomed like thunder, the walls themselves shaking to the depth of his voice. The Summoner immediately went silent as he looked to Thaddeus. "Walk with me. You too, Duchess." Thaddeus uncrossed his arms and moved to the tribunal doors. I looked to the Summoner to see his response, only to see him look back at me, confused. "Now."

With the boom of his voice, the Summoner jumped up and nearly sprinted to catch up to the Grand Summoner. _What in the spirits was that?_

* * *

 _I am so dead. I am gonna die today. I know I will_. I thought, panicking at the fact that I not only severed the arm of one of the Grand Summoners within the tribunal, but somehow injured three more. I threw my hands into my scalp, clawing at the flesh frantically as I attempted to think of a way out his situation. _I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS!_

Walking out the tribunal, Grand Summoner Thaddeus looked over to Maria and clear his throat for her attention. She jumped to his voice and turned to him.

"G-Grand Summoner Thaddeus! How may I help you?" she said frantically.

"I, specifically, do not need anything. But there are four injured Grand Summoner's within the chambers, one of which lost his left arm. Please have Soraka and Shen look after the four's wounds, if you will." He replied calmly, as if it was a daily occurrence. Maria's expression went to shock, indicating it wasn't. She immediately went to her orb and opened a voice function.

"WE NEED THE MEDIC STAFF AND THE EYE OF TWILIGHT WITHIN THE TRIBUNAL CHAMBERS IMMEDIATELY! FOUR SUMMONERS HAVE BEEN SEVERELY INJURED AND NEED MEDICAL AID!" she shouted. I looked over to Maria as she ran into the tribunal chambers to evaluate the situation, then to a shocked Karma, and then back to a smiling Grand Summoner. Within seconds, I heard a whirring from my right and looking over, saw teleportation runes show on the floor. With a flash of light, the Star Child and the Eye of Twilight stood side by side. They immediately rushed into the chambers, and out the sight of us.

"Well, now that that is settled, let us continue with our walk," The Grand Summoner called as he began walking down the hall. I had no other choice but to follow.

As we continued to grow further from the tribunal chambers, I grew more uneasy at the silence between the three of us. The Grand Summoner waved to a select few Champions and lower ranking Summoners that greeted him as we passed. It was when we reached the summoning chambers that I finally broke the silence.

"Grand Summoner I am deeply sorry for attacking the other Grand Summoners! I have no clue as to what made me do that, I assure you. It was not in my intention-"

"Why are you apologizing?" The Grand Summoner interrupted. I looked to him confused. "You defended yourself against four of the strongest mages within the league, and successfully incapacitated all four without losing more than a few strands of hair." I had to stop at his words.

"I am sorry Grand Summoner if I offend you, but what the fuck? I saw myself completely push off Grand Summoner Xemnas' arm. OFF. AS IN IT IS NO LONGER ATTACHED TO HIS BODY." I replied. The Grand Summoner turned to me, his face having a wide smile.

"And that will teach him to act so rash when there is obviously no reason to lash out. Unlike the other Grand Summoners and I, we only saw you burst with magical energy, while he assumed it was an act of aggression. That is his punishment. He will live and get his arm back."

"But what about others?"

"They saw the dangerous capability you held after amputating Xemnas and attempted to detain you through force, to which you retaliated. I must say, that use of barrier to blast a wave of magic into Nairada's stomach was rather intriguing."

"…I repeat, what the fuck? Are you blind?" I called.

"Now that I will take offense to, Summoner. Of course I am not blind. I saw that engagement clear as day, and can clearly see where I am walking to." He joked.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME GRAND SUMMONER!" I stormed, fully frustrated at the leniency to the man in front of me. My raised voice garnered the looks of everyone around us. "I HURT PEOPLE! WHY ARE YOU TREATING THIS SO LIGHTLY?!"

"Do not take that tone with me, Summoner." Thaddeus boomed, his voice breaking the conversations that surrounded us. The smile he wore switched to a stern frown. "Understand that I am still your superior, and will not be treated any less. Do I make myself clear?"

I was scared shitless at the switch of his expression. It felt like several tons of weight dropped onto me when he spoke, silencing all frustrations with ease. Afraid of the potential consequences, I nodded furiously. "Good." His voice lowered back to it was before, a smile spread across his face. "Now I understand you must have many questions as to what is occurring right now. I am going to answer those now, but we need to move to the location immediately as I am very busy."

We kept walking through the halls, passing the food court and moving to the central courtyard. The courtyard was filled with many familiar and unfamiliar faces. As we proceeded through into the center where the binding stone rested, people began to take notice of our group, whispers and eyes surrounding me and Karma.

"Are they going to the binding?"

"Karma is getting bound to a Summoner?"

"The day of binding already passed!"

That and many other words were exchanged between hushed sentences. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the attention.

The Grand Summoner came to an abrupt halt, standing firm with his arms crossed on his lower back as he looked at the binding stone. "Before we continue, I will answer those questions that you have. With the help of the Enlightened One." He began, turning around to face me. His expression was serious, his tone almost gravely dark.

"Centuries prior to the rune wars, there was an Ionian wizard with coincidentally, the name of Yukami. He was the first and last mage in all of the history of Runeterra to unlock the secrets of blending three forms of magic into one force. He mixed well the arts of arcane magic, runic magic and the void to form what is known as Omnimagi." The Grand Summoner began pacing back and forth as he explained. At the same time the crowd that inhabited the courtyard surrounded us, listening to his tale. I saw in my peripheral both Rengar and Nidalee watching as well, switching their vision between me and the Grand Summoner.

"This source of power was equivalent to the fullest potential of its parts tenfold, and its raw might was potentially threatening to Runeterra as a whole. In response to the power of Omnimagi, the wizard created three objects to contain its strength. The first and strongest container was known as the Omnidrive. Its power alone could erase all of existence or recreate it in any form, and thus, was sealed far away in an unknown place. The second was the Edge of Shima, a rune forged, double-edged greatsword that harnessed the evil power residing within Omnimagi. That, too, was sealed away from the world for centuries to come. The final container, unlike its predecessors, was kept with the wizard until death, known as the Eye of Yuka. It held the power to activate the other containers and unleash the full potential of its holder. It had the image of a seven pronged star within a double iris lined with black. It was believed to have been destroyed when the wizard Yukami died, however. That is until recently." Nodding to Karma, he stepped aside for her to speak.

"The wizard Yukami had a child, however, and from what history tells, that child did not have the Eye of Yuka or any of its power with him, leading the world to believe that Omnimagi was no more." Karma finished.

"However, after the Rune wars, when we assumed the generation potentially capable of having the Eye of Yuka long gone, one child was born with an unusual eye design." The Grand Summoner continued. "That child's eye had one line running straight through the middle and held the double iris, and held exactly one-seventh of the full power of the original Eye of Yuka. This discovery led us to believe that the Eye of Yuka was still out there, or at least its parts."

"The Ionian government kept their watch over the child throughout their life, until fortunately, he grew up and had a child of his own." Karma picked up. "His child did not have any part of the Eye, nor inherited any of its power."

"Eventually, after several generations of children who were born with the supposed part of the Eye of Yuka, all of them with different forms of it, we are here with you, Summoner." The Grand Summoner stood in front of me now. He raised his arms to his hood and removed it, revealing his face to the crowd of people that watched on. "When you enlisted into the League of Legends as a Summoner, we assumed that a stronger portion of the Eye of Yuka had come within our doors. However, surveying your capabilities had proven that it was not as powerful as we thought it would be, so we left you alone. However you have proven us wrong in the Tribunal when you bested four of the Grand Summoners without being touched."

At that the crowd was a wave of whispers and gasps, their eyes all falling onto me in disbelief. Surprisingly the crowd grew larger as the conversation passed, more and more Champions and Summoners listening intently to the Duchess and the Grand Summoner.

"He beat the Grand Summoners?!"

"How is he alive?!"

"This is probably an execution."

"Who is this guy!?"

The Grand Summoner walked closer to me, his voice now darker than ever. "We also believe that your eye is the cause of the recent incapacitations with a select few Champions, consisting of Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, Shyvana, the Final Dragon, Elise, the Spider Queen, Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, Soraka, the Star Child and lastly and more prevalently, Karma, the Enlightened One."

This time the collective gasp as all the Champions that fainted was quite audible. "On the circumstance that you are deemed a threat to the Institute, we should banish you. On the circumstance that you are a threat to Valoran, we would execute you. You have proven justified on both regards toward punishment, but the League will not act on that manner. Instead we will do things differently."

The Grand Summoner turned around and walked to the large, engraved stone known as the stone of binding. "Summoner Jayson, your name will prove to be your title, as you are to not only be bound to the Enlightened One today, but marked as a Champion unavailable to the Fields of Justice." He called. Placing his right hand onto the small circle maze-like engraving at the base of the stone, it whirred audibly with the blue glow of the engraving lighting up. "From this point on, you will be known as Jayson, The Last Yukami."

Dumbfounded, shocked, astonished, none of those words were even close to the feeling I was going through at the Grand Summoner's declaration. And it was evident by the crowd and the wide eyes of Karma that I wasn't the only one.

"Whoa now! Grand Summoner! This has to be a mistake! I am nobody important!" I called. He looked back at me with a wide smile.

"So you are saying that you amputating the left arm of Grand Summoner Xemnas after completely dodging one of his strongest attack was a fluke? That the mere prolonged eye contact between several Champion leading to their passing out was a mistake? That you being born with potentially the strongest version of the Eye of Yuka was a complete coincidence? That your newfound power isn't the reason why we are turning you into the first ever Summoner to become a Champion in the league of legends?" the Grand Summoner inquired.

"…Yeah."

"Then you are the luckiest person on the face of Runeterra and in the history of Valoran." He replied. Turning back to the stone, the preparation was complete. "By the power invested in me, I, Grand Summoner Thaddeus Magra, hereby bind the Summoner Jayson, "The Last Yukami", to the Champion Karma, the Enlightened One!"

The engravings shone brighter, a huge blast of blue light exploding outward from it. A beam of light shot up into the air and turned back down to the dirt. The beam blasted into me through my chest and flew into Karma through hers. I felt a burning sensation on my right arm and upon inspecting it, found a tribal tattoo being marked into my skin, encircling my bicep and rolling down in circles to my forearm. It looked like a wave of fire being tunneled until it blasted out at its tail. I looked over to Karma, who was inspecting another tattoo being inscribed into her left arm, a design of many crosses linked like chains to one another and ending with a lotus flower. The beam of light began to wither away and the stone went back to its small blue glow, signaling the process of binding to be complete.

"The binding is now complete! Congratulations!" the Grand Summoner shouted, throwing his arms outward. The crowd erupted into applause, Champion and Summoners clapping and cheering to me and Karma. While she merely waved to the crowd, I was still dumbstruck by the whole situation. Letting out a heavy sigh, I put my hands into my robe pockets.

 _Well that happened._


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter three: The adventure begins!

I was staring stuck on stupid as the Grand Summoner and Karma looking at me, the crowd still cheering at me becoming bound. I am pretty sure my jaw should have fell off my face, since it was wide open and hanging for so long.

"He seems to be taking this well, Enlightened One." The Grand Summoner spoke, crossing his arms behind his back once more. Karma walked up to me and waved in my face, dragging me out my awestruck trance.

"Summoner? Are you alright?" she called. I blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"Wait a minute, did that just occur? Am I really bound to Karma?!" I asked. The Grand Summoner merely nodded with his smile. "Really?"

"Really really." He replied. He turned around and threw his hood back over his head, and began walking back to the entrance of the courtyard. "Now that you two are bound there are things that we must discuss back in my office. Come now, daylight is burning."

I looked over to the Enlightened One to confirm everything wasn't a dream, only to be met with a wide smile.

"We must go now, summoner. There is much to discuss, as I am certain you still have questions that needed to be answered right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but…aren't you like, forbidden to be bound to a summoner? You know being the Duchess of Ionia?" I inquired.

"While it is true that my duties to Ionia explicitly prevent me from binding to a summoner, as Grand Summoner Thaddeus said before, the League had to make an exception in this case. As the primary representative for political affairs to the Ionian faction, I had to do what was best for my people, and that currently means binding myself to one of my citizens." Karma explained.

"Come now you two!" the Grand Summoner called from the entrance. We looked back to one another and proceeded in the direction of the entrance. Joining with the Grand Summoner, we proceeded through the Institute halls until we reached the several dozen feet tall stone doors that makes the entrance of the Institute. Passing its open doors, we walked through the front gardens that only served as a teasing aesthetic to the botanical fields within.

The Grand Summoner took a long inhale through his nose, smelling the fresh and bright greenery that covered the pathway. "Ah…I always enjoyed the smell of nature's beauty and grace. I will commend the Rise of Thorns on her maintenance of both the botanical gardens and the vast forests that surround the Institute." He complimented.

"Uh, Grand Summoner? I thought we were going to your office?" I inquired.

"Ah yes. Welcome to my office and home. While it doesn't have all the technology and man-made pleasantries that people have grown so accustom to, it serves as the best form of elegance and beauty all the while being completely natural." He gestured with arms wide. "Now then. About what occurred in the Tribunal Chambers. I feel a fair punishment is in order?"

I went wide eyed. "Wait, What!? I thought you said I was excused from that!"

He smiled wider. "See, there goes your first mistake, young man. You ASSUMED that you could avoid being punished by the tribunal because I said they were in the wrong. It is true that you did defend yourself, but you did harm a fellow summoner, which means punishment is unavoidable."

I sucked in a large amount of air, only to release it in somewhat of a whine in my throat. "…Okay. It seems fair. What is my punishment?"

"Well considering the severity of the crime, I figure doing something for the Institute's benefit would help. How about…" Thaddeus looked between Karma and eye with glee. "You take your now bound champion and find the other artifacts to Omnimagi?"

"What?!" both Karma and I exclaimed, eyes open like saucers.

"I do not believe I stuttered, but I will say it once more. I am tasking you and the Enlightened One to scan Valoran for the remaining artifacts of Omnimagi and bring them back to the League."

"Grand Summoner I must object! I cannot abandon my country to find the artifacts when we are uncertain as to their whereabouts or if they are still in existence!" Karma argued. "I understand I was tasked to be bound to him, but this isn't right!"

"You bring up many points of validity, Enlightened One. I must remind you, however, that it was you who wanted to be bound to him. So any punishment and or task that the Institute places upon him must be shared with you as well." He explained. I looked over to Karma with a surprised look. _She chose me?_

"In regards to 'abandoning' your position as the Ionian representative, you know that there is nothing and has been nothing in regards to give your position in a few months now. Anything that needs the Ionian government's authorization or involvement can undoubtedly be handled by your subordinate, the Will of the Blades." He retorted. It was obvious by Karma's discontented expression that she did not want to leave her position from what both the Grand Summoner and I can see. After a small silence, the Grand Summoner let out an exasperated sigh.

"Karma, we have been good friends for a while now. I promise you, so long as I am breathing nothing will happen in your absence of seat." He said, attempting to convince and comfort the duchess. She let out a light sigh and smiled at him.

"Alright. I will accept." The Grand Summoner smiled widely.

"Good. Now before you leave I am certain you still have questions, Jayson." He called to me. I cringed slightly at the use of my full name.

"Grand Summoner, I mean no disrespect, but can you please refrain from using my full name? Just Jay will suffice." I offered.

"Why would you not want me to call you by your full name?"

"It's only that I have a preference to become close friends on a first name basis before someone can address me by that. I have a…history…with that name and I would rather not hear it." The Grand Summoner scratched his chin for a moment before smiling.

"Fair enough."

"Thank you kindly, Grand Summoner. Now I have one pertinent question that I must ask."

"Go on."

"Excuse my tongue but WHAT THE GRANDILOQUENT FUCK WAS THAT IN THE TRIBUNAL CHAMBERS?!" I shouted. The outburst definitely took the two by surprise, as they both flinched at the volume of my voice. "I HAVE NO CLUE WHY OR HOW I WAS ABLE TO MOVE AND REACT IN THAT MANNER, BUT I PROMISE YOU IT WASN'T MY INTENTION!"

"…That is a good question. I am unsure as to the answer however." He replied.

"I can answer that." Karma said. I looked over to her calm expression, slightly eased by her voice. _Huh. That's a new feeling. Hopefully this doesn't turn out like those sappy adventures where the main guy dates the chick he's with._

"The wizard Yukami was the original owner of the Eye of Yuka, and as explained he created it to be the key to activating the Omnidrive and the Edge of Shima. It also served as a catalytic source to breaking the limits of a person's magical and physical potential. Each point of the seven pronged star within the original eye had special powers that granted the current owner specific abilities."

"So for each prong, a new ability is available?" I asked.

"That is what we can assume. From what I have read in various scrolls, for each point of the eye the owner gains enhancements to themselves. The first point gives enhanced reflexes, which is why you were able to react fluidly to the attacks in the tribunal. The second point increases movement of all muscles and body functions. The third increases all magical enhancements made to the body, its primary target is regeneration of physical parts. The fourth point allows the owner to control the magical force within another person's body. To be more specific, it can either shut an individual's magical force off completely or oversaturate that force to have an effect on their body."

"So when you, Grand Summoner Zanna and the other champions fainted, it was because I…?"

"Literally forced our magic to overload our body and instinctively shut down our functions." Karma concluded. "So for the safety of other people, more specifically those you would rather not harm, it would be best to find a way to control or seal it."

I screamed internally. _I have to get an eyepatch don't I?_

"I have to get an eyepatch don't I?" I repeated to them.

"That seems like the best choice, unless you can control your power?" the Grand Summoner.

"Which brings us back to question one. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IN THE CHAMBERS?!" I shouted.

"From what I witnessed, your body reacted outside your control to defend yourself. Which is why when I stepped in between you and Karma, you did not continue fighting." The Grand Summoner explained. "From what I have seen, the eye triggers off of a life threatening situation. When Xemnas attacked you, if activated the first point of the star and made your body move. When Zanna came close to killing you, it amplified your sustainability to contain the force of her strike, then instead of physically striking her, it activated the relay within her body to amplify her mana and force her brain to shut down. We can theorize that the Eye will go into defensive actions until the threat is subdued."

"So…it has a mind of its own?" I asked.

"That would be correct if we knew more of it. And considering the scrolls I read previously had all the information that was available, then we won't know unless we find the remaining artifacts and/or experiment." Karma chimed in. "Until then, I advise you find a eyepatch since you cannot control it yet."

"Which reminds me," the Grand Summoner spoke. "How did it feel to use that power?"

I looked to the ground, thinking about that rush of emotion and the pulses of energy that flowed through me. "It felt like…there was a huge pulse of blood pumping into my body every second, and I was flinching the entire time. But every pulse made my body move. When I saw the Grand Summoners attack me, I didn't see their faces, or their physical features, but a blue flame in the shape of a person. I saw their attacks in slow motion and the pulse moved along with it, twisting my upper body, my arms and even my mana to react."

Raising my left hand up and staring into the center of my palm I continued. "When Grand Summoner Zanna was about to strike, it pulsed twice. It was so fast I didn't even register it with my own eyes. I just felt a huge wave of mana blast past my palm. When I looked into her eyes… I saw a blink of light, and then she just fell unconscious." I looked back to the two staring at me with detail, almost like they were observing me.

"Then for a split moment, the eye forced me to look up at Karma. And I felt…calm. Happy even. It's almost like when the Eye sees her, it is in glee."

"Well then, that is something to look into, Enlightened One. The Eye of Yuka might have a crush on you." The Grand Summoner joked. Karma looked away, but I could tell that she was blushing.

"I-in any regard, at least we know it is instinctive and will react to danger." Karma stated.

"Well, now that that is settled. I trust I can count on you two to find the artifacts?" The Grand Summoner mused.

"Wait, why exactly do you want the artifacts? Wouldn't it be better to leave them wherever they are?" I inquired.

"While that is correct Jay, I feel that a power such as Omnimagi needs to be monitored and protected. While we were lucky enough to receive generations of people who held parts of the Eye of Yuka, what is there to say that one person of ill mind won't abuse it's power and either rule or destroy Runeterra?"

I nodded to his reasoning, understanding that that can be an issue for later years. "I do not wish to use the forces of Omnimagi when we Runeterrans can barely keep two thirds of its components in check. I just want to make sure that we know it cannot be used against existence."

"Seems fair."

"GOOD! Now then, off you go. You do not have a specific time limit to find the artifacts, and if you wish I can allow that up to two more champions join you on your quest."

"While I do appreciate the offer, who in their right mind would join me and Karma to find something that we have no clue where to look for?"

"We will go." A deep feral voice called from the trees. Looking up I saw Rengar and Nidalee sitting on a branch in the tree above us, casually watching us.

"Pridestalker have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?!" Karma seethed. Rengar smiled and dropped down in front of her.

"Only enough to know that I won't let the one summoner I actually respect go out to find something without me." Rengar replied. Karma let out a huff of discomfort at the fact that the Yautja was being nosy but let is slide.

"And what about you Nidalee? Why do you want to go with us?" Karma called to Nidalee as she too, dropped from her branch.

"Because my big cat wants to go, and I have to make sure he doesn't try to hunt a person he shouldn't" she replied. Rengar piped up at her words and turned to her.

"Nida! You know I don't just hunt people randomly!" Rengar argued. Nidalee smirked devilishly as she ran a hand behind his ears, scratching the base of the muscle. Rengar flinched for a moment, only to gleefully nuzzle into her hands and begin to purr.

"But you are my big kitty, and I don't want you to get hurt. If you get hurt then I will kill you." She joked. Rengar chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around Nidalee into a big hug. She responded by nuzzling herself into his mane.

"Ah…I do enjoy watching two people together. Brings a flutter to my heart." The Grand Summoner mumbled. "Well then. Now that your team is assembled and informed, you are to begin your expedition at the earliest convenience. I will have Ms. Daedra mark you three as unavailable champions, creating usable clones for matches. With that settled, you are all dismissed."

The four of us nodded and strolled back into the institute. It was there where Rengar tapped me on my shoulder.

"Jay, exactly where do we start? Because from what was explained, we have no clue where the artifacts are, or which one to look for first." I had to stop and think about it as well.

"That is true. But I do know that there is probably one person that can help us at least find the road." I replied, a smile stretching across my face.

"And who might that be?" Nidalee inquired.

"The only guy in the league who would jump to finding something to explore for the first time in history. So our first destination in Piltover and our man is Ezreal."

 **Meanwhile…**

Xemnas was infuriated. He was currently laying in a medical bed within the league hospital under the healing care of the Star Child. Currently his amputated arm was being sewn back together, his muscles were to be magically strung together with his bone after the stitching was complete.

 _I cannot believe a mere silver ranked nobody caught me. That damn eye gave him an edge._ He thought. _When I get my hands on him, I will show him true power._

"There. The stitching is complete, Grand Summoner. I will need a moment, however, to prepare the process to repair the muscles and bone damage. I will leave to my office to retrieve the necessary supplies. Until then, do you wish to see anyone?" Soraka inquired.

"Is Grand Summoner Renzo and Zanna available?" Xemnas inquired. With a nod, Soraka stood from her seat.

"They have been fully healed and are actually waiting for you. I will have them come here." She replied.

"Thank you, Soraka." As Soraka walked out the room, Xemnas saw her retreating form, peering down to her body. _What I wouldn't give to get that right now…Soon._ He thought with a wicked grin, imagining the Star Child in precarious positions.

Moments later, his door opened to the sight of Zanna and Renzo briskly stepping in, Renzo closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Grand Summoner. It is good to see you are alright." Zanna said monotonously.

"Indeed. And it is good to see both of you doing well yourselves. How is it going, Renzo my friend?" he inquired. After a short pause, Renzo nodded, and a sudden whir began to sound subtly within the room.

"It is…done" Renzo smiled.

"Good. Now we can speak without the league hearing our conversation. Thank you for activating the sound and illusion barrier." Xemnas began. Renzo nodded as he crossed his arms and walked over to the bed.

"What is the plan?"

"The plan is to assemble the seven and begin the operation. If I am correct, that fool Thaddeus will have that brat and the Duchess look for the artifacts. Have Jhin and Elise monitor the Eye of Yuka, without being seen. Zanna, your task is to prepare the other five to engage when they reach the location. When they have discovered the location of the Edge of Shima, kill the company and bring me the Eye. I do not want failure."

"Yes, Master Xemnas." Both replied briskly, bowing down to the seated male. They raised their bodies and moved over to the door quietly.

"Oh, and Zanna?" Xemnas called. She turned around silently and nodded. "Bring me Leblanc. I need to speak with her about how we deal with that pest Thaddeus." she nodded once more in response and turned to the door. As they walked out the door, the sounds of silent whirring petered from the room, and Xemnas was adorned with a wide sinister smile.

 _Soon I will rule Valoran and all of Runeterra. I will become a god._ Soraka walked into the room with a smile, one that caught the summoner's attention. He stared long at her smooth lips and smiled back.

"Are you ready for the healing, summoner?" she inquired as she unraveled some bandages.

"But of course…however, I must know. How long will I be in this bed?"

"You will be cleared to leave after this healing and one more test by tomorrow afternoon. Is there something wrong?"

"No…just wondering how little time I have left under your care. It is such a shame that I cannot stay and admire your beauty for longer." He complimented, earning a blush from the healer.

"T-thank you for the compliment…"

"Thank you for proving me right" he winked. Soraka's blush went deeper, but she shook the feeling from her cheeks and began wrapping Xemnas' arm.

"Do you mind holding still? This might hurt a little." She asked. Xemnas smiled wickedly once more.

"I would do _anything_ for you, _my_ dearest Soraka…"

 **So the big bad guy has been revealed, and he has friends. This is going to get really interesting, because I know what i want to make out of this. I have two other chapters planned, but i will hold on the second until i can confirm people will like this story. Cause much like the others, this is for yall entertainment. If you don't like it then tell me what is wrong and i will hold your opinion in mind when making this and other stories.**

 **Until the next chapter my good readers...**

 **Later.**


	4. I Like Trains

**Hello my good people. yukami here with another chapter for TLY. I am gonna stop this here to say that this chapter gets suggestive when it switches to Rengar's POV. I made it this way to kinda avoid throwing a lemon into the story so soon, but if by popular demand people want to see a lemon then the next chapter will have it. As always feel free to leave a review as to whether you want to see some action or not and any feedback about the story so far. Untl next chapter, my good people.**

 **UPDATE: by demand, i changed this chapter to have the lemon scene between Rengar and Nidalee. enjoy!**

Chapter four: I Like Trains

The four of us, now certain to our first destination, made the plan to take the train from the league's multiplatform station on the northern side of the Institute's grounds. While it has not been my first time travelling on the hextech trains that the League insist on utilizing, I still found the man-made machine very unsightly. The loud sounds and constant streams of smoke blasting from its engine always bothered my senses.

"Do we have to take the trains?" I potested. Jay looked at me from over his shoulder and shot a smile in my direction.

"Karma, do you really dislike the advancement of technology so much that you can't take a convenient form of transportation?" he prodded. We had just passed the threshold into the station, several trains, all facing different directions, filled the expansive circular room pointing to the center. Some of which was close to departure to their destinations while others just arrived from theirs. Luckily for us the Piltover train just arrived and was boarding passengers.

"It's not a dislike for technology, Jay. It just…" as I went to argue, the train bellowed a loud horn. The sound blasted my ears painfully, as I had to cover them with my hands. "Why are they so loud?!" I screamed. As the sound ended, I uncovered my ears and checked to see if it did enough damage to cause them to bleed. An exaggeration to the fact, but it didn't change how uncomfortable that noise was. Jay merely chuckled at my expression.

"Its fine, Karma. That is how it was built. And since it is so convenient, while not abuse its function?" Jay offered. I only shook my head in defeat at the Summoner. I looked over to the Pridestalker and Bestial Huntress to see the former slightly stiffened, staring blankly at the large mechanized transportation like an alien.

"Rengar? You alright big guy?" Jay called, immediately seeing the somewhat paling expression in the Yautja's eyes.

"Y-Yeah…I will be fine…Nothing to worry about…" Rengar replied meekly. Jay walked over and patted the hunter on his shoulder pad, drawing his attention.

"Don't tell me you haven't rode on a train, bud." He prodded with a jokingly mocking smile. Rengar puffed up his chest as if to feign his discomfort.

"Of course I have!" he replied. Jay laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Well then let's go! I got us our own room, and since the ride will be about two days or so, it would be wise to use it!" Jay jumped. Rengar widened his eyes at his statement, and when Jay walked away, he mouthed "two days" silently, his expression actually paling. Nidalee wrapped her lithe arm around the enormous forearm that the Pridestalker had.

"It's alright, Ren. I am here with you. You don't have to be scared…" she cooed. Rengar pulled his arm out the huntress' hold and stormed on.

"I am not scared of mere machinery!" he roared. She walked up to my side and sighed.

"He is petrified of traveling on trains and boats. Says it messes with his stomach and his mind to watch the world pass him when he is motionless himself." Nidalee admitted. For a moment, I understood his fear. A creature who naturally moves fast through nature and can scale trees within the Kumungu would be expected to be uncomfortable with the hulking metal and smoke that is the hextech trains.

"I can kind of understand that. While I don't fear it, I find trains annoying. All the smoke and noise seems obnoxious to me." I stated. Nidalee merely nodded. "Don't you have some opinion of these things?"

"I find them cool. I like trains." She responded plainly. I looked at her in disbelief, and moments later walked up to Jay and Rengar boarding the train, shaking my head in defeat.

As we boarded the train and went to our rooming, I noticed that Rengar was actually a lot larger than I thought, his humongous hand never released the grip it had on Nidalee's as they walked. His hulking frame and large armor plates restricted his movement, making it comical the way he slouched over almost at every door and how he had to turn sideways within the walkways to avoid pushing into people. We went down about three carts until we reached ours, making our way to the designated room we got. Entering the room we saw it was quite large for us, probably on the fact that we had a large feline humanoid person that couldn't fit within normal seats. The room had a very large couch that extended to turn along the wall, a large table in front of it and a hextech television embedded into the wall across from it. Right next to the sofa was a panel that was currently open to reveal two queen sized beds, one above the other.

After we got settled, Jay went out saying he wanted to go check something in the cart ahead of ours. The train's loud horn blew signaling that departure was soon to come. Looking back over to the Pridestalker, he was currently holding Nidalee within his lap for comfort. I could vaguely see his leg shaking.

"What is wrong Pridestalker? You seem uneased." I called. He looked over to me, his eyes filled with nervousness.

"N-Nothing…Is wrong…Just…thinking." He replied. Nidalee shot a glare saying "don't you dare make this bad for him", to which I merely shrugged, mouthing "I don't mean to". When the horn sounded once more for leaving, Rengar physically jumped in his seat, wrapping the bestial huntress tighter within his embrace. She twisted her upper body around slightly and wrapped her arms around his head, making sure she could reach the back of his ears to comfort him. Within seconds he was calmed and purring at the feeling of his muscles being scratched. _That is really cute actually. A woman who shapeshifts into a cougar can tame the greatest hunter from the Kumungu with a few scratches behind his ear._

Jay walked back into the room with a cart filled to the brim with food. Various sweets and treats on the double layered cart with flavors, textures and colors caught the eye of even the nervous Pridestalker.

"Tada! I bring you all, the sweet tray from the food cart on the train. Since I had the liberty of befriending all of you for so long, I figured I could get something tasty for each of us to enjoy." He began. Lifting up a large plate and placing it in front of the Yautja, he smiled uncovering the place. "For my best bud, Rengar, one fully seared and seasoned venison hind leg. I know how much you like your game big guy, so I had this one prepared before we got on the train."

Rengar was smiling wildly, licking his maw in anticipation. Nidalee knew he would want to jump onto the huge hunk of meat and immediately moved from his lap with a smile.

"For you, Nidalee, is the wide assortment of candy, ice cream and cakes that I know you enjoy." Now it was Nidalee's turn to gleefully squeal, as she picked up a plate holding a slice of red velvet cake and took a forkful of the pastry into her mouth, visually melting to the taste.

"Gods, I miss having red velvet…" she moaned. She continued scarfing down the cake she had, immediately grabbing another plate with a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"And for Karma and I, two very enthusiastic chocolate lovers," he removed a cover over a large bowl, exposing one of the most beautiful objects I have ever laid eyes on. "One chocolate fondue fountain with marshmallows, fruit and crackers for use to enjoy."

I could feel the joy from the summoner well within him, his attempt to restrain himself failing only slightly. His joy was easily mimicked, as I immediately grabbed a strawberry and ran the red fruit under the smooth flow of chocolate.

"Jay how on earth did you get all this prepared when we only had about an hour prior to prepare?" I inquired. He chuckled lightly.

"Let's just say I had an event planned for this group in particular that I was prepared for. But that is for another day. We have a two day trip from the Institute to Piltover, and I would rather not spend it hungry and bored."

"AGREED!" Rengar delightfully roared, ripping through the meat he was given with delirium. The company proceeded for the next three hours happily enjoying their delicacies, with Rengar easily content with being on the train after travelling so long. After finishing the remainder of the fruit provided to the chocolate fondue fountain, I decided to take a breather from the room.

"If you all will excuse me, I wish to take a walk." I said, and with a simple bow I was already out the room.

* * *

 _Man, if there is anything I like more in this world than being a summoner, it has to be chocolate._ I thought. Seeing both Nidalee and Rengar content with their delicacies, Rengar having mutilated the venison I got for him to the bone and Nidalee surprisingly running through three cakes and a tub of ice cream, I was certain that those two wouldn't complain about this trip anymore today.

Karma placed the plate she was holding onto the center table of the room and stood up with a sigh. "If you will all excuse me, I wish to take a walk." She said. After bowing and moving to the door, my mind reeled about the important conversation I was to have with her about our expedition. There was a matter of her discontent to leaving the Institute because of me that I needed to clear up. That and I was genuinely curious as to why she chose me of all people to bind to. I looked over to the somewhat delirious Kumungu inhabitants and smiled knowing that they aren't going anywhere.

Standing, I walked to the door and left out the room. I saw Karma move to the observatory cart further up the train and followed. Once there, I saw her leaning on the rail, watching the scenery pass us as the train move along. It was fairly late into the afternoon, and the sun was close to the horizon, giving off a rather pleasant orange glow to the atmosphere. _Seriously, this is getting too weird. It's almost auspicious._ I thought. Walking up to the Duchess, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hey Karma." I began, almost nervously. _Wait, seriously. What the shit. This shouldn't be so awkward._ She turned to me and smiled, the reflection of the sun casting a glow on her.

"Hello, Jay. You seem uneased, is there something wrong?" she inquired.

"I was wondering a few things. For one, why exactly did you pick me?"

"I…do not follow. What do you mean?"

"I mean as your summoner. If I remember correctly, you and the Grand Summoner's weren't even half sure that I had the Eye of Yuka. But Grand Summoner Thaddeus said that you asked the Tribunal to bind yourself to me, even with knowing that as the Duchess of Ionia, you can't dedicate yourself to a binding with a summoner, even from Ionia. So why me?" Karma went wide eyed for a moment and looked away.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. You have been placed with an enormous burden since birth and contrary to what you knew or know now, that burden will only make you miserable. I have read the life stories of the three previous owners. Two of them wasn't discovered to have it until they was shown to the Ionian government, the other was discovered because of his status. But the first one was all alone, outcast from the place he was born because of his lack of status. He was challenged to a fight and that was when we found the Eye. After it was discovered, he was put into the military like a war machine, without choice." She turned back to me, almost with stoic expression. "I didn't want you to be like that. Even though you have made many friends within the Institute and have set yourself up for greatness, I can help but worry that you will eventually be sad and alone. I chose to be bound to you because as I said to you before, I have a duty to lead and protect Ionia from all problems, foreign and domestic. And right now, the problem facing my nation is within the right eye socket of one of its citizens."

I was speechless. It all made sense now. Karma felt that something as powerful as the Eye of Yuka would not only prove a dangerous weapon against Runeterra, but a curse upon one young man that didn't know of it until hours ago. She wanted to make sure that I was safe and happy. I let out a breath of air and looked at her with the widest smile I could make, received by a smile that could challenge the sun in warmth and could dwarf a diamond in beauty.

"Thanks Karma. That means a lot to me that you care so much. I promise I won't let you down." She nodded. "But I do need you to promise me something in return."

She raised her brow in confusion, but nodded for me to continue my words. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens on this trip, no matter how good or bad this adventure we are having goes, you will remain who you are. You are the Enlightened One. Duchess of Ionia and key to the spiritual dimension of Runeterra. You are strong, beautiful and unwavering in resolve and judgment. I want you to promise me that you won't change any of that for anyone. Not for me, not for Rengar, not even for Ionia or the Institute. Stay who you are and make choices based upon your feelings of what is right." I raised my left fist up and pointed it to her direction. "Pound on it."

Now Karma was silent, digesting my words and their meaning fully. I saw in her eyes a tsunami of thoughts that I couldn't read. After a long pause, that same warm smile stretched onto her face, and slightly awkwardly, raised her own fist and pressed it against mine, our knuckles locking together.

"I promise I won't change for anything or anyone, Jay. You have my word." She affirmed.

"Good. It is settled then. Now how about we head back to the room for some rest? I am getting tired and the chocolate is working my mind to sleep right now."

"Sure." She agreed as we began walking back to the room.

* * *

That venison that Jay got for me was sublime. I was currently picking my teeth of the remaining meat that caught in between, leaning back into the couch casually. Nidalee, resting herself on my lap as she does normally, was finishing what was probably her seventh bowl of ice cream. It always baffled me how she could eat so much sweets and still remain as figure prime as she normally is. I don't complain either way because she looks stunning but it always piqued my interest where all those treats went to. I love this woman too much to question her.

"I don't know what this was planned for but I don't mind doing this again." Nidalee began, putting the empty bowl of ice cream down onto the table and leaning back against my chest.

"I don't either but I can say the feeling is mutual in regard to doing this again." I replied. I could feel her smile stretch on her face without even looking at her.

"I thought you hated trains, kitty?" Nidalee cooed. While I was against her calling me pet names in public, I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy being her kitty. Made me feel happy when she was happy.

"I do. But I love venison. And the way they made that one definitely shuts down my hatred of these abominations." I replied. Lifting my arm off the back of the couch I rested it over Nidalee, to which she gladly wrapped her own arm around it. "And with you here, there isn't a thing on Runeterra that can break me."

Nidalee sat up slightly and twisted around to face me, straddling my lap. I had to grin as I knew whenever she straddled me, it would be a _really_ happy day. "Aww…my kitty loves me."

"You damn right I love my Nida." I whispered. "But does she love me?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, a history-dictated sign indicating that we were gonna be busy, and loud, for a while. "You know damn right I love my big kitty."

Sliding my arm down to her waist and caressing her thigh I pulled her closer to my body, feeling her arms on my chest plate removing the straps that hung onto me. "How much?" I whispered once more. She smiled devilishly and placed a loving kiss onto my nose, one of the few weak spots I had on my body.

"Enough to do _anything_ he wants me to…" she replied in the same tone I did, her voice drenched in lust. Oh man, if those two ever wanted to see a lion wrestle a gazelle, I can demonstrate with this beautiful creature in my lap when they return.

"Anything?" I lifter her body up and laid her down on her back across the couch, throwing my chest plate over by the door. With my free hand I tugged the cloth that kept her generously sized chest from view down so that her mounds were exposed.

" _Anything…_ " I smiled wildly as I pressed my lips against hers, tasting the sweetness of the treats she was consuming no more than three minutes ago. Within seconds, I felt her arms reach up to pull me by the neck down into her, deepening the kiss. I let my hand roam her body while my tongue stuck into her mouth. It found her upper cloth, still positioned slightly below her chest and with a small pull, I moved the cloth over to her abdomen. Breaking the kiss, I ran my lips over her chin and jaw, taking care to gently touch her smooth dark skin. I could see my efforts were successful, as she began hissing and hitching her breathing as I hit all her good spots.

Running my tongue down her neck, I gently nipped at her flesh, taking care not to hurt her with my fangs. Once I reached her collar, I took care to move my hands to her thighs, those succulent slabs of flesh that I cherished slightly short of my adoration to the creature beneath me. running my hand along the outside until I reached her knees, I pulled her legs up and open so I may rest in between her legs for closer contact. I instantly felt her legs lock behind me, her ankles tied at my lower back as I knew she wasn't going to let me go.

Not like I would be going anywhere.

With her legs wrapped around me I worked on playing with her breasts, the orbs of flesh taunting me every time I see them to jump on her and bury myself in between the valley. I inhaled heavily, taking in the sweet scent of her body like oxygen, before running my tongue over her left mound greedily. Her skin always tasted so sweet to me, and I was addicted to that flavor. I began to nip on her chest, flicking her erect nipple with the tip of my tongue and chewing on the gland like a soft pillow. I heard her moan lightly at my actions to her breast, her back arching forward as if to press me further into her chest.

With my mouth having a ball on her left breast, my hand went to work on her right one, kneading and groping the orb with vigor, my thumb and trigger finger twisting anf pulling on her nipples.

"Ren…Kitty…stop teasing me…" she pleaded. I wouldn't listen though, as I enjoyed that expression of bliss she always had when I teased her. Looking into her lust filled eyes, I smiled, removing her left breast form my mouth only to jump to the right and proceed with my antics. Her mewls and whines of pleasure only fueled me to continue.

However she wouldn't have it.

Nidalee unlocked her legs form my back and pushed my body off from on top of her with a surprising amount of strength. It wasn't the first time she was able to overpower me, but it still catches me off guard every time she does considering our size comparison. I looked up to her to see a sultry smile on her lips as she analyzed me like predator to prey.

"Kitty, as much as I love it when you play with my girls, I do not know when Jay and Karma will be back. I am really hot right now and I need to get to the point in this before they get back here." She said, nearly ripping off my leg armor and loincloth. With my undergarments gone, Nidalee lifted my semi-erect member and began stroking the shaft slowly before running her tongue from the base upward to the tip. Immediately she enclosed the head in her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth.

To say that Nidalee's blowjobs was blissful was an insult, and I would kill the person who thought less than that. Her velvety tongue rolled around my shaft frantically, her gurgles only hinting at her lubrication of my tool. She, however, did not want to continue as she spat a wad of saliva on my cock before removing it from her mouth and stroking it. With her free hand, she undid the knot on her loincloth and pulled the fabric free of its hold, letting the last bit of concealment, and patience, drop.

"Eager, aren't we?" I called. She bit her bottom lip as she threw her leg over my body and sat just above my waist, staring down at me with eyes of anticipation.

"Eager is too weak a word right now, but I can't describe it in one word. So I'll say yes, I am 'eager'" Nidalee replied as she slid further down to my waist and positioned her core above my cock. Pressing the head to her I could easily feel the "eagerness" drip down onto my member, providing a secondary lubricant outside her saliva. Without hesitation or warning, I felt the familiar suffocating sensation that is her folds wrap tightly on my cock, forcing a groan of pleasure to roll through my throat.

"Oh gods…"she moaned. No time was wasted, as she began grinding against me with my erection within her walls. She placed her hands onto my chest attempting to kept a steady pace, but I knew from her heavy breathing and overzealous movements she wasn't trying to make this last. Too bad I am going to disappoint that.

After a few moments of feeling her rock against me, I grabbed her ankles and began thrusting upward, her yelping sure signs that she was surprised to my newest actions.

"Ren…W-what…ah…! What…are you…doing…nnngh!" she said in between moans and pants. I chuckled lightly at her statement.

"Giving you a helping hand…"I replied. I removed my grip from her ankles and held her by the sides, sitting up with her in my lap. I began meeting her grinds halfway with thrusts, ensuring we both got the maximum amount of pleasure from our embrace. I could tell she was enjoying it from the fact that she was clawing at the back of my neck and baring her feline fangs when she hissed. I always loved it when she got more animal-like, especially when we were having sex.

About three minutes in, I heard the faint sounds of two people at the door, my attention now drawn to the presence nearby. Nidalee noticed me slowing up and directed my vision to hers.

"Focus on me…don't worry about what's going on out there. It's probably just people looking for their room passing by ours." She ordered.

"I don't know. That could be Jay and Karma. What if they walk in and see us?" Before I could continue my argument Nidalee smashed her lips against mine, biting down on my bottom lip and growling.

"Then let them watch…it will give them something to aim for when they get alone…" she smirked. I could only smile back and slam upward into her hard, forcing a loud moan to escape her throat followed by a small laugh.

"You sneaky asshole! I wasn't ready forra…aahh…haahnn!" she couldn't finished her sentence as I resumed our movement of her grinding and my upward thrusting.

"Only to you, I am an asshole, love." I replied. Her nails dug into my shoulders once more, her moans becoming more and more feral as we continued.

"F-fuck you…" she smiled, the bass in her voice making it sound like a growl.

"If you insist!"

About seven or eight minutes of us fucking in that position and I felt my climax approaching quickly. Judging by Nidalee's increased movements, so was hers.

"Nida…I'm so close…" I warned. She was reluctant to say anything, but she slowed down for just a moment to speak.

"Today…not safe…outside…." She panted. I didn't need any other words, as I lifted her off my member and laid her onto the couch, standing over her and furiously jerking the remaining excitement out of my cock pointing at her. Within a few seconds of rapidly stroking myself, I grunted as my dick spasmed and let loose rope after rope of my seed onto her. It covered her chest and face with white spunk, some of it over shooting and coating parts of the couch. But I didn't care.

My cock spent of its load, I let out a heavy breath of air and fell back onto the couch perpendicular to where Nidalee was laying. Of course my stamina as a hybrid predator and human made it impossible to be completely spent on the first shot, so I was stuck with a still erect cock until either I did something else or knocked out the remaining arousal. Luckily I wasn't required to do either, since Nidalee was now crawling over the couch to me and resumed stroking my erection.

"You made quite the mess, kitty. What are we going to do about that?" Nidalee purred, her voice portraying her own arousal. Just like me, she wouldn't stop until her whole body shut down.

"We could clean it and get back to business?" I offered. She shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the cart, dipping a finger into the mostly empty tub of vanilla ice cream.

"I figure…" she began as she ran the ice cream covered finger in between her breasts, the frozen treat becoming indistinguishable with my own spunk on her. Dragging some of the white substance on her chest up and sucking it off her finger, she licked her lips and bit her bottom lip once more. "If you already ate the poison, might as well lick the bowl clean…"

Gods I love this woman.

* * *

"So Nidalee told you that Rengar is scared of trains? While she herself likes them?" Jay said to me. I giggled to the conversation and nodded. "Damn, then I guess a toy train set to give to him for snowdown would be ironic, huh?" at that I began laughing. We decided instead of heading straight to our room we could talk more. We had been chatting for about an hour or so, just walking through the train. I got to know more about him than before, and was surprised when he said that when he was thirteen he binged nothing but chocolate for a whole week, saying it was so worth the sickness that Sunday.

As Jay and I reached our cart, we began walking down the corridor until we reached our door. Jay, being in front, looked through the small window into our room to see how the Pridestalker and the bestial huntress was faring alone. His eyes went wide for a moment and he immediately twisted around to me with a shocked smile on his face.

"What is wrong?" I inquired, curious about what he saw. He looked at me for a moment before looking away with a deep blush.

"W-well, Rengar is currently teaching Nidalee….uh…the best way to, uh, wrestle a tiger in human form." He stuttered. I was confused with his words, obvious to my raised eyebrow.

"Really? That sounds interesting." I said as I reached for the door knob, only for him to block it with his hand.

"UM, IT REALLY ISN'T. HE TOLD ME BEFORE AND IT JUST SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING STUPID. HOW ABOUT WE GO BACK TO THE OBSERVATORY CART AND CHECK OUT THE STARS? I HEARD THAT THEY ARE REALLY BEAUTIFUL AROUND THIS TIME" he pretty much shouted.

"O…kay? I thought you said you never got to take the train at night."

"I DIDN'T BUT THAT'S WHY I SAID I HEARD ABOUT IT! YEAH! GUY IN ONE OF MY MATCHES WAS LIKE THE STARS ARE BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU RIDE THE TRAIN TO PILTOVER!"

"Well if you insist, I guess we can go watch the stars. I am still curious as to what was so wrong with the lesson about wrestling a tiger." I conceded. Jay placed his hands on my shoulders and twisted my body around, pushing me along.

"Don't worry I am sure whatever they're doing-SAYING, they will be more than happy to explain later. Just ask Nidalee what he told her." He pressed. That is when I heard the loud scream emanate from the room.

"What was that?" I inquired, alarmed at the sound of pain.

"That was me! Bad cough. Felt it since we got on. Might have been the smoke." He began coughing loudly. "There we go! Got that out my system."

"Okay…" I said awkwardly. _Not much else I can do I guess._ We walked back to the observatory cart and saw that, true to his word, the stars were sparkling like diamonds in the sea of black that was the night sky. The moon shining elegantly as the full phase was reflected to the earth. The lights in the observatory cart was dimmed so that the passengers could fully gaze at the sky.

"Wow…it's…beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"I know right? Let's grab a seat so we don't have to worry about our legs getting tired." He replied. We sat down in one of the open chairs for two and gazed upward into the night sky. The constellations of our history all written in small glowing lights. I could vaguely trace out the constellation for the healer, the four stars aligned perfectly across one another to make a box and in the exact center a single star brighter than its company. I thought of Soraka at the moment, and remembered that she too was once among the stars, filling the sky with her own beauty.

"I promise I will get you back home…" I whispered. Jay heard me speaking and looked down to me.

"Did you say something?" he asked. I broke my gaze into the sky to look at the summoner, curiosity written on his expression.

"I promised Soraka that I would find some way to get her back her life as a celestial spirit and back into the stars from whence she was born." I replied. Looking back up I continued to marvel at the night. "While I have been searching tirelessly for a way to do so, I have yet to find it. I fear that our friend the star child may never reunite with her family, and will be forever cursed to reside amongst the cold and merciless mortals that she cherishes."

"She is considered Ionian since it was on Ionian soil that she was left." Jay explained. I nodded in response.

"Yes, and as Duchess to the people of Ionia, I welcome her. Just as everyone else has. She has become more than a healer, but a friend to me."

"Then that settles it. We have a second mission after this one." Jay affirmed. I looked back down at him to see a wider smile on his face, one that somehow brought joy to my heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Soraka. You and I are going to get her back into the word of the celestials."

"But jay, this isn't-"

"Karma, you are my bound champion and I am your bound summoner. We are partners in every sense and scenario. That means when you have a mission, I have a mission. Since I had to find the artifacts of Omnimagi, so do you. So when you say you will get her back home," he thrusted his fist forward. " _we_ will get her back home. Pound on it."

IT still baffles me about this gesture. I don't exactly know what it means, but it must be his equivalent to a handshake, or a pinky swear. I couldn't help but smile again at this act, and proceed to press my own knuckle against his, sealing the deal.

* * *

We stayed in the observatory for well over two hours. I was pondering all the options that I could find on getting Soraka back home, since I told Karma I would help her find that way. _Maybe Omnimagi has some special way of sending people back to where they were born, since it links with the void's energy…_

Lookin down to Karma I saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her peaceful slumber, knowing that if I didn't get her to bed, she would have to pay for the pain in the neck later.

Thinking about the beds, I remembered what I saw in the room earlier before we came to the observatory cart for the second time. _Not gonna lie, Nidalee's has a really nice rack. And Rengar…Rengar is a big guy._ I lightly chuckled as the scene played out in my head a few times. Before long, I felt my pants tenting.

 _Ah shit. Now I gotta deal with this thing._ I thought. _I might as well see if the two cats are still having fun._ Silently I stood from my seat and moved out the observatory cart towards the room. Once I got to the corridor I was graced with silence. Walking to my room and peering into the window I could see both Rengar and Nidalee underneath the sheets on the lower bunk bed sleeping soundly, and the mess they made with the room. The cart was turned over and all its remaining contents scattered across the room. The chocolate fountain tipped over and void of its contents. The table was covered in crumbs of cake, melted ice cream and hardened chocolate. The couch had many colorful stains, more white than any other and… _HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET A TIRE IN THERE?!_

I closed my eyes tight and furrowed my brow, letting out an exasperated sigh in defeat. _I don't even._

Opening the door silently, I could hear the sound of the two lightly snoring. I silently stepped over the cart into the middle of the room and looked around. _Gotta clean this up before I get Karma back in here._ I closed my eyes once more and placed my hands together in a prayer pose. Whispering the incantations to the cleanse spell, I felt a wave of magic pulse out lightly from my body into the surrounding area. The smell of lemon filling my nostrils as I let the spell do the work. _I don't know who designed this spell, but I am grateful they made it lemon scented._

After several seconds of waiting, I felt a wave of magic fill my body once more, indicating that the spell was finished. I opened my eyes to see everything clean and spotless, save the still tipped over cart and various plates scattered around the room. I figured I could get those later but I needed to get Karma in here so she can sleep.

Stepping over the cart once more, I silently opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. I bumped into someone walking and immediately regretted not looking at where I was going.

"Sorry…" I said.

"No it was my mistake." Karma said. I looked up to see Karma staring at me, being the opposite victim of the collision. "Jay! Where did you go? I woke up and saw you were gone."

"I had to come back and…fix something. Are you still tired?" I replied.

"Indeed." She yawned. "I am certain you are too. What are Rengar and Nidalee doing?"

"They fell asleep on the bottom bunk. You can have the top bunk while I sleep on the couch."

"No. You may take the bed. I will sleep on the couch." Karma argued.

"We are not doing this Karma. As the gentleman, I am obligated to give you the bed. I won't change my answer."

"Well I feel that since you are hindering your own sleep, I should too!" Karma retorted. I pinched my brow, growing frustrated at the stubborn debate we were having.

"Fine. You want me on the bed and I want you on the bed, so how about we both sleep on the bed. There is enough space for both of us." I offered. Karma blushed at the offer and looked away.

"Fine…but you had better not try anything. I maybe your champion but-"

"Oh my god, no. why the hell would I try something like that? Why would I _think_ of doing something like that?" Karma blushed deeper as she refused to look me in the eyes. I sighed. "Look, I won't try anything. I promise."

"…okay." We silently walked back into the room, careful not to disturb the two sleeping Kumungu champions, and crawled into the bunk above them. I turned to the wall and pressed myself against the edge, assuring that Karma will have as much space as she needs. When I felt the second presence of the Enlightened One on the mattress, I turned to see what she was doing. She had the same idea as she laid almost over the edge of the bed.

"Good night, Jay." Karma called. I lightly smiled at her nervous tone, and turned back around.

"Good night Karma." It didn't take long for my mind to fade of into slumber.


	5. The Truth

**Real quick i wanted to send a thanks to those who reviewed my story and wanted the lemon. if you hadn't read chapter four before today, just know i changed the content so that the sex scene could be added. if you want to see a lion wrestle a gazelle *wink wink* go to the fourth chapter, otherwise here goes chapter five!**

 **UPDATE: the new cover photo was created by yours truly! As the story implies, that is the appearance of the main protagonist, Jay, in the story. if you have some style you want to turn that into then feel free. but that pic was for the story, and was made by me.**

Chapter five: The Truth

It was raining. The sound of heavy plops of water hitting the floor, the feeling of rain falling down my face and soaking my clothes, the smell of rain and feeling of cold was all that I could register in my senses. I opened my eyes to see the rain coming down onto my face, the sky a deep gray and the world covered in nothingness.

 _Where am I?_ I thought. I sat up and looked at my surroundings to see the downpour of rain clouding my vision of everything.

"Hello?" I called into the void, receiving no answer but the echo of my own words. "Hello!" still no answer.

 _Am I dead?_ I thought. _…well shit. I guess I am. I guess all the chocolate caught up to me._

"The last…" a sound called. It was so low it could be distinguished as a whisper, but I heard the words clearly. I looked around for the source, still only met with the downpour of rain and the void of gray.

"Is anyone out there?!" I called once more, walking forward in hopes that I could find someone in this emptiness.

"The last….door….palace…" the voice called once more. I began to sprint into the void, hoping to see someone, or something out here.

"Where are you!?" I called, frantically looking around for anything besides rain. After what felt like an eternity of running I stopped, seeing that there was still no one in sight.

"The last…palace…"

"Who are you!?" I shouted. Turning around I was met with a gray silhouette standing in front of me. I jumped back, alarmed at the sudden presence that appeared from thin air, and fell onto the wet floor. The figure looked down at me.

"W-who are you? What are you?" I asked, putting my hand up in defense to whatever this thing was.

"…shadow…you…darkness…coming…" it called to me. "last…palace…door…."

"Shadow? You're a shadow?" it nodded. "of what?" it pointed at me. "Of me?" another nod.

"darkness…coming…love…dies…friends…dies…alone…rain…" it called.

"Darkness? What do you mean? And who dies?" I asked, standing up from the ground. The gray shadow turned around and pointed out into the void. Looking to where it was pointing, I could vaguely see the image of Karma, Rengar and Nidalee, along with several other people I knew, reflecting slightly off the rain.

"They die? How?" I asked.

"Darkness…coming…Eye…Shima…" the shadow called. It began to distort and fade out of view.

"Wait! Don't go! What darkness are you talking about!" I shouted, reaching out o grab it but only met with air.

"Last…door…Palace…Key…" it called. "Last..Yukami…Last…Shima…Last…Hope…."with those words it was gone, faded into the mist of pouring rain, that for some reason gotten heavier. The sky sent out a bolt of lightning, the light flashing in my eyes images.

Images of people dying.

Then the thunder rumbled, with it the faint sounds of screams of pain. Those voices were familiar.

"Help me!" one said. I clearly knew that voice. It belonged to Karma.

"KARMA!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted. Another flash of lightning and an image of the Duchess impaled with a blade ran into my vision. "NO! KARMA!"

Another rumble of thunder, with the sound of her screams resonating in them. I clapped my hands to my ears, hoping to cover the sounds of my champion's pained screams. Then a brighter flash of lightning, the image of my best friend Rengar. His head rolling across the floor and his body mutilated beyond recognition.

"RENGAR! NO! STOP THIS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed. The rumble of thunder and the sound of Rengar crying in pain, along with the sound of flesh being ripped. "NO! RENGAR! KARMA!"

Another flash of lightning, the sight of Nidalee being a bloody pile of limbs detached from the full body, her eyes filled with tears and blood. "NIDALEE!"

Over and over again, those images flashed in my eyes, even when my eyes were shut tight. Those screams and cries resonating in my ear, even with my ears covered. The rain was coming down harder than ever, and with it, the sound of a malicious and demonic laugh.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM!" It shouted. "YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO SAVE ANYONE!"

Their voices began chanting, the images of their corpses orbiting me while I am on my knees in tears.

"TOO WEAK. TOO WEAK. JAY MUST DIE. JAY MUST DIE." They said. Over and over and over again they chanted, their voices followed by the visions, followed by their screams. I was sobbing furiously.

"NOOOOO!"

"JAY! JAY! JAY! JAY…! JAY…!"

"…jay…!...Jay!... JAY!" another voice called. "JAY WAKE UP!"

I sat up in my bed fast and screaming. My face covered in cold sweat and my heartrate ready to jump out my chest. I was breathing heavily and my eyes had tears running down my cheeks.

"JAYSON! WHAT IS WRONG?!" Karma called from my right, her hands on my shoulders as she hovered over me. I looked over to see Rengar and Nidalee with scared and concerned expressions on their faces, looking back at me.

"Karma? What…where are we?" I asked, breathing still heavy. She let out a small sigh of relief, but looked at me with deep concern.

"We're at the halfway point of the trip. The train stopped to pick up supplies at a depot in Landown." She explained. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just a bad dream…" I replied, turning my body over and throwing my legs on the edge of the mattress.

"What was it about? We heard you shouting in your sleep saying 'no' repeatedly. Then you started crying and we got scared cause we couldn't wake you up." Karma asked.

"I…I can't recall all of it…but it was about you guys…and this…shadow that was me…saying something about a door…" I explained. Karma, who was standing on the edge of the bed was listening intently, while Rengar and Nidalee were seated on the couch. "it said something about darkness coming. And the Eye of Yuka. Something about Shima…it was so weird and so vague. I couldn't understand any of it."

"Well I want you to know that you were emitting some serious magic essence" Nidalee called. I looked to her confused, until she pointed at the wall, revealing scorch marks. "You used the ignite spell and singed the wall."

"I…I did that?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about, but whatever it is can't be good. Let's hope it was just a nightmare." Karma said. "Because I fear that if the rumors are true, you had a vision of the future."

"I…I need some air." I said. Jumping off the bed I looked over through the window and saw several dozen people moving in lines to the train. I glanced over the crowd momentarily until I saw a flash of gold hair shine amongst the people. Looking closely I was met with the sight of the Battle Mistress, Sivir. She was currently talking with someone.

"Guys…I see Sivir!" I called. The others looked out the window as I pointed to the Shuriman descendant. Looking near her I picked up another flash of gold, this time next to her. Upon looking closely I gasped. "And she's with Ezreal!"

"Well, I'll be damned. Looks like we can cut our trip short. They look like their boarding the train." Nidalee affirmed.

"Yeah. That means I can ask him about the Edge of Shima. Hopefully he knows something. I am gonna go meet them." I said.

"I will go with you. I need to work the sore pain in my hips from yesterday." Rengar explained. Looking to him I saw Nidalee flash a pleased smile. Not wanting to remember what I saw, or try to get an erection, I shook my head and moved to the door.

"Alright then, anyone else want to come with?" I inquired.

"No thanks. He can work the sore off, I need to rest it off." Nidalee smiled, winking at the Yautja. I saw Rengar flash a toothy grin before proceeding out the room.

"That reminds me Nidalee. I was told that you were being taught by the Pridestalker the methods of wrestling a tiger in human form yesterday. What did he say?" Karma inquired. I winced at the fact that she might hear about their little "wrestling".

"Oh-hoho…he showed me alright. That kitty was fucked up _real_ good…" Nidalee suggested with a glee filled smirk.

"Kitty? What do you-"

"KARMA COME WITH ME AND RENGAR TO MEET THEM!" I shouted, immediately grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her with me out the room, ignoring her complaints. As we reached the train car that people were boarding on, I waved to the Prodigal Explorer and the Battle Mistress. I caught eye contact with the two and immediately ran up to greet them.

"Ezreal! Sivir! What's up guys?" I greeted. Ezreal flashed a smile at me and raised his right hand for a handshake.

"Jay! What's going on man! What are you doing on the train going to Piltover?" Ezreal spoke, locking his hands with mine.

"We were actually going there to find you. Seems luck put us on the right train as we got to see you before getting there." I replied. Ezreal chuckled.

"Seems like it. So what's up? I heard about you getting bound to Karma!"

"Speak of the devil…" Sivir mumbled as Karma walked up to the three of us with Rengar beside her. "How are you doing, Duchess?"

"I am well, Battle Mistress. How is Shurima faring with the recent return of the emperor?" Karma inquired.

"It's doing nicely. We managed to get a good portion of the people scattered in the sands of the desert to reside within the city. I was actually heading to Piltover to discuss with Heimerdinger about making a transporter between the cities so that people and goods can be transported more efficiently."

"That is excellent news. You will make a fine ruler for the Shuriman state yet." Karma complimented. Sivir chuckled nervously.

"Well, I can't rule the state as I am. Azir says I need to wed into rule." Sivir replied.

"Sounds like you can use a certain blond explorer to help with that!" I joked. Ezreal and Sivir both went beet red, looking to each other and then away in embarrassment. Ezreal forced a nervous laugh, scratching at the back of his head.

"Hehe…I couldn't do that Jay. Sivir needs someone to actually help with Shurima. She wouldn't dare choose me for something like that." He explained.

"Oh? But I don't hear you complaining about the idea of you being with her." I teased. He went deeper red. I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. "Calm your tits, bro. I'm just teasing you."

Ezreal and Sivir made a short nervous laugh together. "Hehe...yeah. Good one…" Sivir said.

"So…um…what was it that you wanted to see me about?" Ezreal asked.

"Oh yeah! Do you know about the Ionian wizard Yukami of legend?" I asked. Ezreal piped up at the mention of the name and looked to me with curiosity.

"Yeah. He was the one mage in all of Runeterra's history to merge the void, runic and arcane magic together. Why?" he said crossing his arms.

"It just so happens that my right eye is four-sevenths of the original Eye of Yuka." Ezreal and Sivir went wide eyed at my statement, staring directly at it.

"Holy shit really? That is insane! I thought that eye was just weird!" Ezreal exclaimed.

"I did too until I found out that it was the reason why the people who fainted recently passed out. And evidently, it is the key to unlocking that same magic."

"Wait, the Eye of Yuka isn't the key. The Eye of Shima is." Sivir explained.

"The Eye of what now?"

"Yeah. Shuriman legends state that the Eye of Shima was the key to finding the Edge of Yuka and unlocking the Omnidrive."

"That can't be right. Ionian legends say that the Eye of Yuka was designed to obtain the Edge of Shima." Karma chimed in.

"What is the Edge of Shima?" Sivir asked.

"Whoa now. It appears that we got a lot of information to trade. So how about we discuss this in the train instead of in the boarding car?" I offered. Ezreal and Sivir looked to each other with serious expressions and back to me, nodding.

* * *

Xemnas was flexing his arm, testing the feeling of the previously detached limb for functionality. He was currently awaiting the Star Child to return from the pharmacy of the hospital with the medicine she had prescribed to him. Content with its status, he looked over to the awaiting Deceiver who was leaning against the wall watching him. A smile stretched across his face.

"So, my dear. What do you have planned in regards to our problem?" he asked. Leblanc smiled.

"The way I see it, summoner, is that we make him have an 'accident' and be removed from seat. Either that or have him framed for something and usurp him. I have seen how he acts to certain people, and I know who to use if things go awry." Leblanc explained.

"Good. That is why I have you as my head strategist. Able to do things right the first time and with meticulous precision." Xemnas stood from the bed and walked over to the wall the Noxian mage was leaning against, putting a hand next to her head. "And another reason why I love you." Placing a finger under her chin, he pulled the mage's face to his, locking his lips onto hers violently. The mage mewled under the kiss, allowing Xemnas to shove his tongue down her throat, they broke the kiss and backed away from each other.

"It makes me so hot knowing that I can serve you in more ways than one, _master._ " Leblanc purred. Xemnas removed his hand from her chin and slid it down to her inner thigh, earning a light moan.

"Do this right, my dear, and I will give you everything the world has to offer. I will give you a pleasure greater than the human mind can comprehend." He whispered. She bit her lip in thought to what he could and would do to her, feeling her core melt under his presence. "But fail me…" Xemnas gripped the back of her neck and pulled her back to his face. "And suffer a fate worse than death."

"I promise I won't fail you, my master! Please spare me!" she whimpered. Xemnas smiled madly as he pulled her by the back of the neck into another heated kiss, caring not for how sloppy it looked or sounded. Breaking the kiss he ran his tongue over to her cheek and up her face, earning somewhat of a moan.

"Good. Remember who you belong to." He release his grip on her and pushed her away. "Go set up the operations. I have someone to see before I leave."

Leblanc regained her composure and straightened out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress. "Y-yes. As you command, master." She walked out the room, dispelling the illusion barrier she always sets up when she sees him. Looking down the hall, she saw the Star Child walking to his room, a scowl arising on her face.

Soraka nodded happily in greeting the mage, only to receive a sour expression and a shove on the shoulder as Leblanc stormed off. _I don't want that star bitch near my master._ She thought. Soraka was confused to the hostile look from the Deceiver but shrugged it off for later and walked into the room with Xemnas' prescription drugs.

"Here you are Grand Summoner. Be sure to take these after every meal to maximize their effectiveness." She explained. Xemnas smiled sinisterly at the Star Child, who was faced away from him.

"Thank you, my dear. It is a shame I am leaving. I really do enjoy your company." Xemnas said. "But I need one favor before I leave…"

Soraka turned around to see him mere inches from her face, his eyes wide as the blue pupils stared into her. "Uh...umm…what is it…that you need?"

"It's nothing serious. I just need to see your beautiful eyes once more…" he whispered. Soraka looked into his eyes, getting melted into the blue pools. Eventually one eye shifted the iris over to white, the shape changing to a triangle that turned counter clockwise. That eye was mesmerizing, hypnotizing her into staring into his eyes for longer.

"I…I…" she stuttered. She didn't register the feeling of Xemnas' hands on her waist, pulling her closer into his chest.

"Shh…just let go…and get lost in my eyes…." He whispered. Soraka's eyes went blank, her eye lids fluttering to stay open. "I want you to say 'I am yours, master.'"

"I…am yours…mas…master…" she whispered. Xemnas ran his hand across her smooth blue cheek, smiling madly at the succeeding effects of the Eye of Shima taking effect on the Star Child's mind.

"Yes…I am your master…your deepest love…your addiction…" he continued, reaching behind her to the zipper on her shirt. With a smooth pull, the zipper came down her back, letting the shirt she wore slide down revealing her bare chest.

"My master…My deepest…love…My addiction…." She repeated. Xemnas pulled his free hand to her chin and pulled her face to his, locking his lips gently onto hers. She melted into the kiss, pushing forward when he broke the embrace of their lips, desperately searching for the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Good girl…now I want you to please me with your body…" he ordered.

"Yes…my master…" Soraka immediately kneeled down and began unbuckling his belt. Xemnas looked at the now enslaved Star Child with an evil smile. His expression switched to bliss as he felt the lips of the healer wrapping on his now erect member.

 _I will be a god._ He thought. _And once I have both the Eyes and the power of Omnimagi, no one will stop me from ruling this world._ He reached over to the door knob and closed it for privacy.

* * *

The train had departed once more a few hours ago to the final destination of Piltover, and in that time I had explained to Ezreal and Sivir the Ionia legend of Yukami, emphasizing the existence of the Eye of Yuka and Edge of Shima being the only known keys to unlocking the Omnidrive and accessing the powers of Omnimagi.

"But I don't understand. Shuriman legends dictate that the Wizard Yukami created the Eye of Shima and the Edge of Yuka, with the intent to destroy the link to the power." Sivir began. "And now you're telling me that there are more artifacts?"

"That seems to be the case. We was put on a mission to cross Valoran for clues to the whereabouts of the artifacts we knew of," Jay began. "If there are more than those, however, then it is safe to say that we need to find those too."

"So let me get this straight," Rengar called from the couch. "We have four artifacts to find: the Edge of Yuka, the Edge of Shima, the Eye of Shima and the Omnidrive?"

"Apparently so. While I do not know where the Edge or Eye of Shima are, we can safely say we found the Eye of Yuka," I said looking to Jay. "The question is where the Edge of Yuka is?"

"…I think I know." Ezreal spoke up. "Karma, if I am correct, the wizard Yukami was an Ionian correct? And he married someone and had a child. From what I have seen in my expeditions to find the artifacts, the wife of Yukami was a Shuriman. I can only assume that one of the artifacts is near or within the Shurima desert. If not the actual thing maybe a clue to their whereabouts."

"So our destination is Shurima then?" I asked.

"Seems like it. This will be fun! I get to wear my Pharaoh outfit and turn into a Shuriman panther!" Nidalee spoke with glee.

"Wait, so you can change your form into different types of felines based on your outfit?" Jay inquired.

"Yup! Whenever I go to the Freljord I turn into a snow leopard. And when I am at work in the Pastry shop, I can turn into a black panther." She explained.

"You told me you don't use the French maid outfit outside our home Nida." Rengar began.

"Well, considering I rarely get to keep it _on_ in the house, might as well use it for something productive." Nidalee suggested.

"So it's my fault that I like that outfit?" Rengar smiled.

"Oh no. I am just saying at least be gentle when you want it _off_ …"

"And that concludes that conversation." Jay spoke up. "Back to more pressing matters, what is the best way to Shurima from Piltover?"

"The _best_ route or the _fastest_ route?" Sivir asked. "Since we haven't developed full teleporters to transfer people and goods in between Piltover and Shurima, the best way is to take the train again to the desert depot and take camel back through the sun."

"And the fastest route?" I asked.

"Take the small teleporters we have been using for up to two people. Mind you this will port you into the palace immediately, but it takes a full day to wind up. Considering I would need to go back first to explain the situation to Azir and prepare the palace for guests, the time wouldn't be wasted, but you would need to seek housing within Piltover for three days and send two each day."

"Seems fair. The question now is where we are staying."

"I can help with that." Ezreal began. "The building I work at happens to be my home as well, and considering I rarely use the guest rooms that are there, it wouldn't be a problem to bunk you guys together. There is only two though, so you have to choose who goes with who."

"This trip so far has been overly convenient, and oddly enough unsettling to that fact." I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"While I am not complaining that things are so far playing out smoothly for our group, I find it odd how we, for one, found Ezreal and have an idea where to go for our mission. As it so happens, the descendant of Shuriman royalty happens to be with him and with knowledge to something we probably should have discovered after the first clue to the artifacts. Now that we have a destination and access to it, we are getting a red carpet to completing at least one part of our quest." I explained. "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

"Oh shit spider!" Ezreal shouted, jumping from his seat. True to his call, there was a small black spider skittering across the mattress toward the Battle Mistress.

"You're scared of spiders, Ez? How cute." Sivir cooed.

"Not really scared, but annoyed. Ever since the Spider Queen joined the league I have been really self-conscious about spiders." Sivir giggled at his statement while guiding the small arachnid into her palm carefully.

"You're such a girl. See? It's completely harmless." Sivir gestured. She walked over to the door and opened it, dropping onto her knees and releasing the small creature to skitter along the carpet. "There you go little guy. Run along back to your web." The spider skittered along and out the sight of our group.

* * *

The spider crawled along the carpet until it reached the end of the corridor and crawled into the slightly ajar room door to the foot of the inhabitant.

"Really, I get that your all 'death is beauty and art', but you seriously didn't have to literally paint the walls with their blood." The woman know as Elise said, watching the artist turned psychopath Jhin dip a paintbrush into the open carcass of a woman before painting the drippin blood onto the wall of the room.

"Ah, but you see, my dear Spider Queen, the expression of horror and despair is the perfect catalyst to the paint this woman and her husband has so eloquently provided with their bodies. I must act upon this gift!" Jhin replied with enthusiasm. At his side rested the mutilated corpse of a man and a woman upon one another, their stomachs ripped open and their organs rotting. "But they did make a lot of noise when you had your friend over there eat them alive. It is a good thing you put up the sound barrier, otherwise we might have been compromised." Jhin pointed to the giant spider resting in the corner the size of a child.

"Mortals are so…loud. If it wasn't for the order to kill that brat with the eye after we found out where the Edge of Shima was, I would have this train of people turn into Vilemaw's next meal. All I need is a few whispers and probably a moment in someone's bed, and I would have another three hundred years of immortality within my gasp at the end of the day."

"DAMN IT!" Jhin shouted.

"What is it now?" Elise inquired with a annoyed expression, looking down to see the spider she sent for recon scratching at her leg.

"I need more emotion! More fear! More anguish! The portrait I have is too bleak and dull!" Jhin protested, pulling his hand revolver from his side and blasting a bullet into the dead man's head. The sound of gunfire bouncing within the walls of the room, along with the corpses brains.

"Hey! Just because I have a sound barrier up doesn't mean you can get loud. Calm yourself, my child has something to tell me." Elise lifted the small spider from the ground and pulled it to her ear. After a moment of silence, she had a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Good news my dear. I do believe you can get more paint now…"


	6. In The Shadows

**Hahahaha. I am back. And man, it has been TOO long since I updated anything. I promised multiple chapters to my stories, to which i will deliver with some bad news.**

 **First and foremost, Sated Insticts will be on a hiatus for longer than expected due to shifting interest between The Last Yukami and the oneshots for Flavor of the Institute. To be truthfully honest, i put myself in a weird hole with the additional people to the current arc, and it is pretty hard to think of how it would work out without doing some time skips, to which i would rather not do. I have the whole thing going, and I know how to play it, but execution is difficult, so that unfortunately didn't get any chapters. however i like to keep my promises to my audience, so i give you not one, not two, but four chapters to The Last Yukami and a oneshot for Flavor of the Institute. I have two more oneshots in process, and I hope to get those out before the end of next week. Hopefully these chapters comb you al over until the oneshots and the next chapter two either of the stories. but without further ado, Chapter six.**

* * *

Chapter six: In the Shadows

Jhin turned to the Spider Queen, his mask not displaying his face but his aura filled with unparalleled glee. Elise mimicked what she expected to be a devilish smile underneath that mask, looking at the Virtuoso with anticipation.

"It seems that my child has found out the next location our little target has set his eyes on, which means we are no longer needed here." Elise explained, standing from her seat.

"What of the target and his group? Are we to slaughter them?" Jhin inquired. Elise shook her head as she checked her nails.

"Unfortunately we cannot directly come in contact with the Eye of Yuka, otherwise it would be suspicious, considering we tailed him since the institute. No, what we need is to make his death an accident, and as champions of the league we say that he was to be recovered for burial, only to rip the eye out and drop his body in some ditch."

"Then what of his company?" Jhin inquired, pulling his revolver from the holster on his hip. "Any specific details to that?"

"He did mention that the Duchess should be brought back for...convincing. The others can be killed all the same."

"Then an 'accident' we shall have." Jhin mused, reaching into his pouch and pulling a grenade out, checking the fuse. "I say we pay a visit to the conductor of this train. Give him a nice present."

Elise smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and conjured up a ball of black energy in her hand. Raising it above her head, she let the energy dissipate and open above her, shrouding her in a cocoon of darkness. Moments later, the veil wisped away, revealing the mage in a human-esque design. Her blood red eyes were turned normal with red irises, her black scantily clad apparel shifted to a conservative black dress that went down to the mid-thigh, allowing for eyes to see her generously designed legs and calves. The dress bore no back, as its front cover looped around her neck. Her arms had arm's length gloves of the same color as her dress, and her feet wore black two inch heels that gave her extra height. Her hair was similar to her normal fashion, but instead of blood red, it was pure black with a red streak flowing backwards from her hairline.

"Now then. Shall we begin my 'bodyguard'?" Elise said. Jhin merely threw the hood that he wore over his head and silently nodded. The two proceeded through their door and made their way to the front of the train, passing onlookers who were either stunned by the expressive beauty that was the Spider Queens deceitful shroud, or distrusting of the tall hooded figure with which seemed to be carrying a weapon on him. Elise felt these gazes and ignored them, knowing that her appearance as her true humanoid form drew the aroused gazes of men and women around her. This current look only made her look all the more alluring.

When the two made it to the car before the engine, they were greeted with the eyes of roughly fifteen or twenty men, all of which seemed to be enforcers for the train. Immediately entering the cart drew the attention of all of them, but much like the other people on board, the two ignored them and continued to the connection leading to the engine. They were, however, stopped by two burly men who guarded the door, both looking capable of hurting any normal bystander severely is provoked or ordered to, much like the rest of the people on this cart.

Too bad for them Jhin and Elise were no ordinary bystanders.

"I'm sorry miss, but this point forward is reserved for authorized personnel. Please return to your designated car." The guard on the left began, his hand held up and open to dissuade proceeding.

"Really now? I could have sworn the conductor called for me specifically." Elise replied. "Is there nothing I can do to persuade you gentlemen into letting me and my friend proceed?"

"I am sorry miss, but we are under strict orders to prevent anyone unauthorized from moving past this car. I will not repeat myself again. Please return to your designated car." The guard replied, stepping forward slightly. Almost in synch with his boot, the other men stood from their seats and moved to

"Shame. You were a cute one too. Bodyguard, please dispose of these vermin for me." Elise waved.

"This little guys is gonna dispose of us?" another male said from behind the two with a chuckle, clearly amused with the idea. His height shadowed Jhin, and his muscle build made the marksman look like a twig. "I honestly would like to see him try."

"I wasn't talking about my friend." Elise admitted. Everyone looked perplexed with the Spider Queen's statement, until the shrill scream of a male behind them, followed by a sickening crunch. Looking back the group was met with an enormous black spider currently chewing through the neck of one of the men. His eyes were blank, but filled with fear and agony, as the arachnid's teeth ripped through his flesh, his blood pouring out his throat like a broken pipe.

"Jack! What the hell is that thing!?" one of the males shouted.

"My bodyguard." Elise began. As everyone but Jhin turned to the woman, their faces were now filling with despair. "And it just so happens…he brought friends."

Within seconds, several other abnormally sized black arachnids filled the previously normal ceiling, their camouflage fading at the order of Elise. They began descending off the ceilings and walls, their maws dripping with green glowing venom as they eyed the group hungrily. As one male pulled out a rifle to shoot, Jhin moved in the blink of an eye, pulling the revolver from his waist and just as fast, pulling the trigger. Within less than two seconds, the man's body went limp, as the bullet passed through his head and through the train car's walls.

"Now just because I am not her bodyguard, doesn't mean I can't kill some of you." Jhin said calmly under his mask. The train was travelling under a tunnel, and within the darkness of the car, the screams and cries of several men, along with the sound of flesh and bone being torn, ripped and chewed, resonated through the car.

Upon exiting the darkness of the tunnel, the room displayed a scene of horror. Limbs and organs of each man laid across the floor, if it wasn't being eaten by the arachnids currently feasting upon the carcasses that were the train's enforcers. Blood splattered across the walls and windows of the car, the carpet floor soaked with red from its previously burgundy color. The room was filled with the stench of blood and other bodily fluids, as it happens several men desecrated themselves upon seeing their doom.

"Bravo, my queen. It is always a beauty and privilege to see your family do its work on the poor souls that cross you." Jhin complimented. "However, there is something missing from this scene. Something that I dare say can be recovered by yours truly." Jhin stepped over several limbs and heads as he scanned the area.

"What could be so wrong, dearest Virtuoso?" Elise called, as she unraveled the appearance she adorned prior to the slaughter that was before her. Jhin threw up a finger to signal her to silence. After a short pause, he pulled out his revolver and shot at a turned table near the corner of the room, a squeal filling the room upon the shot being made.

"There you are, my dear. Why don't you come out so we may see you?" Jhin called. Silence. Jhin walked over to the table and kicked it away, revealing a young woman with brunette locks flowing down her shoulders. She was clad in nothing but her undergarments, and judging by the Valor bills wedged in between her straps, Jhin deduced that she was a mere stripper here to provide entertainment to the group.

"Why hello my sweet. You seem to be lost. What is your name?" Jhin inquired kneeling down next to the frightened woman. She could only look in silence at the enormous spiders still feasting upon the dead men within the room. It was then that Jhin grew impatient and placed his revolver at her chin pointing upward. "What is your name?" he said in a more stern tone.

The woman was in between sobs, obviously hyperventilating from the scene. "N-N-Naya…" she mumbled. "P-Please don't kill me! I-I am a s-summoner of the institute!" Naya shouted, Jhin smiled under his mask.

"A summoner? Well then, that changes everything!" Jhin exclaimed, standing with his arms wide. "We can't just kill you any typical way, now can we? No, no, no. killing you would do no good." Naya looked up to him, hope filling her expression. "We have to make your death spectacular…"

With that her skin flushed of its color. Jhin turned around and assembled his rifle in blinding speed, pointing the barrel at the woman's eye. "You will be the centerpiece to a grand play, my dear. The start of an inner turmoil that can shake mountains. Relish the spotlight now, and in the afterlife…"

Naya went to scream, but the only sound made was the loud bang of Jhin's rifle and the splatter of blood on the wall in the corner. As Jhin walked away from the now dead woman, the spiders saw the body and hastily moved over to feast on it, her body being ripped and torn as they chewed through her corpse.

"Now _that_ is how you perform my queen. Shall we continue with our venture?" Jhin bowed, earning a smile from the Spider Queen.

* * *

As Jay, Ezreal, Karma, and Sivir discussed the plan of which we were to act upon in finding the artifacts, I remained seated with Nida in my lap, bored to no end. While I did agree to join the summoner on his quest, so far it has been nothing but talking. No action, no bloodshed, no trophies to collect from those who dare appose us. It went slightly dark from the passing tunnel, only for it to shift back to light once it passed.

That is when it hit me. The distinct smell of blood. Although slight, I can tell that somewhere nearby, someone is bleeding profusely. I tapped Nidalee, who was currently dozing off in my lap. She looked to me with sleepy eyes. She must have seen my serious expression, or heard the growl emanate from my throat, because she immediately twisted to me.

"Ren, what's wrong?" her words caught the attention of the others, as they turned to me with curiosity. I looked to Nidalee and tapped on my nose twice, gesturing her to sniff the air. After a long inhale, Nidalee's eyes went wide, revelation hitting her.

"You smell it too?" I inquired, reaching for my dagger.

"Yes. What's more is that it isn't the only one. More and more of it is filling the air." Nidalee replied, standing from my lap and grabbing her spear.

"What's wrong guys?" Jay said, suddenly alarmed at the two fo us preparing our weapons.

"Karma may have jinxed us. Nidalee and I both smell a large amount of blood nearby, and at least one corpse." I explained. The others immediately stood to their feet, alarmed at the observation.

"We have to check out the train and see what's going on." Jay began, pulling out his summoner orb and expanding it. "Ezreal, Sivir, and Rengar I'm going to need you three to get some enforcers from the front car and explain the situation. Karma, you, Nidalee and I are going to look for the source and investigate." Jay whispered some incoherent words, before his orb glowed bright blue. "Everyone touch the orb. It is going to serve as a temporary nexus, allowing us to communicate telepathically. If you see something or found something, holler." Everyone nodded, and placed their hand onto the blue ball. I felt a small portion of my essence flow into the orb, only to be sent back into me immediately.

 _Sync complete. Can everyone hear me?_ Jay's voice called in my mind.

 _Crystal clear._ Ezreal's voice followed.

 _Got you._ Sivir said.

 _Here, summoner._ Karma called.

 _Ready._ Nidalee spoke.

 _Same._ I mentally voiced. Jay nodded in approval.

 _This will last three hours and for about a five mile radius. Luckily this train is about a mile and a half long. I will be able to see what is going on when I link to you, and hear what is going on. Likewise, you can see and hear what is going on by closing your eyes and focusing on the person you chose. Everyone set?_

I tightened my grip on my dagger and released my armblades. _More than you know._ I voiced.

 _Alright let's go._ We all moved quickly out the room, passing through the corridors and through train cars. It was at the moment when we were two cars from the enforcers that Nidalee sent a wave of energy to us.

 _I found the first source._ She said. Stopping and closing my eyes, I focused on the bestial huntress, immediately gaining her vision. What I saw was horrific. A man and woman gutted and ripped open, the male having a bullet hole passing through his head. The walls were covered with blood, for some reason with an intricate pattern. _You all seeing this?_

 _What the hell happened here...?_ Jay voiced, watching the scene through his orb.

 _These bodies are old. About four hours or so. The blood had already dried and the amount soaked into the carpet already stained. Whoever did this, is probably still on the train, considering we left Landown almost six hours ago._ Nidalee explained.

 _I know those two…_ Sivir voiced. _They were an engaged couple…I was to go to their wedding back in Shurima, and they were taking a trip to Piltover for vacation. This is cruel._

 _We can't mourn for them now._ Jay said. _We have to find the killer before they can get away. It is easy to get someone mixed up among the hundreds of passengers that boarded between the Institute and Landown. You three keep searching. Maybe they left something in that room that we can use as a lead._

As we passed through the final car before the enforcers, the smell of blood was far more prominent. But the evidence of it wasn't what alarmed me. It was the amount and the freshness.

 _We're at the enforcer's car, but I smell a large amount of fresh blood from the other side. I fear the worst._ I voice mentally.

 _I got eyes on you Rengar. Proceed with caution._ Jay replied. Just as I reached the handle and pulled the door open, my eyes opened as wide as possible to the scene. _Oh my gods…_

 _What the hell happened in here?! This is a slaughter house!_ Ezreal shouted. I could feel the fluctuation of energy coming from Sivir, and got concerned. Turning to her, she was bent over a garbage pail, voiding her stomach of whatever she had to eat earlier.

"Battle Mistress, are you alright?" I inquired, resting my palm onto her back. She pulled a bundle of he hair from in front of her and stood up straight, wiping her mouth with a spare cloth she had in her pocket.

"I'm….I'm alright. But what in the gods above happened?" she asked, walking into the car and covering her nose. The smell was so prominent of blood that even I had to throw my hands over my own nose.

"I do not know, but whomever did this will meet a terrible end. And that end meets with my blade." I replied.

 _We can't kill them. It's against law as Institute champions to kill another person, regardless of whether they deserve it._ Jay voiced with anger in his tone. _As much as I would love to put the fucker six feet under for…wait what is that?_

I turned to the corner to see a pile of flesh and organs brutally shredded and a bullet hole the size of a golf ball going through what appears to be the head.

 _Another reason why this killer needs to die._ I replied, a growl emanating from my throat.

 _No, I mean the sash next to it. That…that is a bronze summoner sash!_ Jay exclaimed. Walking over to the scene, I picked up the sash he was talking about and inspected it. _No…that is Naya's insignia…._

 _Who is Naya?_ Karma inquired.

 _Naya was one of my friends who recently joined the lower ranks of the league. She was an Ionian summoner. She was only nineteen…_ Jay replied, his voice filled with agony. Somehow I felt his energy wane severely. _Why…she had nothing to do with this!_

 _Jay, calm down. Once we find the killer we will make sure he pays for his crime. I promise you that._ Ezreal voiced. I could feel Jay's emotions run wild through the heavy fluctuation of magic.

Then a loud explosion went off ahead of us, rumbling the train. _What was that?!_ Jay shouted.

 _It came from the engine car!_ Ezreal exclaimed. We all ran to the door and upon opening it, saw a hooded figure standing at the open door, revolver in hand and the conductor's body laying limp on the ground with a bullet in his chest.

"Who are you!?" Sivir shouted, opening her boomerang blade and preparing to fight. Ezreal powered up his gauntlet and took aim, while I hunched down and prepared to pounce onto the mysterious figure. Through the darkness of the smoke coming from the blown engine, I couldn't make out his face, but it held a glimmer from the lighting from the sun. Before we could act, the figure tossed a small device at the engine once more, and jumped back to fall out the opening. The three of us ran to the exit to see him quickly running off into the shroud of the forests that surrounded the train, with him a very large black object with what appeared to be eight legs.

"Who was that?!" Ezreal called.

"We can't ponder on it now! The train's main engine is blown and from what I saw he threw another explosive at the engine. If we don't deactivate it or separate the cart the train is gonna derail from the explosion!" Sivir exclaimed. Promptly sheathing my dagger and locking my armblade, I grabbed the two under my arms and ran back to the enforcer's car, tossing them onto the floor before turning around and stabbing the lock between the cars with my blade. The lock broke and the train slowed down, while the engine car kept going. It went about ten yards before a much larger explosion boomed from it, sending the car careening into the air and off the rails.

 _Is everyone alright?_ I asked. I received various replies, indicating everyone was in one peace. _So then, is it safe to assume someone is out for us or is this a coincidence?_

 _Someone is out for us._ Nidalee called. _Those markings on the wall in the room of the couple showed that it was some artist. The intricate detail to the design hints at that. I say we regroup, see how the passengers are doing and debrief on what's going on. Hopefully we can get in contact with the institute about the situation._

 _I agree._ Karma began. _I will check the other passengers and try to calm whomever was shocked by the explosion. Should we mention this to anyone?_

 _No._ Jay said sternly. _Tell them the engine overheated, caught fire to the enforcer car and needed to be detached. We don't know if anyone within the enforcer car had family on there._

 _But the enforcer car didn't catch fire._ Sivir called.

 _I will handle making the argument true. You all just go handle the passengers and the plan. I will meet up with everyone short back at the room. I am disconnecting the nexus now._

With that, the energy from the others were cut, and I was to the current company of the Explorer and the Battle Mistress and my own thoughts once more.

"You think Jay will be alright? He seemed really cold about the whole thing." Ezreal inquired.

"When you find that innocent lives have been taken, that one of the few people you know was caught in the crossfire, and that all this happened potentially because of you," Sivir explained. "Then you have every right to be cold, if not furious."

* * *

 _Naya...why would they do this…_ I thought as I walked to the enforcer car. I passed by Rengar, Ezreal and Sivir, not making eye contact with any of them. I can tell they were concerned about me with their expressions, but right now I had a burial to perform.

Moving over to the entrance to the enforcer car, I cast a small barrier spell to break the lock between the cars and then activated it again to send a force wave to push the car up to the burning engine. Once away from the train. I cast ignite in my hand. I put more focus into the spell until it was a large ball of fire. Throwing it into the car, I saw the inside catch fire, and within minutes the whole car was burning, flames erupting form open windows and doors. I gazed into the inferno that I created, my mind reeling on the possibility of the massacre within the train ride being my fault.

"This shouldn't have happened. No one deserved what these innocent people got." I mumbled to myself. Curling my hands into fists, I could feel the anger well within me, filling my mind with evil thoughts.

"I swear when I find the fucker that did this, League be damned, I will make him suffer." I growled. I heard footsteps approach from behind me and upon turning to see who it was, I was met with the green eyes of Karma, filled with concern.

"Jay? Are you ok?" she called. I closed my eyes and turned back to the fire.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I thought simply finding the artifacts would be clean cut. Just get the stuff and get out. But now I see that something as powerful as what I have and what I seek inherits the red dot to my head. And the collateral damage to those around me." I mumbled. I dropped to my knees and fists. "This is all my fault."

"No, it is not. Just because you are possibly the target does not mean you are at fault for everything that occurs. I know it is sad to see people get caught in the crossfire of something, but when you cannot control what happens you cannot blame yourself for it." Karma said, walking beside me and kneeling down. "I don't want you to blame yourself for something else that happened."

Looking to the Enlightened One I saw confliction within her eyes, probably about me. Before I could respond, she threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a warm hug. "And whatever you do, don't take revenge on someone because of something. Take pity, and make them repent for the atrocities they are responsible for."

I inhaled deeply, before closing my eyes and throwing my arms around Karma. After a few moments, we broke away slightly and looked at each other. "Thank you, Karma. I need that." I said. I gazed up at her warm smile and got lost in those emerald eyes. I felt her stare back into mine and for the first time, I felt at peace. More than any other time in my life. The burning wave of hear at my right and the soft glow of fire attached to her skin was almost non-existent to the present woman in front of me.

We sat there on the rails staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, until I realized I had been staring too long. She must have seen it too, as she turned away and broke our embrace with a blush.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I said nervously. Standing up from the floor, I continued to deny eye contact with the duchess, as she did for me.

"It is alright. I-I was hoping I didn't cause you discomfort." She replied.

"No, no. It's alright." I said. "…you have…really beautiful eyes…"

"T-thank you…" she responded nervously. After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat and dusted my robes off.

"Well, shall we head back? I am sure people are going to wonder what happened." I said.

"Yes. That would be optimal." She answered. While we walked back what felt like ten miles compared to ten yards, we never looked to each other, obviously still flustered about the moment before. _I do not know what is going on here, but I pray that it involves me and her._


	7. Enforced Resolve

Chapter seven: Enforced Resolve through Unfortunate Events

When I saw Rengar, Ezreal and Sivir walk up to me with disheartened expressions, I knew they could do nothing to ease my summoner. I couldn't blame them either. The fluctuation of magical energy just from being linked to us was overwhelming. I began to feel light headed, just from over exposure. It was similar to the way it was before when I passed out, only this time the power was dangerously waning my own. I knew that if we had not broken mental link with him, we all would have fell victim to the power.

I walked past the three, receiving confused eyes from them. "Karma, what's wrong?" Ezreal inquired.

"I have to see my summoner. He is in pain and I must be there for him." I replied. Before I could move further, I felt a large hand clasp onto my shoulder. Turning to the owner I was met with the eyes of the Pridestalker, filled with concern.

"It is ill advised to approach him when he has such a large impulse of magic waning." He began. "I need not remind you of the effects that magical fluctuation can have on you, considering I am not the only one who suddenly felt the pressure eating at my conscious when we were linked."

"I know, but I was bound to him for this precise reason, and I refuse to let him be in pain because of this incident." I retorted. Rengar looked to me, seeing my objective unchanging and sighed.

"Very well. But if you feel like your body cannot stand near him much longer, step away. I would rather not have my friend feel guilty about the ill condition to his champion." Rengar submitted, releasing his grip on my shoulder. I nodded and turned back to the path Jay went. Upon stepping out the train, I saw him with a large ball of fire in his hand, throwing it into the enforcer's car and waiting. Walking to him I saw the fire spread through the car and within moments turn into an inferno. The smell of burning flesh and wood filled the air, but from my eyes on the now growing magical essence from Jay, I knew I had something more important right now to do besides mourning.

Within feet of him, he dropped onto his knees, his magical essence shrinking back into him. He turned to see me, his eyes filled with remorse and anger. "Jay? Are you okay?" I called.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I thought simply finding the artifacts would be clean cut. Just get the stuff and get out. But now I see that something as powerful as what I have and what I seek inherits the red dot to my head. And the collateral damage to those around me." he mumbled. He balled his hands into the dirt and gravel into fists. "This is all my fault."

"No, it is not. Just because you are possibly the target does not mean you are at fault for everything that occurs. I know it is sad to see people get caught in the crossfire of something, but when you cannot control what happens you cannot blame yourself for it." I replied, walking beside him and kneeling down. "I don't want you to blame yourself for something else that happened."

He looked up to me, and I took the initiative to wrap my arms around him. "And whatever you do, don't take revenge on someone because of something. Take pity, and make them repent for the atrocities they are responsible for."

I felt his arms reach around my sides, resting onto my back. . "Thank you, Karma. I need that." He said. He looked up to me, and I to him. For the moment our gazes were locked, I could feel something well within my heart. A warm, peaceful wave of happiness flowed through my system. I haven't felt this comfortable with another person in a long time, and I can see through his gaze that it is easily reflected within his own.

It wasn't until his eyes widened that I realized I may have stared too long. We both looked away from each other, faces flushed red from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he said nervously. He stood up from the floor and remained looking away, while I mimicked his actions.

"It is alright. I-I was hoping I didn't cause you discomfort." I replied, rubbing my arm with my hand.

"No, no. It's alright." He said. "…you have…really beautiful eyes…"

My heart almost skipped a beat as I raised my hand to my cheek, almost reaching my eye lid. "T-thank you…" I responded almost in whisper. Something about what he said sent butterflies into my stomach. I didn't know if it was the compliment or if it was him giving it, but it felt really pleasant.

"Well, shall we head back? I am sure people are going to wonder what happened." He called.

"Yes. That would be optimal." I answered. We began walking back to the train, still denying looking at each other. But from the short looks over to him I could see him just turning back from looking to me. _Why does it feel so…foreign to be next to him now? And why do I feel so elated about a single compliment?_

Upon arriving to the train, we stepped back onto it and walked through the cars until we found the other passengers gathered within the coach car. Ezreal and Sivir were checking to see if people were harmed, and I saw Rengar at the door leading to another car standing guard. He was probably instructed to prohibit people from seeing the murder scene within the suite.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out to the crowd, obtaining their attention immediately.

"Yes. What happened?" one male replied. He was elderly of age based on his appearance.

"Unfortunately the engine overheated and caught fire." Jay called. "The fire spread quickly and caught to the enforcer's car as well. Sadly the car's link was destroyed due to the fire and disconnected the cars. The engine exploded and caught both cars within it. I am sorry to say neither cars' occupants were found after the explosion, which could only lead to the demise of the enforcers and the conductor." The crowd went silent at the bad news, most of the adults either covering their mouths or removing the hats they wore.

"What do we do now?" a female called form the group.

"I am a summoner of the institute. I have already sent word to the League about the incident and can confirm that a rescue team is being sent from Landown to our current location to recover all passengers. Me and my team will remain within the cars to provide any assistance we can to those who need it until the teams arrive." Jay replied. "If you have any pressing concerns refer to the Duchess here. Please remain calm and together for the time being."

The passengers understood him clearly and collectively nodded to the order. Jay turned back to the exit of the train and pulled his summoner orb out.

"Jay? What are you doing now?" I called.

"I have to inform Naya's family about her death. I know them too well to just let them be in the dark until the League decides to inform them." He replied. "The rescue team will be here in three hours. Can you, Ezreal and Sivir use the equipment and materials left on the train to aid the passengers? I need a moment." I nodded silently and moved back to the passengers, throwing a concerned look to Jay as he rested his head in his hands.

* * *

As I scrolled through my contacts in the orb I scrolled past Naya's face. I stopped and looked at her once more, feeling the sadness well back within me.

"What were you doing there…." I whispered.

"Jay." A deep voice called. I looked over to see Rengar leaning on the wall looking at me. "I have something for you." He moved from the wall and reached into his pouch and pulled out a small sash. I could vaguely see Naya's summoner insignia and rank on the cloth as he handed it to me.

"Thank you Rengar. It means a lot that you gave this to me." I said.

"As a hunter, you know that my priority is to acquire a trophy for my hunts. But in the case of losing someone, I gather mementos of those I cared for. I can see that you felt some kinship with this Naya female, and upon feeling your distress to her death, this is the least I could do."

I looked down at the sash to inspect it. The normally sky-blue cloth was dotted with red. The insignia was a gold lined shield with an intricately designed heart in the center and a sword going symmetrically down the middle. There was a line of text underneath saying "fortissimum est cor musculus".

"The heart is the strongest muscle…" I whispered.

"That is Braum's saying." Rengar stated.

"Yes. And it just so happens that Naya's main champion was Braum. They were good friends too, which means I have to tell him as well."

Rengar kneeled over and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "Jay. You must not let this deter you. This will only prove that someone out there is looking to obtain what we have and are looking for. This is no longer just a simple mission of retrieval. It is a mission to protect the greatest power and potentially the greatest weapon from falling into the hands of murderers. And so long as you have us, we won't let that come to pass." He took his hand and patted his chest thrice. "You have my word as a hunter."

I looked to him with a feeling of relief, and mimicked his action with a smile. He nodded.

"I will leave you to your actions. Stay strong, Jay." He said as he stood and walked away. _I have good friends._ I looked back to the sash and decided what I wanted to do with it. Taking both ends I wrapped the cloth around my forehead and tied it behind my head. I pulled the sash down until the spot where the insignia covered my right eye, and threw the hood of my robe over my head.

As time passed and the eventual three hours came to an end, the rescue team showed up with several dozen summoners and a few champions, including Braum. I had to tell him at some point about Naya, and seeing his normally cheerful expression turn sad made me feel like I caused the world to cry.

"It…it is sad that the young woman had to perish so, but I know that her pure heart and strong soul will put her with the spirits at peace. She no longer worries for the pains and sorrows of humanity, and for that we will not mourn, but will celebrate." Braum spoke. "Do not worry about her family. I will present them with the news. In the meantime, I recommend you find peace with the fact summoner. I can feel your heart weeping still."

He wasn't wrong. I was still shaken up at the fact that she was caught in the crossfire of something that was about me. But with the words he said, coupled with his normally soothingly deep voice, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Braum. It means a lot to me that you say that." I replied.

"Do not mention of it, friend. Now, I have a mission to get these people back to Landown. Do you wish to join?"

"I unfortunately have to keep moving to Piltover. Did the Rescue team bring a teleport scroll with them?"

"Yes, in fact. Bard!" Braum shouted. The celestial caretaker chimed loudly in response and floated over to us. "My friend, can you transport the summoner and his company to Piltover? They have a mission to fulfill and they desperately need the transportation."

Bard chimed lightly and nodded. Turning to the direction of Piltover, Bard summoned his musical device and blew the horn, summoning a large golden portal.

"This passage will take you into the city within two hours. From there you are on your own." Braum explained. I smiled to the supports, thankful that out of the misfortune of the day, we were still able to catch a break.

"Thank you Braum and Bard. Good luck with your tasks." I said. The two simply nodded, Braum with his warm smile and Bard with a happy sounding chime. I walked away from the two and over to the group.

"Well, good news is that we are still able to get to Piltover from here, and luckily within two hours." I began. "Bad news, we will be in a random spot. So I hope you know your way around the city, Ez."

"Don't worry, I got it. We will be in my building by midnight." He replied. I nodded at the group and moved over to the golden portal, walking through the passage. I felt the others walk into the passage behind me.

* * *

Renzo was calmly strolling through the Institute's hospital and came across the room Xemnas was assigned to. It was well past visiting hours and Renzo knew that most of the staff was already gone or attending to other patients, which made visiting Xemnas easier. Xemnas decided that until they found a place where they could plan secretly, that he would use his "incapacitation" to remain within the care of the Star Child. Upon opening the door, Renzo was met with the gaze of a half exposed male within the darkness of the room.

"I take it you are here to explain the situation." Xemnas called. Renzo looked over to the medical bed he saw him resting in the last time they met, seeing the unconscious and nude Star Child. It was evident by the dried white fluid on her mouth and body that Xemnas finished his "Examination" from her.

"And I take it you had a good time fucking a star?" Renzo replied with a smug look.

"What happened?" Xemnas ordered, his voice deeper than normal. "Do not test my patience."

"Relax, Xem. We got the location of the Edge of Yuka and the destination of the Eye." Renzo said coolly. Xemnas let out a sigh.

"So I take it Jhin and Elise were unable to kill the summoner and retrieve the eye?"

"Yeah, they croaked on it. I figured they wouldn't be able to kill him on the train with so many constraints to the situation, which is why I told you that I would handle the situation later."

"The only reason why I let you speak however you choose is because I know that you are capable of handling the problem. I expect you to pull through." Xemnas said sternly.

"Hey. You worry about getting rid of Thadde-fag and I will handle the Eye. Me and Zanna will kill the summoner right before he gets the artifact and bring back both it and the Duchess, as you wanted." Renzo explained.

"Good. Now leave me. I have some business to settle." Renzo bowed slightly and moved to leave.

"Renzo." He turned around to see Xemnas smiling. "In regards to your assumption, yes. She felt nice."

Renzo smiled and walked out the room, breaking the automatically initiated illusion and sound barrier he always activated when he went to meet Xemnas. _This is gonna get interesting._

As he walked down the hall, he saw the Deceiver briskly stepping past him and to the room. The two exchanged glances for but a second, but the smirk that stretched onto Renzo's face as he looked at the mage told more than words could say. Leblanc abruptly stopped and looked back to the Grand Summoner with a surprised expression, only to stare at his back as he walked off casually. Turning back to her direction with a huff, Leblanc continued to her associate's room.

Upon entering the room, Leblanc came to see the unconscious healer on the bed Xemnas was resting for the last two days. Her expression went to shock and anger as she put the pieces together.

"How may I help you, my dear?" Xemnas called. Leblanc could only look to the man with a scowl, feeling betrayed as she felt something warm about this one. She went to speak, obviously about to argue as to why the Star Child was currently in a post-sex induced coma, but before she could voice her anger, Xemnas was standing from his seat with a sigh. "Leblanc…"

"No! I thought you cared for me, Xemnas! You said you loved me and now I see you with this pathetic harlot! How could you do this to me?!" Leblanc nearly screamed, her emotions welling within her eyes. Xemnas immediately switched to an annoyed expression at the sudden outburst of the mage.

"Leblanc." He called more sternly, but from the emotion filling the matron's visage, he knew he wasn't able to get through.

"I could have given you the world! I wanted to give you the world! And you stomp on my emotions and stuff yourself pleasingly within some other bitch! As far as I am concerned, I don't care for what you have to-"

Leblanc was cut off abruptly when Xemnas gripped her throat tightly and pushed her into the wall of the room, the audible thud resonating through the space. Leblanc looked to the Grand Summoner with fear, his eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Maybe you forgot how this worked, so I am going to fix that memory lapse right now." Xemnas seethed through whispers. His left eye contorted to red and shifted to a triangle pupil as it peered into the eyes of the Noxian. "Leblanc, you belong to me, not the other way around. You will do as I say without argument and serve me as the slave you are. I am you master and you will obey me."

The mage's expression went pale, as her mind began to fade into darkness. She released a slow breath and melted. "Yes…master…" she murmured.

"You belong to me." Xemnas called as he slowly released his grip on her throat and pulled her hair back.

"I belong to you…master…" she repeated monotonously.

"Good. Now that you know your place once more, I want you to remember this. The Star Child is pretty much your sister. You two live to serve me and anything else is irrelevant. If I say to do something, you do what you are told." Xemnas threw her onto the bed, her body falling limp onto the mattress next to the support. She looked over to Soraka with blank eyes.

"My…sister…" she whispered.

"Good girl. Now then, when I snap my fingers, you will explain to me the plan on eliminating Thaddeus." Xemnas ordered. With the snap of his fingers, Leblanc's eyes went wide and back to their normal color.

"Yes, master. His current associates include the Grand Summoner Nairada and Sixtenza, the Tribunal secretary Daedra, and the Champion Zyra, with the final being his main champion to summon in matches. The objective is to either frame him for the death of one of those people or kill him directly."

"If we kill Nairada or Sixtenza, Thaddeus will be suspicious to the cause, and killing the Rise of Thorns will start a turmoil beyond our scope. So our objective is to kill that secretary and frame him out of power." Xemnas affirmed. Leblanc nodded.

"The way I see it, if I shift into him and kill her in front of witnesses, he cannot attest against it. You come in to decide the verdict at his trial and when he is expelled from the league, we will eliminate him."

"Well played, my dear. I am grateful to have you and your sister by my side." Xemnas complimented.

"We are elated to be of service to you in any way we can, master." Leblanc purred. "I apologize if my sister was unable to last, however."

"Mean nothing of it, my dear. You are still looking for our hideout, correct?" Xemnas said as he walked back to his seat with his arms crossed behind him.

"Indeed, master. I believe I have found a special place where we may reside, but I will need to set the location up so that we are not discovered."

"Excellent. Proceed with your task, and know that there will be a reward for you at the end of it if you succeed." Leblanc stood from the bed and walked past the Summoner to the door before stopping and bowing deeply.

"Your generosity knows no bounds, master. I am grateful to it." Her eyes were closed but her left eye opened and looked back to the door for a moment before closing once more to ensure that she wasn't seen.

* * *

As we touched down after two hours of floating in what felt like golden space, we landed in a somewhat shady looking street in front of what appeared to be an abandoned factory. Looking around I could tell it was late, considering the roads were void of people and the silence of the night was everywhere.

"Well, welcome to Piltover guys." Ezreal called out, walking in front of the group with his arms wide. "It has been a while since I been here so let me look around to gather my bearings on our location and how to get to my building." He walked away from the group for a few moments, scanning the area.

"It must be close or past midnight. There doesn't seem to be anyone nearby." Nidalee called as she spun her javelin around and rested it almost expertly onto her shoulders.

"I agree. And I cannot smell anyone nearby." Rengar spoke. "Fortunately that means we can avoid the worst."

"I don't know…" Karma replied. "It seems too quiet. I know it maybe late, but at least some late night individual should be around here. I don't see anyone."

"Karma, please don't jinx us again. Just take it for what it's worth and lets just move to our location." I called. As I looked to where the explorer has left to, I was met with the sight of him sprinting back to the group, his expression of concern.

"S-she…! She is…coming!" Ezreal panted, resting his hands on his knees and recomposing his breathing. The group immediately readied themselves for a fight, alarmed at the haste of the explorer.

"Who? Who is coming, Ez?" Sivir asked. Just as the words left her mouth, a huge explosion rattled the building we stood next to. Looking to the smoke, I saw a wave of cyan strips through the cloud of dirt. It cleared up mostly to reveal an all too familiar trigger happy maniac with one of her more recognizable smiles.

"DID SOMEONE CALL MY NAME?!" Jinx shouted as she revved up her iconic mini-gun.


	8. City of Progress

Chapter Eight: City of Progress

"Holy shit, it's Jinx." I swore, taking a defensive step back from the loose cannon.

"Yeah. Evidently no one wants to be outside when those two running loose at this time of the night, regardless to what happened before." Ezreal explained. I had to turn to him with a confused expression, only because I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What happened?" I asked, but before he could answer another loud explosion rang out from the building, and from the debris was the Piltover Enforcer brandishing her state of the art hextech gauntlets.

"I got you now, you little shit!" Vi shouted as she rushed the blue-haired marksman, her right gauntlet whirring up with power. She leapt into the air and made a downward punch, barely missing the loose cannon as she sidestepped the strike. The pavement made a huge crater from the impact, the shockwave sending a tremor to us as I had lost my balance and fell to my knees.

"Regardless to what happened, we gotta help her stop Jinx before she does any more damage!" I called. I stood to my feet shakily and rushed at the Zaunite, forming a ignite spell into my right palm and closing it into a flaming fist. Pulling back, Jinx turned to me with a smile.

"TOO SLOW!" she shouted as she easily deflected the strike from impact with her right arm. As I careened past her right side, I saw her free hand moving quickly to her left and before I noticed what she pulled out, my body was wracked with a strong pulse of electricity.

"Nnnaaagghh!" I screamed, the pain of several hundred volts of electricity flowing through my body. As I began falling, I felt my body spike up in adrenaline. That same pulse from my eye resonated through me, as everything somehow went impossibly slow. With a quick twist of my upper body to the left, I was facing the sky and then to her, my fist still enflamed with the ignite spell. I used the momentum of the spin to launch my attack at a stronger speed. I felt the contact of my fist into her stomach as I saw Jinx eyes go wide. The impact of the punch blasted her back, sending her flying across the street.

As I caught myself from hitting the floor, I looked over to the loose cannon to see her clutching at her stomach in pain, but her smile never waning.

"Holy shit, nice punch!" Vi called with a smile. "Are you in this too?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. Looking over to the loose cannon, I saw her standing from her spot with her hand still at her stomach.

"I call interference! Do over, Sis!" she shouted as she walked back to the group.

"Sis?!" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Ezreal called as he stood next to me, offering a hand for me to stand. "What you're looking at are the Boomer sisters, Vi and Jinx. They found out a while ago that they were related by blood and, after a lot of negotiation involving various weapons and explosions, decided that if they were gonna chase each other, might as well be productive with their recklessness. Right now, these two are doing demolition on this side of the city."

"Oh so you're not part of the demo team? Well that sucks. It woulda been fun having someone else to play boom tag with." Vi spoke. "And that WAS TOTALLY LEGIT! YOU'RE IT NOW, SIS!"

"Bullshit. It's still your turn." Jinx retorted.

"Whatever. Anyway blondie, what brings you back to the hometown? Forgot your teddy bear pajamas or something?" Vi mocked. Ezreal scoffed.

"Whatever, Vi. Have you seen Caitlyn? We need to get to my place." He replied.

"Hatlady has been sitting on that building over there watching us play boom tag this whole time. Did you not see her?" Jinx answered. Looking up to the adjacent building Jinx was pointing at, I saw Caitlyn sitting casually in a seat with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of what is expected coffee in the other. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaan you're so slow."

"And you're still insane. To be expected since it runs in the family." Ezreal insulted. The two sisters merely smiled as they pointed their weapons at the explorer.

"Wanna say that again?" they said in synch. Realizing the other repeating their words, the two turned to each other. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!" they kept going.

 _"Bloody hell, Vi. Please don't start that again."_ The Sherriff's voice resounded. Vi pulled her radio from her hip and switched the button.

"Don't be such a party pooper cupcake. Just having sister time. Besides you need to come down and see the golden fagstick. Said he needs your help." Vi replied.

 _"I heard, love. I am already on my way. You two can continue with your…game."_ Caitlyn said.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Vi tapped the Blue-haired marksman on the shoulder. "You're it." She then sprinted off, heading back into the abandoned building they came from with Jinx shouting and laughing, shooting all the while.

"Is that even safe? She is using live ammunition and I have felt that pinkette's punches enough times to know how much it hurts." Sivir inquired as the group just watched the crazed duo continued to rampage within the building.

"They got suited with a device that disables them from getting physically hurt from each other's antics. That and since they have so much fun chasing each other while blowing stuff up or breaking it down, it only makes it more rewarding for them" Ezreal explained. I nodded in understanding. Shortly after, the Sherriff of Piltover walked up to our group, holding her famous peacemaker rifle on her shoulder.

"I do say, Ez. It is a weird time of night to show up in the southern districts." She called. Ezreal merely chuckled in response. I smiled at the friendship easily read between the two, but I felt something malicious nearby and turning around I saw Sivir with a deep scowl. Switching between the Battle Mistress and the Sherriff, I did the math quickly in my head. _Holy shit this is gonna be funny as hell._

"Well, we didn't have a choice where we dropped off at, and our timing was kinda forced. Anyway, I need you to get us to my place, considering I know you and Vi normally have your vehicle with you." Ezreal asked.

"Sorry love, but I have to stay with those two to make sure they don't do more harm than good. You're more than welcome to drive yourselves, but I have to remain here." Caitlyn replied, earning a sigh of disapproval.

"Well isn't that a shame. I guess we have no choice but to leave you here then. Come on Ez, lets-" Sivir spoke up as she stepped passed me and Karma, lightly shoving me out the way.

"Damn. And here I was trying to give you your birthday gift today. Shame." Ezreal teased. The Sherriff immediately jumped, her interest piquing. I couldn't help but go wide eyed. _Cait's birthday is today?_

"I am surprised you remembered today was my birthday." Caitlyn said, a grin spreading across her cheeks.

"What can I say? I like to keep tabs on people I care about. Now if you want that gift I am gonna need you to join us." Ezreal offered. Caitlyn bit down on her right trigger finger as if thinking, an act I saw Sivir mimic with a frustrated expression.

"Oh fine. I'll drive you guys." Caitlyn surrendered." But there is only room for five, which means some of you are going to have to stay."

Before Ezreal could speak, Sivir clamped her hand over his mouth and push him behind her. "Well, me and Ez can stay here while you take the rest of the people to his place. We will watch over the two maniacs and let you know if anything goes wrong."

"Sounds good to me." I chimed, walking up to the three with a smile. I looked over to Ezreal specifically and shifted back between the two women. He got the picture and went wide eyed. "Me, Karma, Rengar and Nidalee will be first. I assume you have some keys to the place right Ezreal? Hand them over."

"Wait what? Wouldn't it-"

"Be better if I got everyone settled while you two talk about that mission you guys came from?" I interrupted, making sure he knew I wanted to see him in this situation. "I thought the same thing. That's why I am asking for your keys."

"Jay, you better not-"

"Sounds peachy to me. Come on Ez. We have some stuff to discuss in PRIVATE." Sivir said as she gripped his arm and pulled him along to the destructive siblings. I could see in his eyes the plea for help, but I merely smiled at him, mouthing "good luck, bro". Turning back around to Caitlyn, she flashed me a sinister smile.

"You're an ass." She joked. "You purposely provoked Sivir to drag Ezreal away, and used their friendship as a means to get her jealous."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Why, whatever do you mean, Sherriff? I was only looking out for a friend."

"Clever. Anyway, my car is on the other side of the building. Luckily it's a pick-up so it can hold the big cat in the back." Caitlyn finished. She nodded her head and walked back to the building she came from, gesturing for the remaining group to follow. We got about three feet away before Rengar tapped on my shoulder.

"Question. What is this 'pickup'?" he asked.

"Its like a truck, only the back part is wide open for larger or more stuff to hold. Don't worry, big guy. It'll be just like the train, only without the walls!" I teased, earning a paled expression from the Yautja.

"I think I'll just follow along. It isn't the first time I have been in Piltover, and I can easily traverse the buildings to save time." Rengar offered, to which I waved off.

"Nonsense! Who would want to see a seven hundred pound lion beast man jumping from building to building at midnight? You coming with us, bud." I could faintly hear the Pridestalker whimper slightly, which made it a little bit sad, but a lot more funny.

Another tap on my shoulder, this time from Karma. Unlike Rengar however, she was significantly more serious in expression. Her somewhat focused scowl forced me into concern, as I moved to the side from the group with her and slowed my walking pace to speak privately.

"What's up, Karma?" I whispered.

"There is something wrong with the balance of spirits here. I can feel something foul plaguing the atmosphere." Karma warned. "And it's surrounding the Sheriff." Looking over to the marksman, I felt a significant wane of energy fluctuate off the air around her.

"I see what you mean. But I don't know what it means. Do you have any idea?" I inquired.

"I do not know, but it spells trouble with a capital T. I advise we keep our eyes on her and on our backs. Hopefully it's just a running superstition." She replied. I nodded affirmatively and continued to follow the group at regular pace. When we got to the truck that Caitlyn had, we all entered the vehicle, excluding Nidalee and Rengar.

"I'm gonna stick with the cat on the ride so that he doesn't have a heart attack." She said. As we drove through the empty night streets of the city, I could faintly hear the sounds of explosions and destruction far off from where we came.

"I guess boom tag got serious." Caitlyn mused behind the wheel. It was about fifteen minutes after we started driving that we reached the building Ezreal spoke of within the deeper part of the city. Even this late, there were still people roaming the streets in groups, probably looking for a good club or night spot. The building had a line waiting in front of it, presumably serving as one of the more popular night spots.

"Well, here we are." Caitlyn said as she turned off the vehicle. I looked back to see the Pridestalker holding Nidalee in a death grip, but her care for him allowing her to bear with the superhuman strength that he possessed. "Aw…that's adorable."

"It's okay, Ren. We can get out now…" Nidalee cooed as she rested a hand onto the Yautja's head.

"N-n-never…again…" He stuttered, obviously traumatized by the experience. It probably didn't help that we had a few abrupt stops and big bumps that forced even the inside occupants of the pickup to jump slightly.

"Is he scared of driving?" Caitlyn inquired as we watched the Pridestalker slowly come out the back of the truck.

"Petrified. He doesn't like vehicles at all. Trains, cars, trucks, I don't even think he likes boats." I replied. "You okay buddy?"

"I want…a steak…two pounds…for that ride…" he growled at me, indicating I owed him for putting him through that. I nodded approvingly.

"Consider it dinner. Now lets get into…whatever this place is." I replied. It just occurred to me the size of the building, as it was several dozen stories high. It didn't shadow the other buildings next to it, but it definitely had a alarming height.

"Before you ask, I will explain." Caitlyn said as she turned to us. "Ezreal, being the prodigal explorer, a renowned scientist and, wouldn't you guess, inventor, has had ample time in his life to build himself up. This building, known as the Explorer's tower, is the testament for his achievements. The bottom floor and lower levels serve as the city's most popular night club and restaurant. The first ten floors are the museum he decided to put in here, not like Piltover needed another one. The five floors above it is the laboratory him, Jayce and Heimerdinger share, and the last four are his residence with the top being his place."

"So he owns this whole thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. And he's never here to use it. Shame really. Anyway I presume that you lot will be in separate floors bunking as two."

As we approached the door, the bulky bouncer looked at the sheriff and nodded, but gave the group a stern glare. When Rengar went to walk past him, the guy placed a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, no weapons allowed." He called. Rengar looked down at him, obviously not intimidated by the guy and growled.

"You're not stopping me from taking my weapons." He said. The bouncer immediately got defensive and stood in front of the Yautja.

"No Weapons." He repeated, this time more stern. Before the situation could break into an actual fight I stepped in between the two holding a deep stare down.

"We're here as guests to Ezreal's house. We're not going into the club." I spoke. The bouncer looked down to me and then back to the Pridestalker.

"Fine. Take the right instead of the left, but I got my eye on you, big cat." He said. Rengar made a loud growl, but I rested my hand onto his chest and motioned him to follow us. As we passed the entrance and made our way into the main lobby of the currently closed museum, I looked back to the Pridestalker.

"I could have mutilated that peon." He grumbled.

"I know you could but we're not here to start fights, bud." We walked over to the large elevator, to which after boarding Caitlyn pressed the pad for floor 16. As the machine hummed to lift to group up, we reached the first floor.

"Alright who is staying here?"

"I prefer to be as close to the ground as possible, so Nidalee and I will be here." Rengar spoke up.

"Okay then. Each floor has the full set-up, so feel free to use it however you see fit. Just don't break the walls or ceilings please." Caitlyn concluded to both Kumungu natives as they exited the elevator. Pressing for floor 17, we all stepped off the elevator and into the room. From first glance, the place looked like a full scale house. On the left side was a fully equipped kitchen and dining area, the right side having a living room and a hallway to which I presumed was the bedroom and bathroom. The lavish furnishing made the room look more like a luxurious penthouse suite, and the wall across from the elevator was entirely glass, giving a fantastic view of the city and beyond it.

"Well then. This is sweet." I complimented.

"Go ahead and get comfortable. There is plenty of food in the refrigerator in the kitchen and the bedroom is down that hall. If you have any questions or requests, then Janna is on the top floor with Jayce. Call them up on the phone over there next to the wall." Caitlyn explained as she walked back to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Karma inquired to the sheriff.

"I have a call to make back at the Institute. Don't worry. The police department is literally down the block, so you can walk to my office if you have any troubles. I'll see you all later." Caitlyn replied. As the elevator closed I saw Karma somewhat furrow her brow.

"You alright, Karma?"

"As I expected, the sheriff is carrying something sinister within her spirit. I didn't see it before, but I am certain now. The thing is, I felt this presence before, but on a much stronger level." She replied, turning back to me. "It is well advised to be on guard for anything to occur between now and the day we leave for Shurima."

"Well, let's just hope we didn't get jinxed for the third time since we left. Until we figure out what is going on, I am gonna get some sleep. You should too." As I walked to the hallway I noticed the lack of multiple doors. I widened my eyes and paled slightly. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Karma called, concern within her tone. As I opened the door, I felt the color drain my face.

"So then. I am taking the couch, or we're gonna get comfortable with sharing once again?" I asked. Karma walked over to me to look into the room to see what I saw. The room, much like the rest of the somewhat apartment, was luxuriously made, with a bathroom adjacent to the wall the entrance was, a sofa along the wall and several other bedroom furnishings. Including a king-sized bed.

Only one king-sized bed.

"Jay, I told you-"

"Then we're sleeping in the same bed again. I know you're going to object to me sleeping on the couch and I would rather not have that argument once more, so we are sharing again."

With a heavy sigh, Karma placed a palm onto her forehead. "Fine. We may share once more."

"Alrighty then." I walked over to the bed and unzipped the hoodie I was wearing for the last two days, throwing it onto the nightstand to the right of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Karma inquired. I turned to look at her while I took of my undershirt.

"Getting comfortable to go to sleep? I don't sleep normally with my upper body covered, so I go bare chested."

"But, I am going to be in the same bed!"

"Indeed, and I advise you get comfortable too. No reason to keep that same outfit on while you sleep."

"…I think you're missing the point of what I am saying."

"Nope. Just know that since you and I are bound, we are going to see a lot more than just each other's faces every day, so might as well get used to having to see it. Of course I am not going to venture myself to try and peep on you, but if you happen to catch me indecent or I miraculously see your body, then it wouldn't be as bad as if it was the first mistake." I explained. "Besides, if there is anything, we need to get to know each other better than we already do. If I am right, the binding of a champion to a summoner normally lasts about twenty years."

As I dropped down spread eagle onto the mattress, I felt a wave of relaxation comb over my body. Letting out a calm sigh, I looked over to the Duchess. "Well? You gonna sleep or not?"

She obviously was still uncomfortable with the whole thing, and I could see she regretted not letting me take the couch, but she also held her stoic expression, as if that didn't deter her from the decision. "Alright." She walked over to the closet across the room and opened it to reveal several sets of comfortable sleepwear.

"This is convenient." As she pulled a robe out, she kicked off the heels she wore and pulled down the green stocking she wore on her right leg, revealing the smooth, almost silk contours of her thighs. I couldn't help but visually drink in the alluring sight of those legs, a set that could rival any other woman within the league.

"Are you going to stare while I change, or do you have something you want to say?" she called, interrupting my trance.

"You…have awesome legs." I complimented. It was obvious she didn't expect such a direct compliment after I was just caught ogling her by the sudden flush of color to her cheeks.

"Uh…thank you, I guess…?" she replied with an awkward tone. It still baffles me how someone like her picked me of all people to break her own rule and bind herself to me. She says it's to protect and watch the eye, and I am okay with that, but I wish I was more than that.

Then it hit me. I need to figure out as much as I can about the eye before something goes wrong, and from what Karma and the Grand Summoner explained, she is the best option to teach me. "Wait a second, Karma."

She stood straight and turned to me, curious to the sudden shift in tone. "Yes?"

"I know you don't have full understanding of the eye, and I know it's more or less my responsibility to understand it myself, but I can't help but feel powerless without knowing what I am dealing with and you seem to be the most knowledgeable in regards to the eye. Would you mind teaching me how to use it?"

"While you are correct in that I do not have full understanding, I cannot teach you everything, but what I can teach you is how to control your own spiritual energy. That might assist you in fulling controlling the power of the Eye of Yuka, and potentially the power of Omnimagi. Are you willing to learn?"

I nodded to her question, fully interested in understanding the power I hold. "Good. The first thing we will do is find the lowest point of lack of sustain within your body and learn to control yourself. With that, you are forbidden to sleep."

"Wait, what?!"

"More specifically, you are forbidden to do anything besides meditate your mind and body into one, merging your spirit with your physical form. Do not fret Jay. I have been through this with many people, and have undergone the process myself numerous times. I will join you along the process." Karma replaced the robe she chose back into the closet and walked to the bed. "We will begin immediately. Come into the living room in ten minutes."

"Alright." I replied, watching the enlightened one walk out the bedroom door. _Just one night isn't a problem. I just need to figure out how to use the eye._

* * *

As Caitlyn was heading out the lobby and into the night streets, she turned around and looked up to the floor that she left the Summoner and the Duchess to reside, pulling out the hextech phone from her pocket and dialing the number she needed to. After a few short rings later, a familiar voice called from the other line.

"Speak." Xemnas said in the stern tone he normal held.

"The summoner and his company has arrived to the city and are currently residing in the building instructed, master." Caitlyn explained.

"Good. If I am correct, sending the explorer and the Battle Mistress to Shurima is the first objective for them. In two days, I want you to end the summoner and recover the eye. As insurance that this does not go wrong, I am sending the Virtuoso to assist you in the task. Failure in unacceptable, understood?"

"Yes, master Xemnas. I live to obey your command." The line shut off and with it, the sound of Xemnas. Caitlyn looked back to the floor with a sinister smile. From another perspective, the red glow from her left eye flashed brightly, and with it, a triangle symbol blinked into her iris.


	9. The Creature Within the Power

Chapter nine: The Creature Within the Power

As I left the bedroom and ultimately Jay's vision, I felt a wave of euphoria wash over my body, a smile forcing its way onto my cheeks.

 _Why do I feel so happy that he was staring? I know I am not attracted to him…am I? Is he attracted to me?_ I thought. I looked down to my legs and just gazed at them, uncertain as to what he was complimenting me for in regards to my legs. While I am more than used to receiving compliments from my peers, subordinates and those that follow under me, I never felt so pleased that one male in specific would complement me on something so trivial. I shook my head frantically to break my thoughts. _Maybe I can find out another time what he thinks._

Right now I have to set up for the meditation, which means we need the floor to be open. I went to the small coffee table in the center of the room in front of the long, curved couch and slid it across the carpet until it was on the wall next to the kitchen. Seeing how we don't need to much space, that was luckily all the furniture I needed to move. Going into the kitchen, I scanned the various cabinets and drawers looking for candles, fortunate enough to fine about eight along with a lighter in the cabinet next to the refrigerator. Placing four in a square on a small plate, I lit the candles and placed them down in the center of where the coffee table was resting previously.

Seeing the proper set up completed, I walked back over to the room and opened the door to see Jay looking in the mirror and closely to the eye.

"Jay? Everything is prepared." I called. He turned to me with what was one of the most determined looks I have seen him muster since we met. Silently, he turned to the bed and grabbed the white shirt he was wearing previously and put it back on.

"Alright. Let's do this." He replied. We walked back into the living room, to which I moved to one side of the candles I had placed moments ago and sat cross-legged in front of.

"Sit across from me in front of the candles as I do." I said. After he assumed position across from me, I continued, "What we're about to do is enter your spiritual realm and awaken your soul from its dormant slumber. In this process, you may go from a few hours to several days without sleep or sustenance, but the longer you are in meditation, the stronger your soul will be when fully awakened. First, I want you to place your hands together in a prayer's pose and close your eyes. Then, every three seconds I want you to inhale deeply, then exhale and repeat that process."

Following my directions, Jay was calmly sitting across from me with his hands together breathing. "In a moment, you will be calmed of all worldly things outside your own thoughts. To solidify your peace of mind, think of pleasant images." I continued. Without a word, Jay continued what he was doing, to which I smiled to.

 _He seems so peaceful when he's like this. I wonder what he is thinking…_ I thought. I should have told him that since I need to guide his spirit myself I would be within his mind, but I doubt he has anything he would have that would harm himself or me.

I closed my own eyes and focused my inner flame to release my spirit. Opening it once more, I saw that I was no longer within my body and could clearly see both of us meditating. Unfortunately I could not see Jay's spirit, which was to be expected since he is relatively new to awakening his. I stood from the spot next to my physical body and moved over to Jay, resting my hand onto his forehead. Within seconds I was able to vividly see into his mind, and what I saw was shocking.

Pure darkness. His mind was blank and empty save for the dark swirling void that filled it, which confused me. I knew that if I was to reach into his mind, especially after telling him what to envision in his head, there would be an image, or a scene playing out here but nothing.

 _I do not understand. Where is everything?_ I asked to nothing.

 _I have forbidden you from seeing into his thoughts._ A deep feral sounding voice boomed around me, startling me.

 _Who is there?! Who are you?!_

 _Now, now. No need to get defensive, Karma. I am just protecting my cage from being destroyed or invaded._ It replied. _As for who I am, I cannot explain it just yet because I am being sealed from vision. The only way for you to release me is by having Jay envision the most beautiful sight he has witnessed in his life, and the saddest moment within his life._

 _Why should I allow you freedom? How do I know that you will not kill the summoner when I release you?_ I challenged.

 _Ah, always the opposing one, my dear. I see why he sees that as his most pleasant image. But alas, you are correct in your concern. I am a foreign entity living within this human's that are reincarnations of the Yukami. I only manifest as a specific form when I am released from this cage the Yukami has sealed me in when he passed, and as such, I am also the locked door to opening the full power of the current level of the Eye of Yuka._

 _You…were sealed into the eye when Yukami died?_ I asked.

 _Indeed, but he hated the term Yukami, so he gave that name to me. His actual name was Jayson, just as the human I am sealed in is named. I can teach him how to fully control the power of the Eye if I am released._

 _So…your name is Yukami?_

 _Yes, that is what you may call me. Now if you would be so kind to have him envision the things I requested, then we can get the door revealed so that I may be released. It is quite cramped in here._

I couldn't trust it. I wouldn't trust it. A random voice began talking to me after I entered Jay's mind, and is now telling me that I should free it from this place, claiming to be Yukami.

 _Still uncertain, my dear? Well, it is only fair that I give you insurance. You came here to aid the human in his spiritual venture by requesting him to envision his most pleasant thought. Here it is._

Within a moment, a large flash of light shone in front of me, nearly blinding my sight. I had to cover my eyes with my arm to prevent the light from completely destroying my retinas. As the glare cleared, I was able to clearly see what was inside of it, and the image shocked me.

It was me. More specifically, it was Jay and I watching the stars a few days ago within the train car, but his vision was nearly trained onto me.

 _She's so beautiful when she is focused…_ Jay's voice resounded. I looked around once more for the source, only to find it coming from the screen.

 _That was his thought at the time._ The voice called. _It seems that the human has taken more than a slight fondness to you, Karma. Half the time if it isn't about the Institute, it's about you. Quite frankly, I could use this image for the most beautiful image, but it wouldn't be enough._

 _His most pleasant image…is me watching the stars?_ I asked.

 _No. it_ is _you. Wow. Didn't think you were so oblivious to literally a picture of how a person feels toward you. Now that I have shown you that image, can you please get me out this cage? I haven't stretched my legs in literal centuries._

I was still unsure to this entity, even more now that I see that he has control over what I can and can't see within his mind, but I knew that if I didn't let whatever it was out, it would ultimately hinder Jay's ability to use the eye.

 _Alright. I will help you. But you must promise me this. When I release you, you must teach Jay how to fully control the Eye._ I offered.

 _My dear, I already promised that. What I can promise is the exact location of the Edge of Yuka, so that it may give him the true power that his is destined to possess._

At that, I was surprised. _You know where the Edge of Yuka is?!_

 _I am literally one of the two embodiments of the creation from the Yukami for long ago, and you question whether I know where the object that has my name on it is? My god, you humans are dense. You remind me of that time the human decided it would be a fantastic idea to eat nothing but chocolate for a week._

 _Wait, Jay did that?_ I inquired.

 _Yes, yes and he actually got darker in skin color, can we focus?! I really want to get out of here._

 _Alright, alright. I will be right back._

I closed my eyes once more and called back to my body, the feeling of my soul re-entering it's shell feeling like I stepped into a pool of cold water. Opening my eyes once more, I saw I was back in the living room, but this time the sun was outside and just above the horizon. Looking at the clock, it appeared to be nine o'clock. _I was in there for eight hours._

I looked over to Jay to see him still in the same position I left him before entering his mind, still keeping the breathing composure as well. _Amazing. Most people fall asleep after five minutes of doing that._

"Jay?" I called. He immediately opened his eyes wide and from the moment he looked to me, his eye blinked brightly and twisted counter clockwise once.

"Yes?" he replied in and almost concerning calm. As if he never fell asleep or even broke his trance.

"I need you to envision the most beautiful perso-THING. The most beautiful thing to you and then the most saddening thing you have experienced." I said. I knew I screwed up what I was saying with the thought on what the voice within his mind showed me.

"Alright." With that, he closed his eyes back and continued his focus. A few seconds later, I went back into the spirit form I held and went back into his mind. When I arrived, the zone was still dark, but this time a large, stone double door dozens of times taller than myself stood.

 _Okay, so the way this works is the moment both images are implanted onto the doors, I want you to input as much magical energy into the hole at the center of the door. Once that occurs, I can open from my side and will finally be free from this cage._ The voice boomed. I was even more uncertain than ever to release whatever was on the other side, but at this point I had no choice.

The left door flashed a few times, vivid images of various locations within Ionia, Demacia and even som Freljord locations shown. Eventually, the images turned into faces of people, more or less most of them looking directly at Jay. My own image popped up once, twice, thrice, five times, ten times….

 _Wait, what?_ I called out

 _That is correct, Karma. Jayson has held a deep affection to you since his entry within the league and the moment you two first met. While he never expressed such feelings openly, I have been within the walls of his mind and have seen your face and heard your name uttered more times than any other person outside his family members, to which only his eldest brother remains amongst the short,_ you _are the most beautiful thing he has laid eyes on within his life._

I was speechless, thoughtless in fact. I didn't know if I was flattered or happy at the fact that Jay has felt something for me for so long. It was almost a shame I didn't discover this sooner.

And even worse when I remembered why cared for him so much.

After countless images of my face framed the door, most of which was his vision of me than us looking directly at each other, the door shone brightly before an image of me smiling brightly at him was left. I remember that smile. It was when he finally reached gold ranking and he was able to meet me face to face for the first time.

The right door began flashing images as well, most of them sad and morbid, such as the loss of the female friend from the train incident, or the clouded images of her family being saddened by the loss of their daughter. None of these images involved him directly, however.

Then the door flashed once more and a scene played out of him staring at a roaring fire. The vision was blurry and misty, almost as if he was crying. His brother, presumably, was holding him within his arms. His eyes glanced over to…

Oh no.

 _It appears you have seen the pertinent issue, Enlightened One._ The voice called. _Yes, that image you see is the saddest moment within his life. The moment in which the human lost both his parents within a fire set to his home. You know this scene don't you?_

I had covered my own mouth with my hand and fell to my knees, tears filling my eyes as I saw the horror of the scene. I felt the small plop of water on my arm, and after a few seconds, it began raining.

 _If you are curious as to how it is raining within the human's mind, it only occurs when his emotions causes his physical form to cry. Right now, on the outside, he is crying. But it doesn't matter now, considering you were the one to cause him this grief. What is important is getting him out of it and into happiness._

 _…Yes. You are correct._ I replied.

 _Now, the final image has been placed. Input you magic energy into the center._ To his instruction, I conjured an inner flame blast with my mantra call and sent the force to the exact center of the door. Both doors shone brightly before they broke in half and began moving outward.

 _FINALLY FUCKING FREE. JEEZUM CROW._ The voice boomed from the other side of the opening door. As it parted fully, a silhouette about half my size walked forward until it was just in view for me to make out its shape. It looked like an animal, a quadruped for that matter.

 _I will see you in the real world, Enlightened One. There we may speak more._ It spoke. _Before I leave, I will assure you I will not tell him what happened that day, but you need to so that both yours and his skeletons may finally rest._

The silhouette jumped up into the air and twisted into a ball before blinking and disappearing. I closed my eyes and called back to my body, opening them again to see the summoner still in his position.

"Open your eyes, Jay." I called. With that he opened his eyes once again, and with it, his eye twisted counter clockwise twice.

"It feels good to stretch…" a feminine voice resounded within the room. The new voice drew Jay into caution immediately, as he stood from his spot and scanned the area.

"Who said that?!" he called.

"Calm down, Jayson. I am over here." It called. We both looked to the couch where the source was to see…a wolf. A snow wolf with blackened horns on its head and three tails was just lounging onto the couch. "You have no clue how pleasing that stretch was."

"Who…what are you?" I asked.

"I suppose I did promise some answers. My name is Zaxella. I am the familiar created by the original Yukami from several centuries ago, and the current spirit that resides within the Eye of Yuka. When he passed, he sealed my form into his essence and had it transfer within the arcane magical essence within the world. Literally all the spells used in the world since his passing have had an essence of Omnimagi within it, and with it a portion of me. But this isn't about me, this is about you." Zaxella gestured to Jay, raising its nose into the air quickly.

"Me?"

"Indeed. If I am correct you are the most recent Yukami reincarnation, and currently hold the Eye of Yuka. I am here to teach you how to utilize that power to its current fullest, before you get the Edge of Yuka and actually become the Yukami."

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. Zaxette." I said.

"Just call me Zax or Z. Makes it easier for humans to say my name." the wolf replied.

"Ok, Zax. First off, you are the familiar to the first Yukami?"

"Maybe I stretched that explanation wrong. I am the _spirit_ that was, and is, the familiar to the descendants of Yukami. In this case, I am YOUR familiar. Whatever you feel, think, or say, I know. Now then, on to the lesson of which you-"

"I still have questions though." I interrupted.

"I know that. And I will answer all of them in time. But we gotta get you started before shit hits the fan, so your first lesson is simple. Make a ball of fire." Zax ordered.

"Alrighty then." I replied. Lifting my right arm, I focused on my palm for a second before a small flame lit up inside my hand. With a little more investment of my current reserve of mana, the flame expanded until it was the size of a bowling ball. "How's this?"

"Alright. Now with the strength of that ball, compress it without reducing its power into a smaller ball."

I nodded and attempted to do what was I told, but failed the first time. I tried again but was only able to shrink the flame down its size. I tried three more times before the flame died out.

"I am using too much mana doing this, and I have no clue how to do what you told me. I don't even know what-" I stopped when I turned back to Zax.

Where the snow wolf familiar was previously now sat a fully nude female with snow-white, long hair and three snow-white fluffy tails, golden eyes, white dog ears and black horns protruding from her forehead. With her arms hanging along the head of the sofa and her legs crossed, she looked at me with a bored expression.

"I feel like if I don't demonstrate you won't get it. And my eyes are up here, Jay" the woman, presumably Zax, called to me. She stood up from her spot and stretched her body, her figure perfectly defined with the gesture, to which I couldn't take my eyes off of. I broke my own sight with a fervent shake of my head.

"I'm sorry, are you still Zax?" I asked.

"No. I just happen to have the same white hair, black horns, three tails and voice as the wolf that was just sitting there. My last name, Sherlock and first name, no shit." Zax said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, miss sass. I was confused because if you hadn't remembered, I am kinda new to the whole I have a familiar thing."

"I noticed."

"And wouldn't my familiar look, you know, familiar to me?"

Zax smiled sultrily and did a twist of her body. "You mean you don't want a sexy female familiar like me?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked away from the woman casually teasing me, earning a hearty laugh from her. "Haha! You humans are all the same! You get something good to look at and you're all tripping over each other. Especially the males."

I looked back to Zax, confused. "Don't you feel the same way since we share emotions or whatever?"

"You assume that we share emotions and you are correct. Whatever you feel, see, hear, smell or taste, I will too, but not the other way around. If I am pissed that the ice cream you ate tastes weird, you can be anything else, but if you are pissed I have to get angry too. Good thing it only works with really strong emotions like anger, sadness, lust or glee, otherwise I wouldn't have the ability to tease you like that. Now then, about that spell…"

Zax raised her left hand and instantly conjured a large ball of flame, the glare of the fire and heat easily felt from over near the window. Within seconds the flame shrunk, but still held the same glow and heat from its original size, before it became a golf ball sized ball of light.

"It isn't the idea of shrinking the flame, its _compressing_ it into a smaller form. It still holds its power from its larger size, and it does expend a small extra amount of mana, but it's easier than you think." Zax explained.

She closed her hand into a fist and walked back to the couch, dispelling the flame into the air. She dropped down casually onto the cushion. "Now try again, and think _compress_."

"Look, I know you're teaching him how to do…whatever it is you are teaching him, but would it be wrong to ask you to put something on your body? This indecency is obviously distracting him." Karma spoke up.

"See that is why I like your style, sweet cheeks. You notice that what I appear physically would distract him because he is male. However, you didn't pick up that it was my intent to distract him. The spell, regardless to difficulty while focused, will only prove more so if he is under the stress of battle, to which I can see occurring in the future. Now, back to business. Try again on the spell."

I looked back to my hand and made another ball of fire, this time larger than before. With more focus I tried once again to compress it, only for it to shrink completely. I began growing frustrated as I kept trying to compress the fire only to shrink it. After about seven or eight tries I completely dispelled the flame, feeling all my mana gone.

"I can't do it. I don't know what you expect from me."

"I expect you to learn this before the owner of the Eye of Shima meets you again."

"Wait what? Owner of the Eye of Shima?" Karma asked.

"Again? Who is the owner?" I followed.

"You didn't notice? That tall fellow back in the Institute that you blew his arm off. When he dashed to you, his left eye glowed red. That was the Eye of Shima." Zax explained. Karma and I looked back to each other with the same thought.

Grand summoner Xemnas has the Eye of Shima.

* * *

Xemnas was pleased that Caitlyn had reported that things were moving smoothly, more so that Leblanc after her departure the night prior, found a secluded location within the Institute that he and the rest of his group may plan without being discovered by the League. He was currently walking with the silent Soraka behind him to the location, waving at the various summoners and champions that greeted him.

 _Today I can set up the plan to get rid of Thaddeus and move to phase two. Once he is out the picture, I can use his power to take control of every summoner and champion within the league right now, and turn this place into my personal fortress._ He thought.

Turning the corner, he saw Leblanc waiting patiently on the wall. She looked to the Grand summoner with a smile, but faltered it slightly to the sight of the star child following.

"Master, if I may inquire, why bring my sister with you? Wouldn't it be optimal to have her do her own business so that suspicion doesn't arise?" Leblanc inquired. Xemnas knew that if Leblanc was calling him by the title she was instructed to refer to him by, she had already activated a short ranged illusion and sound barrier for them to speak.

"Because I was able to convince the other's to spot her in her duties while she takes a much needed vacation. Besides, I figured you would love to see your sister once more." Xemnas replied.

"O-Of course, master. I always enjoy her company. Not as much as yours, of course."

"Good. Because she will be staying in the location you have found under your care until we complete phase three."

"What if she gets hungry, master?"

"Then, as I said, it is your concern to keep her well. I can trust you with that task, correct?"

"But of course…" Leblanc said in a hushed mumble. Xemnas was silent for a second as he looked down to the Deceiver before looking forward.

"Now, take me to the location. I need to see what I am working with."

"Yes, master. This way." Leblanc walked forward and took another turn before coming to a dead end. The hall they were in had no summoner's close by and from what most people know, this area leads to nothing, as the wall's outside was covered by a large bundle of land.

With the wave of her staff, Leblanc revealed an illusion that dissipated into a passageway. The three walked through the illusion and down a flight of stairs before they came to a door with two torches lighting both sides. The mage promptly opened the door and held it for both Xemnas and Soraka to pass.

Upon entry, Xemnas noticed that the room was fairly expansive, looking more like a religious cathedral than anything else. Several tables with chairs were spread rather unorthodox around the room, with some upturned or broken. The walls were covered in either dust of old webbing of spiders. In the center sat a single altar with a long throne chair covered in dust and mildew resting in the middle. The air was fairly damp and musky, but it wasn't unbearably foul. Looking to the walls, Xemnas saw there was two more doors, presumably leading to smaller chambers.

"I am pleased with this location, my dear. You have successfully found an area where no one assumes we would be, and more over wouldn't look to find us." Xemnas called to the mage.

"Your praise is appreciated, master. I live to serve you." Leblanc replied, bowing low. This elicited a smile from the Grand summoner as he walked forward to the altar and stepped up to the chair. Raising his hand to the chair, he mumbled inaudible words before a wave of magic flushed over the chair. As it dissipated, the chair was completely clear of dust and age, looking as new and pristine as an actual throne.

Laying across the chair comfortably, Xemnas let out a long sigh of relief. "That is much better. Now then, my beautiful servants, I have two orders. Soraka, I want you to leave here and bring food to thins location. Do not let anyone see you come here or follow you, understood?"

Soraka merely nodded and turned away, walking back to the door that they entered from. Once it closed, Leblanc looked back to the summoner.

"What is it you wish of me, my master?" she inquired. Xemnas sat up in his seat and rested his arms on his knees.

"I have an itch I need you to scratch until the Star Child returns. While you assist me, we can solidify our plan to be rid of Thaddeus. When she returns I want you to find the remaining members of the syndicate and inform them that this will be our meeting location from now on."

Leblanc knew what Xemnas was implying with his words, and immediately strutted over to the chair, her hips swaying hypnotically as she approached him. "Where do I need to scratch, master~?" she called.

"The place you belong at…" he replied. Before another word was said, Leblanc was on her knees unzipping the trousers of the summoner while he smiled looking down at the Deceiver.

 _Soon, I will rule them all…_


	10. Cool Story, Bro

**Two more chapters to this story. It weird since I have more inspiration to write this than I do anything else. probably because all my life i had always wanted to make my own fiction story about myself and seeing as this thing is actually good, it makes it better.**

 **On a side note that i probably should have listed a while ago, I am part of the Black Penguin. So there is that. I will still do requests for stuff, but if i get commissioned it is gonna be better than most of the stuff i make, considering i am getting paid to make i look good. but there is that. here's the link to the page:** **u/7582949/The-Black-Penguin**

 **go check that out if you choose.**

Chapter Ten: Cool Story, Bro.

"Grand Summoner Xemnas has the Eye of Shima?! This is great! We can get him to get the Edge of Shima and then our mission would be finished!" I said happily.

"Whoa there, speed racer." Zax interrupted.

"Dafuq is a speed racer?" I replied.

"No, you idiot-Just listen. The guy back there obviously had full control over the Eye by the way he used it. From what I was able to see while I was stuck in your head, he pretty much abused it like a red-headed stepchild. A lot of people have been affected by the Eye's power." Zax explained. "One of them being that sniper that drove you and your company here."

"Caitlyn? Is that what that sinister presence was?" Karma inquired.

"Ever the observant one, huh sweet cheeks. Yes, that one has the influence of the Eye of Shima resting within her. Nothing she does until the link is broken or the owner passes is of her control and knowledge."

"Am I the only one that feels like there is a significant amount of information that you have to provide to us that we don't know?" I asked. "I feel like there is."

"Ding ding ding! Congratulations, kid! You got the "Capt. Obvious" Award!" Zax said sarcastically.

"…I like you for the fact that you're not dead serious about everything with a stick up your ass, but I really hate that sarcastic shit." I stated.

"Welp, you signed up for it. Anyway, since you have a group of people that needs "Enlightenment" on the true history of Omnimagi, I advise you get the big cat, his girl and the golden duo in here so that they can understand what is really going on."

"Speaking of Ezreal, I wonder what happened after we left them." I asked. "I guess I will ask when I get him." Heading over to the hextech phone that was on the counter in the kitchen, I picked up the phone from its base and began dialing for the upper floors, seeing the numbers for them on the base itself. After waiting for the ring to patch through, I was met with a short pause.

"Hello?" Ezreal answered on the other line.

"Yo, Ez. We got some serious stuff to talk about in regards to the mission. Gonna need you and Sivir down here as soon as possible." I said.

"Alright. We will head down in a few minutes. Did you page Nidalee and Rengar about this?"

"I was just about to."

"Alright then. See you in a few." As I hung up the line and picked it back up I dialed for Nidalee and Rengar's floor. The ring took significantly longer than to Ezreal, until I was met with a quick silence on the tone.

"…H-Hello?" Nidalee's voice sounded over the line. Her tone seemed tired, or maybe exhausted?

"Nidalee? We have more information in regards to the mission. When you and Rengar get the chance, come up to me and Karma's floor so we may discuss-" a loud groan was made on her side of the phone, to which she let out a deep hiss in a growl. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…just stubbed my…toe-oh…oooooooh….." She replied, ending her sentence with more of a moan than anything. I had to pull the phone away and look at it dumbfounded at what is happening.

 _They're literally fucking over the phone. That…is amusing._ I thought. "Well, hope you didn't hurt yourself too hard." I said intentionally. Nidalee went silent for a moment.

"Just…give us…a few minutes to…get going…" She continued, her voice obviously labored with pants even with her attempt to hide it.

"Sure. I'll see you two later." I hung up the line and immediately started chuckling.

"What happened?" Karma called.

"Nothing bad. Just making sure those two are happy." I said. Karma didn't get my implication but that was cool with me. We had more important things to discuss.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Ezreal, Sivir and a disoriented Rengar and Nidalee walked in through the elevator and sat on the couch. Karma took Zax back into the bedroom to find her something appropriate to wear.

"So Jay, what's the big deal? Why have all of us show up here?" Ezreal spoke up.

"Ok so first off, we got another person for the mission. She's been around long enough to know what is going on and she is probably the most knowledgeable in regards to what we got going on right now."

"Wait, it's a chick? Who is she? And how did she get into your room through the security downstairs?"

"It's probably best if I explain it directly." Zax called form the hallway. All eyes turned to her, and I can say her new look was surprisingly good in comparison to her animal form and her exposure before.

She was wearing black jeans and a red V-cut shirt, along with red and black laced heels. She had an ankle length red trench coat with various straps and hooks to connect the two sides of the jacket. The trench coat had a black inside and black hood, presumably to hide the horns and ears she had. Her hands had some fingerless leather gloves and, for some odd reason, she had an eyepatch for her right eye.

"Whoa, is this the chick?" Ezreal spoke up.

"Yeah. Guys, meet Zaxella or Zax. She is the literal embodiment of the Eye of Yuka, and as it stands, my familiar in regards to the Eye. She knows the whole story behind the Eye, the artifacts and Omnimagi as a whole." I explained.

"And I will start with the fact that you all have misled information regarding the artifacts and the Yukami." Zax continued. "For one, you were correct in there being several artifacts, but those are split into two types. The Yuka and the Shima are two halves to the final key into unlocking Omnimagi. They follow as the Eye and Edge of Yuka, and the Eye and Blade of Shima. These two halves were not only separated on material, but sentient spirits. I am the one for the Yuka type, and have full knowledge to the whereabouts of the Edge of Yuka."

"So where is it?" Sivir inquired.

"The Edge of Yuka is hidden within a tomb far underneath the Shurima Desert, and as it stands it is now covered by the current Shuriman Palace." Zax replied. "However, only the holder of the Eye may enter the tomb and recover the Edge." Zax answered.

"Okay, we can't go with. I was told there was a story behind everything." Ezreal said almost excitedly. _Must've heard he was getting answers to the story from centuries before and got hype. He truly is a explorer at heart._

"Calm your tits, goldey locks. The story is that the wizard Jayson, or as he is coined Yukami, found a way to blend the three prominent forms of magic within our known existence together to form the power of Omnimagi. It was so potent in regards to strength that it was seen as a weapon by others, to which he knew people would seek its power for foul reasons. In that regard, he sealed the link to using the magic and split its power evenly between two forms, The Yuka form and the Shima form. The Yuka is known for its power within Arcane magic, and is the basis of a majority of spells used by mages today. The Shima form harnesses the powers extracted from the void." Zax explained.

"So things like summoner spells are Yuka magic?" I asked.

"Correct. It also applies to things like sweet cheeks' spiritual magic and golden boy's gauntlet. The Eye and Edge of Yuka are the ultimate catalysts on their own to the greatest Arcane power known to man." Zax confirmed.

"That is a lot of power." Sivir chimed.

"Right. The Shima form, as I said, is mostly Void energy contorted into usable magic. While it doesn't hold form usable and manipulative as Arcanes, it revolves around the amplification and prowess of the person itself. Thing's like hyper-speed regeneration, enhanced physical strength, heightened senses, increased adaptability, the list literally goes on and on."

"So what was it that is controlling the sheriff?" Karma asked. Ezreal and Sivir looked to the duchess, confused and concerned.

"Caitlyn? What is wrong with her?" Ezreal said.

"I was getting to that sweet cheeks. The Shima controls not only the physical but the mental aspect of the user. If use right, it can manipulate another individual's mind and soul completely, turning whomever stares into the owner's eye or is cut by the blade to fall into a state of obedience, just like a slave."

"So, looking into their eyes and you get controlled?" Sivir asked.

"No. your mentality gets altered to be controlled. More specifically, your memory can be adjusted forcefully so that you are to believe one thing is happening. Such as a person is like a god to you, to which you worship and wait on as such."

"Whoa, so you're telling me that my best friend right now is just a puppet?" Ezreal asked, obvious frustration within his tone.

"Pretty much. But let me finish and I will tell you how to fix it. While the two forms, together, form Omnimagi, they can work against one another. The Shima can weaken or deactivate the Yuka through manipulation, and the Yuka can disable the Shima's influence. All it takes is a little eye contact."

"What the hell are we waiting for?! We gotta clear her now!" Ezreal jumped up and ran to the elevator, but Zax was already in from of the elevator with her arms crossed.

"Whoa there, speed racer." Zax said, holding her hand up to stop him.

"What the fuck is a speed racer?" Ezreal asked. Zax facepalmed.

"Surrounded by idiots, I swear…" Zax mumbled. "You can't just go head first and try to wipe someone. It's actually more difficult than you know."

"Then how?! Tell me!" Ezreal gripped Zax by the shoulders and began shaking her wildly.

"If you don't get your hands off my shoulders and stop shaking me, I will personally introduce you to the bottom floor WITHOUT the elevator." Zax warned. Ezreal removed his hands and threw them up in surrender as he backed away from the familiar. "Now then, the only way you can break the link someone has is if you see the iris glow the same color as the original Eye. Only then can you send a wave of magic through sight to break the link. Any other way will result in the same shit that happened to you three ladies from looking at the human."

"The human?" Nidalee asked. "We're all human, save Rengar dearie. And what do you mean by what happened to us?"

"She means me and when you three passed out from making eye contact with me back in the institute." I answered. "When does the Eye glow?"

"Whenever the afflicted is carrying out a task for the original. If I was controlled and was told to cut you, my eye would glow until I did."

"So until she gets ordered to do something, we can't do anything." Karma said. I saw Ezreal lower his head in defeat.

"Correct. Now back to the story. When the two forms were created, so was their artifacts. These artifacts were created by the wife of the Yukami, Shimara, which is where the Shima derives from. While he was a wizard, she was a warrior turned blacksmith. The two of them knew that if they didn't seal the power away, the world would crumble, so Shimara created the two weapons for both sides and Yukami embedded the power of the Eye's within himself and her. Right before their passing, they hid the weapons away and sealed both the forms into the Arcanes and the void. The only reason why the Yuka has been seen in history is because the Shima was inaccessible until recently."

"How did the Shima show up?"

"I forgot the name of those two but I think they're in the league? Um…Malzahor and Kassabi?"

"Malzahar and Kassadin…" Rengar mumbled. "They're the only two humans who actually had access to the void."

"That's right big cat. I'm glad so many of you are actually engaged in the conversation. Because of their exposure to the void, some of the power from it leaked out, with it the Shima."

"How did the Grand Summoner get it, then?" I asked.

"My assumption is that either he was exposed to the voids energy as a child, or his bloodline runs to Shimara, making him her descendant. That is the more likely probability, considering he knows what he's doing."

"So in essence…he like my distant cousin?"

"Probably. Anyway, my assumption is that the sniper from yesterday was told to wait a while before making a move. I know you in specific golden boy, want to help her, but for all we know outside what I explained, she won't do anything." Ezreal clenched his fist tight as he stormed to the kitchen.

"So what, am I supposed to just watch my friend do whatever this sicko wants her to do without care until she actually can be saved?! What if he forces her to kill other people?! What is he tells her to kill herself?! It's one thing to know when it happens but if we aren't there she will do it! I can't sleep on that kind of thing!" Ezreal shouted.

"Then sleep to this, Ez. You and Sivir will go to Shurima and prepare to go to the tomb. I will watch Caitlyn and I promise you, with everything I got, the moment I see her do something, I will stop her and break the link." I assured. Ezreal looked to me with confliction, to which I only walked up and raised my fist for his. "Pound on it."

Ezreal paused, obvious uncertainty written on his face. To be expected when the life of your closest friend is being controlled by someone else. But he looked at me and saw through the one eye I had exposed that I was as determined to help the sheriff as he was, and let out a sigh.

"I swear to gods, if anything happens to Caitlyn while I am not here, I will hurt you and the bastard that has her controlled." Ezreal said as he raised his fist and connected it with mine. I smiled warmly.

"Aw isn't that nice? Friends looking out for each other! Only one problem, human. You still have no clue how to fully use the eye. How do you plan on clearing her if you can't do simple stuff like compressing a fireball?" Zax said.

"That is where I say I will be spending the rest of the day today trying to figure it out. I promise before today's end I will find out how to use the Eye." I said to Zax. She looked at me with a frown, obviously not convinced at my words.

"Alright, human. I'll tell you what. Figure out how to get it by exactly midnight tonight, and I will show you the ultimate technique only the Yukami knows. He used this when he was fighting anything that would threaten the balance of the world, and it has been destructive to anyone against the Eye ever since." Zax offered. At that, I got hype.

"Deal. Now then, is the teleporter ready for use?" I asked Ezreal.

"Yeah, Heim came in this morning and started running protocol. The system is up and running for whenever we need to go." Ezreal replied.

"Great. You two will be the first to go so that you can explain the situation to Azir and hopefully get everything set up. We will stick it here until we get wind of whatever Caitlyn does." Ezreal nodded approvingly and moved to the elevator, along with Sivir.

"Be on floor twelve in thirty minutes. Until then, we will see you all later." Ezreal said as the doors to the elevator closed with the two going upward to their floor.

"I feel like the method of using the Eye is either extremely difficult to a new user, or ridiculously simple." I said to Zax, who merely shrugged in response.

"I know how to use it. Not that hard really."

"Any tips you can give me?"

"You get one hint and that is it. Think back to the fight you had against those humans in the Institute." My mind reeled at the thought of that fight. Disarming one of them and rendering the others incapacitated without moving or taking so much as a hit. _In retrospect, that was the coolest thing I have ever done._

"Well, I am tired. So I am gonna take a nap. You can go ahead and work that out. I will be in the cage." Zax said, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"That reminds me, how do you enter and exit from him? You just showed up on the couch earlier without notice." Karma asked. Zax smiled.

"Well then, I'll show you." Zax walked up to me and stood on the right side of me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. Within a few seconds, the familiar was glowing brightly and began to fade out of vision and into a cloud. The cloud twisted and turned before attaching itself to me and seeping into my body.

"Huh, so that's how she did it." I mumbled. "Well, no reason to waste time. I'm gonna get to the spell." I conjured up a ball of flame within my hand and began focusing on it to try and compress it as she said. Karma yawned lightly at my words and moved to the bedroom.

"I am also going to take a nap. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to wake me." Karma called. I nodded to her and focused back at the ball of flame within my palm, simultaneously thinking back to the fight I had in the Tribunal Chambers.

* * *

Xemnas and Leblanc walked through the halls briskly, waving and nodding to the few champions and summoners that greeted them. They knew their plan and was looking to execute it flawlessly. They came to the corner prior to the Tribunal Chambers and stopped before Leblanc activated her illusion. Within a shroud of mist, the Deceiver was replaced with a exactly identical copy of the Grand Summoner Thaddeus.

"Are you ready?" Xemnas inquired. The copy nodded before he gestured for her to proceed. Leblanc walked around the corner calmly, garnering the attention of the secretary Maria.

"Grand Summoner Thaddeus! It is a pleasure to see you." She spoke as she stood and bowed. The copy merely nodded. "How may I assist you?"

Leblanc walked forward, and with a wave of her hand gestured the secretary to walk forward. Maria, confused at the silence of the Grand Summoner, merely obliged to the order. Once she stood in front of the copy, Leblanc raised her hand and activated a small light spell.

"That's really pretty! Is that what you wanted to show me?" Leblanc nodded, which further perturbed the secretary. "Is there something wrong? You're awfully silent, sir." Maria looked closer to the face and saw that his eye color was different. "You wear contacts? You have the same eye color as the Deceiv-"

A loud shlick resounded as it cut off the secretary from continuing her sentence. Maria's expression went blank as she looked down to see the free hand of the supposed Grand Summoner holding a blade, with that blade currently embedded into her body. After a short pause, the hand shoved forward, sticking it deeper into her body.

"G-grand….summoner…?" she mumbled as blood started seeping from the corner of her mouth. Her eyelid began fluttering, the feeling of her life seeping from the wound she had.

"What the hell!?" a voice resounded. Turning to the source, Leblanc saw Xemnas at the corner, performing his part. "Thaddeus! What is the meaning of this!?" his shouting drew the attention of two other bystanders, who walked over to see the Deceiver's veil with a blade in hand and sticking into the secretary.

Upon gathering witnesses, Leblanc quickly removed the blade from Maria and backed away as Xemnas and the two other summoners stepped forward with caution. Seeing the plan go smoothly, Leblanc turned and ran in the opposite direction. "After him! I will tend to her!" Xemnas told the two. They ran after Leblanc, while Xemnas walked forward and kneeled to the dying young woman.

"…Xem…nas…?" she mumbled, raising her hand to the summoner. He looked down to the currently dying secretary and rested a hand onto her wound.

"Do not worry, my dear. You will be alright…" he whispered. Maria smiled slightly before another shlick sound came, as Xemnas stabbed her once more within her chest. The blade piercing her heart instantly ended her life, as her eyes went blank and her limbs limp. Her summoner orb fell to the floor out of her robes pocket, the blue glow dimming until it was blank gray.

"No! No! NO!" Xemnas shouted. Pulling out his own summoner orb, he raised it to his face. "I NEED THE EYE OF TWILIGHT AND THE MAVEN OF THE STRINGS IN FRONT OF THE TRIBUNAL CHAMBERS IMMEDIATELY! SECRETARY MARIA HAS BEEN STABBED BY GRAND SUMMONER THADDEUS!"

Leblanc was currently sprinting down the halls and past several summoners and champions with the veil still active. Most of the people she past was alarmed that the Grand Summoner Thaddeus was currently running for his life from two summoners.

"Thaddeus, stop!" one of them shouted. Leblanc, under her veil, stopped running and turned to the two with a smile. "Why?! Why did you kill that girl?!" they shouted, earning surprised gasps and hushed whispers from the surrounding occupants.

Leblanc pulled out a vail of powder and chucked it to the ground, the glass shattering and releasing a enormous cloud of smoke. The vision within the cloud obscured, Leblanc silently ran away and changed back to her original look before disappearing from the area. Her sinister smile never wavering.

 _Classic Misdirection._


	11. Imagination!

Chapter Eleven: Imagination!

After literally twenty minutes of trying to compress the fireball and failing, I took a break and decided to check on what Ezreal and Sivir were doing. Nidalee and Rengar, who was sitting in my room idly chatting with one another, decided to follow me as we went to see the current situation with the teleporter. Taking the elevator down to the floor Ezreal indicated, I was met with a large room filled with machines, tables and papers. A lot of papers. I heard the distinct chatter of the Prodigal Explorer and the Battle Mistress, and followed it until I came across somewhat of an opening in the jungle of machines to the two standing in front of Heimerdinger and a large pod-like machine.

"I already told you, I cannot make this machine do more than what the bar shows. Once it goes below 30% energy, it is too risky to send anyone else into it." Heimerdinger argued.

"I'm telling you Heim, the machine and the people will be fine. We have an 87.3% success rate at 10% power, and a 94.1% success rate between that and 50% power. There is absolutely nothing wrong with going for it at 28%" Ezreal retorted.

"Right, right, but you forget we have never seen the faults to it failing when at low power. For all we know, the machine could only teleport half of you, and then what? You would be dead!"

"I'm sorry but I was told to show up around this time. I brought Ren and Nid with me because can." I interrupted. The three turned to us.

"Hey Jay. Things are fine to teleport me and Sivir, but Heim refuses to send a third person even though there is little risk of the process failing." Ezreal jabbed.

"You know what, fine. Go ahead and send a third member. If they wind up amputated or cut in half, it's your fault." Heim conceded.

"Good. Who wants to go after me and Sivir?"

"Um, Ez? I don't think we should chance something like this…" Sivir warned.

"Bullshit! If I can jump from here to the southern districts in less than a second, a machine tailored to my power can do it better. So who is going?"

"I will." Rengar spoke. "If anything I can serve as a test subject to this machine and ease all concerns"

"Ren, you can't. I don't want you to chance your life on some piece of metal!" Nidalee argued. Rengar waved it down and embraced her.

"Don't worry Nida. I will be fine." Rengar assured. Nidalee was still obviously conflicted from her expression, but nodded in allowance. "So how does this work?"

"After me and Sivir step into the machine and teleport, you do the same. It is simple." Ezreal explained. "I will go first." the explorer stepped onto the platform within the pod and gave a thumbs up to Heim, who was standing by a machine littered with buttons, levers and knobs. After a few presses and twists, the machine began to whir, the door sliding close silently. Ezreal looked through the window with a smile. A few more presses and Heim hovered his hand over a big red one. _Why do they always have to be red? Why not green or blue? Or even lavender?!_ I argued mentally.

"Beginning molecular essence teleportation in five…four…three…two…one…" with the slam of his hand, the machine flashed brightly several times in rapid succession. The machine made a loud whir before it quieted down, the whir slowing and the sound of steam releasing resonated from the machine. Heim turned to the screen to the left side of the controls to see the machine in Shurima flashing in light and opening. After a brief delay, the prodigal explorer stepped out the machine and waved to the camera.

"Teleportation complete. Power now 65%, flux wave capacitor at stable level for second use." Heim recited. "Sivir, you're next."

"Alrighty then." The battle mistress replied, stepping onto the stairs as the doors slid open. Once inside, the door closed on her, similar to the prodigal explorer. With the process repeating, the machine went again, and within seconds the Shuriman marksman was teleported to her home state.

"Teleportation complete. Power is 30%. You still have the option to back out until tomorrow. No one will feel differently about it." Heimerdinger warned. Rengar shook his head.

"We will proceed." Heim sighed.

"Very well, step into the teleporter and sit on the seat inside and wait for the sequence to finish." Heim directed. As Rengar stepped onto the platform, he looked back and waved to the Bestial Huntress, who in turned waved to him.

The process began once more, but halfway the machine began blaring loudly, the scientist going into panic.

"Flux stability has been lost! The machine cannot teleport him!" he shouted. The current group of me and Nidalee went into alarm as we saw the lights flashing brighter and brighter.

"Get him out of there!" Nidalee shouted, attempting to call over the loud whirring.

"I can't! It needs to finish, or he might die in there!" the sound of Rengar shouting in pain resonated from the machine. Nidalee was the first to run to the machine with her spear ready to break the thing down, before it stopped.

"Wait Nidalee! The machine still reads life within it. He is alright…but what the hell is that?!" Heim said as he looked at the monitor. "These readings are the same biological readings of Ezreal and Sivir…"

As the machine's door slid open, a deep, masculine groan sounded from the inside. As the smoke cleared, the figure that stepped out… _holy fuck._

"Oh….my head…" Rengar said. The Yautja wasn't the same eight foot tall man lion we are known to seeing, but a six foot tall dark skinned human with white dreads and a tunic and trousers on him. "What…happened?"

"Rengar?" Nidalee asked as she stepped to the male. Looking at the male, it was obvious that he held Kumungu attributes as he looked like a male version of Nidalee with white hair, but his voice was more human and his eyes held the color it was before, only the pupils had changed color. The right iris was a deep blue, and the left was golden.

Nidalee rested a hand onto his face, to which the Pridestalker merely flinched.

"Your hands…are significantly smoother than before…what…" Rengar began as he raised his own to touch the huntress, only to see that his hand was one of a humans. "What happened to me?"

"You, my good Pridestalker, have mutated based on the exposure of the flux reactor lingering within the machine from both the Battle Mistress and the explorer. The mutation changed you D.N.A structure and chemical make-up to one of a human, of apparently Shuriman, Piltoverian and Kumungan breed. You are the world's first creature to change completely from a humanoid beast to complete human" Heim explained.

"I'm…human?" Rengar asked as he scanned his body fully. Taking a step, he tipped forward slightly before being caught by Nidalee. "My feet…my tail…they're gone…"

"Yes. While I can work to find a way to fix this, I advise you go relax and potentially learn how to use those limbs correctly." Heim explained. "I suggest-"

"I still…I still feel my powers…" Rengar said, earning confused looks from the group. He took another step to get adjusted to standing before looking at his hands once more. "It's like my body has changed, but I can still feel myself as if I was before…Maybe I am still Yautja on the inside."

Heimerdinger went to the computer and began typing away at the computer. "Hmmmm…as it shows, your D.N.A is still of your normal breed, just with human attributes dominating them. My hypothesis is that you are able to function as you would normally, but as you look now. Try one of your normal powers."

Rengar nodded before closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Opening his eyes wide, his body was instantly cloaked in a dark aura, before his body began to fade from sight.

"Focus…" his voice resounded. I could still sense him within the room, but I had no clue where he went. After several seconds, the feeling faded.

"I am up here." Rengar called. I turned to his voice to see him sitting on top of an extremely tall machine behind us, his legs handing over the edge. "This is actually amazing. With this smaller frame, most of my strength is more distributed and manageable. I am significantly stronger than I was before."

"How do you know?" Nidalee called.

"I hopped up here as if I was jumping a rope. Imagine how far I could go if I was to scale through the Kumungu." Everyone widened their eyes.

"Well, since you seem to be adjusting well to the new body, I do not have to worry too much about the change affecting your life until later. I will send word to the explorer about the failed teleportation and have the machine recharge for tomorrow. It will take longer since the power is lower than where we normally stop using it, so expect the next chance to head to Shurima around the evening time." Heimerdinger explained.

"Well I am going back to what I was doing before. I assume you two will head back to your room?" I said to Rengar and Nidalee.

"Not much else we can do besides that." Rengar replied. The two walked to the elevator, but looking to the Bestial Huntress I saw something different. She was definitely concerned about the Pridestalker, but her eyes wasn't of concern, but of interest. I followed the two into the elevator and up to their floor, where I bid them farewell until probably later that day. Proceeding to mine, I immediately sat on the couch and resumed attempting to master that ability. I sat there for what was an hour attempting to hold that

"You know, it would be significantly easier to do that if you did think back to the fight." Zax called. I jumped to her sudden appearance as she sat next to me on the sofa.

"When did you get there?!" I said.

"I can enter and exit your body freely. But that isn't the main concern here. You think back to the fight mostly, but not _of_ the fight."

"Well you only told me to think about it. Not much to think about but how it went."

"Well what did that Thaddeus guy say after the fight?"

"He said something about it being in self-defense." Zax shook her head.

"No, no. about what you did."

"He said…he liked the way I used the barrier spell to push back the others."

"There we go. Now do you recall how you did it?"

"I don't recall much. Just that I really didn't want to die or get hurt."

"That's right. Now how did you express that?"

"I didn't say anything. I just thought about it. I still don't know-"

 _Hold up. Think. The entire time it has all been about thinking. When Zax made the ball before, she didn't verbalize the incantations for it. When I fought the Grand Summoners, I thought that I didn't want to get hurt._

Looking to Zax, I saw her smiling at me for the revelation that I came to.

"I thought about it. Was that what you were trying to show me?" she nodded. "So…the trick is to just think on what you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you assume it would be?"

Once more, I thought on her words. Digesting them completely. _Hold on…there is no way I can just compress an ignite spell without affecting its power or shrinking it. And Zax turned it into a perfect ball of light. It wasn't flicking fire, it was just a round ball. The only round spell I know is the barrier spell._

Then it hit me. The barrier spell. Reigniting the ball of fire within my right hand, I made it grow strong and held it there. In my left hand I summoned a barrier ball with air inside it. Breaking the barrier for a second, I directed the ball of fire to my other hand and activated the barrier once more to encircle the fire. True to idea, the fire was sealed within the ball, the flames no longer flicking outside. Expending a little more mana, I shrunk the barrier down, and with it, tightened the fire into a smaller package before it became exactly what Zax made before. While I wasn't as small as hers, it was exactly the same as hers.

"So…that is what you were implying." I said. She nodded happily.

"You're right. You don't use the Eye of Yuka like a tool or a weapon, you use it like it is your arm or leg. Think about what you want to do magically and it will enhance your power to do so. There is no restriction that your mind can foster magically that the Eye doesn't break. You can surpass the limits you have with the Eye, because it is YOUR eye." Zax explained.

"So whatever I want to do magically, I can?" I asked, to which she nodded as she leaned back into the chair.

"Now onto the next lesson. I am gonna teach you how to fly." Zax called. I immediately widened my eyes as she stood up from her seat and moved to the windows. "It is fairly simple really, much like the fire ball, it revolves around your thoughts. How can one move in the air without wings? It would be simple if it was the same as on the ground, right?" as Zax stood still, I noticed I was actually looking at her upward while she looked down to me.

"You're floating! How?" I asked, standing from my seat.

"It's just as I said. Doing the same thing I can do if I am on the ground, but using it to move in the air." Zax replied. "What spells can be used while on foot that makes movement better?"

"Ghost and flash."

"Correct. Now, try forming the ghost spell into your palm." Zax directed as she dropped down from the air and placed her hands into her jeans pockets. I raised my hand up, and thought ghost in my mind. True to the theory, I felt the fluctuation of movement within the air above my palm, pushing it down.

"There. Now how do I use this to fly?" I inquired.

"You don't. Well at least not there."

"I don't understand…" Zax rolled her eyes.

"Where are my hands right now?"

"In your pockets." As I said that, she began floating again.

"I don't use my hands to do this, or at least I don't need to. Think about it." As she finished I stepped over to her and waved my hand under her legs, just to see if she was standing on a barrier spell.

 _There is no barrier, but the same fluctuation of movement is under her now...holy shit she used ghoat under her feet._ I thought.

"You get it now? The way this works is that I use ghost the same way you did a few seconds ago, but instead of my hands, I put it under my feet. If you notice, the jettison of movement is directly under the bottom of my feet, so the movement pushes upward from where my soles are pointed. Angling my legs and feet…" Zax moved from side to side slightly. "I can hover. That takes actual physical movement, but you will get used to it. Now, last lesson before I leave you with the ultimate technique. I am gonna teach you the greatest method to heal someone."

Zax dropped down from the air and walked over to me. "Say you are in a fight to protect someone, but they get caught in the crossfire and you cannot get close enough to them to heal the wound. What do you do?"

I thought about it. Heal is a close ranged spell. It is significantly more powerful the closer your palms are to the wound. In the case of range, I would be doing as much as making the wounds worse if I tried to heal from distance. _I can cast a barrier spell to anywhere I want, but that wouldn't help. I could teleport, but in the situation of a fight, I wouldn't have the time or focus to fully channel it. I need to get the heal spell onto the person while fighting and without concern to channel it._

"What if…I took the heal spell and contained it into a barrier…then just threw it at them?"

"Now that is the proper way to use your mind to think on a spell. It is true that heal is a short ranged spell but it can be channeled. Placing the channeled heal within a container and giving it to the wounded would heal them for the amount channeled from a distance. You're getting creative and I like it." Zax complimented. "And that is it."

"Wait what? What about the ultimate technique?" I asked. Zax smiled warmly as she rested a hand onto my shoulder.

"The ultimate technique is using your imagination. Like I said, there is no limit to what you can do with your eye. All your possibilities are based on your imagination and the mana you hold within you. The Yukami when he was alive did amazing things, and all of it was impulse thoughts come to reality. Your creativity is the key to harness and control the power of the Eye of Yuka."

"The ultimate power…is based on my imagination?"

"Yes. I will tell you like this, the Yukami first thought when he created Omnimagi that it was a power not to be taken lightly, and he proved that right. But what he also proved was that even the most advanced form of arcane magic is nothing if one doesn't innovate it with their own creativity. Do what you need to, but have a little fun while you're getting it done."

I had looked down to my hand, focusing on my palm. The moment I did, the same pulse that resonated from using the eye flushed through me, and in an instant, the same compress ball of fire was created in my hand, almost instantly.

"Whoa now, speed racer." Zax said as she laid her hand on my forearm.

"Seriously, what the grandiloquent fuck is a speed racer?" I looked up to her asking. She facepalmed.

"I can see the resemblance…" she mumbled. "Anyway, you now have full knowledge of how to use the Eye, but don't go Rambo and start doing dumb stuff like tiring yourself out trying new stuff. From what I know, you are almost thirty six hours without sleep and abysmally close to no mana whatsoever. You need sleep."

She was right. I had little in the tank for energy beside a thought. if I tried anything now, I would be eating at my own life force. The best choice of action was to sleep, eat and try again later.

"Alrighty then. I'll go ahead and take a n-"I looked up to see she was gone, probably went back into my mind. _I forgot she could do that._

 _You're damn right I can._ Zax's voice called. I looked around to see where it came from, only to see no one within the room. _I am in your head. I can talk to you through here, but my emotions and senses are more linked to yours. Don't go getting too angry now._

 _Oh. Well what is it like in there?_ I asked.

 _Lot of nothing. Few thoughts, some smells, memories, emotions, this and that. It's like watching reruns on T.V. while you wait for the next episode._ She replied.

 _Huh. Is there any way I could make it more enjoyable?_

 _You want me to stay in here?_ She asked.

 _No, no. Nothing like that. Just it must get boring._

 _Well from the thoughts you normally have, it's either a really interesting story, a stupid thought, or something kinky. Like the several thoughts about sweet cheeks. You wish she was that flexible._

I blushed furiously. _Goddammit now I am flustered. Note to remember, do not tease inside the guy._ I chuckled.

 _That's what she said._ I heard her groan.

 _Go to sleep, idiot._

As I walked back into the room, I saw the Duchess sleeping soundly within the bed, the sheets covering up to her neck. As I took off my shirt once more and sat on the bed, I noticed in the corner that her garbs were neatly folded. Her circlet and accessories neatly placed upon the top of them. Upon further inspection, so was her stocking and undergarments.

 _Wait. What is she wearing right now…?_

Carefully lifting the sheets, I noticed more and more dark skin gracing the form of the Duchess, until I looked under the sheet completely to see…

 _She sleeps nude._

 _…SHE SLEEPS NUDE?!_

Silently digesting the information, I stood from the bed and walked out the room to the living room, immediately plopping down onto the cushion face first.

 _Okay, so I know that was surprising to you, but replaying the image over and over and over again isn't gonna get you to sleep._ Zax called. _Nor is it gonna calm down the boner that you got me with._

 _What the hell do you expect me to do when the woman I like was just seen nude?!_

 _Oh my gods, I will fix this._ Zax said. Confused to her words, I didn't notice the feeling of my mana draining so fast until my conscious began to fade. My eyelids grew significantly heavy and my body was losing functions quickly. Before long I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Thaddeus was currently returning to the Institute from his travel to Demacia for political meetings. _The one thing I can agree with Noxians is that Demacians are ridiculously annoying with their over enthusiasm towards their wealth._ He thought. Passing through the forests outside the Institute gates, he was met by several summoners who looked at him differently than he expected.

Approaching the stone gates, the forest around him began to shift, alarming him until a red flower bloomed from the tree close to him.

"Ah, Zyra. I was alarmed for a moment." Thaddeus called. The Rise of Thorns approached the Grand Summoner from the shadow of the trees with a scowl.

"Why did you do it, Thaddeus?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill the Tribunal Secretary Maria?" Thaddeus' eyes went wide in shock.

"Maria…is dead?" he asked. Zyra's eye widened in response to his question.

"Wait…where did you…?"

"Freeze, Thaddeus!" a booming voice called from behind the mage. Looking to the source, the two was met with a large group of soldiers of the Institute and a few champions. "You are under arrest for the murder of Tribunal Secretary Maria Daedra."

"Wait, What? You must be joking. I have been in Demacia for the last two days. There is no way I could have done such a thing." Thaddeus argued.

"Then how can you attest to the witness of two summoners and the Grand Summoner Xemnas?" the summoner asked. Thaddeus was silent.

"Face it, Thaddeus." Xemnas stepped forward from the group. "You have committed a crime and must be punished for it. Rules state that any official that is decided guilty of a crime such as murder, espionage or treason shall be stripped of their power and title and banished from the league. Considering you are the one to normally decide these sentences, I will take your place in this matter. Will you come quietly…" several champions and summoners braced to fight. "Or by force?"

"You're wrong!" Zyra called, turning to the group of authorities. "Thaddeus has not been here to commit that crime! I believe him!"

"Zyra." Thaddeus called. The mage turned to the summoner with concern in her eyes to see him shake his head. "There is no avoiding this. I have staked my claim to this, but the evidence is irrefutable. I accept the consequence." Thaddeus stepped past the mage and to the group, but paused momentarily at her side.

"Thaddeus, your decision to come quietly stands to be your wisest today. Let us hope it serves to aid you in your trial-"

"You can cut the crap, Xemnas." Thaddeus interrupted. "If you wanted to usurp me from my seat, you could have just made an impeachment, but to frame me for murder is a little desperate."

Xemnas smiled, but attempted to hold a confused look. "I have no clue what you mean."

"Well then, you can think about it while I am not here."

"What do you mean? You are coming with us." Three summoners began walking forward, raising their hands and activating their magic.

"Zyra. If you would be so kind as to get us out of here?" Within seconds and the roar of the mage, the dirt erupted vines and plants forming a thick wall of greenery that separated Zyra and Thaddeus from the summoner's and champions. The moment they broke sight, the two ran as fast as possible into the forests.

"After them! I declare a hunt for both the Rise of Thorns and the former Grand Summoner Thaddeus as of this moment!" Xemnas shouted, all the summoners and champions within the group running into different directions. Xemnas turned away and walked to the gate.

"They're not going to catch him." Renzo said as Xemnas passed the threshold. He was leaning against the wall next to the gates, waiting for the summoner to finish.

"That is where you and I come in, Vice Summoner Renzo." Xemnas said. "As the Grand Summoner of the Tribunal and of the Institute, you are hereby granted full authority underneath mine. When I announce the exile of the former summoner Thaddeus and rise to his seat, you will be my number 2."

"Sweet. Oh and by the way, Jhin and Elise are back." Renzo explained. Xemnas scratched his chin in thought before smiling.

"I assume they know our location?"

"Yup. Showed them over the mental network we got."

"Good. Have Elise meet me there along with Malzahar and send the Virtuoso to the City of Progress to assist Caitlyn by teleporter. I will be in my new office with the Deceiver to discuss our next move. Also, prepare yourself and your sister to move to Shurima, in case those two fail."

"No problem." Renzo walked off from his spot with his hands behind him.

 _One down, three to go…_


	12. Explanation of Characters

**Yukami here with a quick rundown for the OC's within the Last Yukami. While I feel like the visuals for the champions we all know is evident, I don't think I gave clarification to what the others look like. While this list holds the people that otherwise have been mentioned thus far, I still have three other people to add. So here is a rundown.**

 **Jayson (Self) -**

 **·** **Young male**

 **·** **Six feet tall**

 **·** **Black unkempt hair**

 **·** **Instead of summoner robes, wears hoodie with jeans**

 **·** **Purple summoner sash on left eye (belonged to Naya)**

 **·** **Dark skinned**

 **·** **Ionian**

 **·** **Left eye green**

 **Again, this is more of a character I see myself as in the League of Legends world. While the story makes me out to be a badass, (let's face it who doesn't want to be) pretty average for the most part.**

 **Grand Summoner Thaddeus -**

 **·** **aged elder,**

 **·** **six feet tall**

 **·** **gray hair slicked back,**

 **·** **brown eyes,**

 **·** **Zaunite,**

 **·** **Caucasian.**

 **·** **Main's Zyra (reason for association)**

 **·** **Wears High rank summoner robes (wizard robes with trimmings on sleeves and hood the color of rank, a sash with rank colors and title)**

 **Thaddeus is like Iroh from the Last Airbender, but with less weight, more hair and all the wisdom. He is the head of the Tribunal and one of the current six Grand summoners within the Institute. His position is right below the Head Summoner Kolminye.**

 **Grand Summoner Xemnas -**

 **·** **early thirties male,**

 **·** **black hair,**

 **·** **bulky upper build,**

 **·** **green eyes,**

 **·** **Noxian,**

 **·** **Caucasian.**

 **·** **Previously mained Vladimir and Leblanc.**

 **·** **wears high rank summoner robes**

 **Xemnas is a mix of Aizen from Bleach and Darius from league. He looks cool and is definitely after world domination, but can hurt like hell. In regards to the name that I am certain a majority of you have heard of before, it was more or less referencing my friend from a long time ago during my World of Warcraft days that named his character that. I had noticed that it also referenced Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts, but I was honestly too lazy to think of another name at the time and I really like that one so I left it.**

 **Grand Summoner Renzo - okay so this one, not gonna lie, looks exactly like Starkk from Bleach. His personality is similar to Gin's but I couldn't pass up not using that badass look from Starkk, especially since he was by far the coolest looking and performing Espada. Kill me later for fan girling. Wears same thing Thaddeus and Xemnas wear. Blood related to Zanna. Is Zaunite.**

 **Grand Summoner Zanna - female version to Starkk with blonde hair. Blood related to Renzo. Zaunite. Wears what all grand summoners wear.**

 **Secretary Maria Daedra -**

 **·** **same age as Jay, slightly shorter,**

 **·** **brown curly hair going to shoulders,**

 **·** **wears executive summoner outfit (pretty much professional women's dress in purple)**

 **·** **blue eyes,**

 **·** **glasses,**

 **·** **Demacian**

 **·** **Caucasian.**

 **Maria is like the younger sister. While not related, she is one of the few friends that are summoners within Jay's friend pool. She will get more air time later. Her last name, for you elder scrolls people, is indeed the same Daedra that is within the game.**

 **Zaxella (Zax) - So for Zax, my original concept was shiro from Deadman wonderland, with a few personality and visual tweaks to make it not as obvious.**

 **·** **White hair, eye lashes**

 **·** **Blood red eyes**

 **·** **Black horns on forehead**

 **·** **Wolf ears**

 **·** **As tall as Jay**

 **·** **Caucasian**

 **·** **Outfit normally seen in story**

 **While Zax is a grand contrast to Jay visually, she is still the familiar. She shares the same personality, and some of the same likes. Essentially if I was a chick and was white, that would be me in the League world.**

 **That is generally all the appearance of the characters outside the champions within the story thus far. Again there is about three more and I plan to make a chapter for their general appearance later. But for now, this is the best summation of what everyone looks like.**


	13. This Sucks

Chapter twelve: This Sucks.

I woke up later to the distinct smell of meat cooking close by. As I blinked my eyes open, I raised my upper body to look into the kitchen, to be met with the sight of the Duchess at the stove. Groaning, I sat up completely to stretch and yawn.

 _Sup, sleepy._ Zax called from within my head. I jumped slightly to the voice, until I recognized it completely.

 _Oh…hey Zax. How long was I out?_ I asked.

 _Few hours. Its midnight right now. I got up earlier when sweet cheeks woke up and talked to her for a while._

 _Really? What did you talk about?_

 _How you got down using your eye. I see from your dreams you have your own plan on how to master it, however._

 _My dreams?_ I looked back to the duchess to see her placing a plate onto the counter.

"Hello, Jay. How did you sleep?" Karma asked. I stood from the couch and stretched once more, before pausing at the memory of the Enlightened One's body without clothes, my cheeks flaring up.

 _Holy shit I am not doing this again._ Zax said. The essence within my body seeped out once more and flowed to the spot next to me, before forming into Zax. She came out disoriented, which was caught by the Duchess

"Zax? I thought you said you was going to sleep?" Karma called.

"I was, until the human decided to have some really interesting thoughts that affected his body, to which is affecting mine. So I am gonna just hold off on it."

"Well, if you want I made some food. There is plenty for three."

"No thanks. I don't eat. I just gain sustenance from the human's diet, which reminds me…" Zax smacked the back of my head hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" I said.

"Lay off the goddamn chocolate! You're literally making my butt bigger."

"Well great for you. I will eat what I want."

"If you don't chill with the chocolate, I will tell sweet cheeks about that dream you had three nights ago." To this I blushed furiously and looked at Zax.

"You wouldn't dare."

"That and what you did when you woke up." She added.

"Fine, fine! I won't eat so much chocolate!" I conceded. "Just don't say anything to anyone about that dream."

"Deal. Now then, you need food. After you eat we're going back to that place we dropped off from when we got to the city." Zax explained.

"The southern districts? Why do we need to go there?"

"You need to master your flying and practice using the eye. Just because you know how to use something doesn't mean you can use it freely. Your eye is a strong as you make it to be. The best place to do so would be in an area secluded from others so that you don't hurt anyone getting too crazy. "

"You never told me you were able to fly!" Karma said. Looking to her, she was awestruck as she stood near the fridge.

"Well, I haven't mastered it, and I more or less don't know much on actually doing it, but it is kinda easy?" I said. I walked over to the windows where the most space was, and stood there for a second/

 _So, just think about what I want to do and focus on the thought._ I began to think on the method that Zax explained to me, saying the incantations of Ghost and directing its strength to directly under the soles of my feet. Within seconds, I felt my body move, and looking down, I saw that I was beginning to hover slightly above the floor.

"Holy shit it works." I said. Angling my feet slightly, I felt myself move closer and further away from the speculating duchess, who currently had her jaw on the floor and her eyes wide open. I began to hover throughout the room, increasing the power of the spell to elevate and vice versa, while moving my legs.

"You have a surprising amount of control over this." Zax called.

"No I don't!" I replied, realizing I forgot how to stop for a moment. I panicked while midair, and propelled myself into the wall face first, before dropping onto the carpet.

"It's cool. First time is always edgy." Zax comforted.

"That is unbelievable." Karma mumbled.

"You live in a world where literal angels, monsters from an alternate dimension, a potential god dragon and a giant man lion fight against normal humans of varying ages in a magically enhanced zone, and you say a human becoming creative with a spell he was taught and using it to hover in a controlled environment is unbelievable?" Zax asked.

"I would." I admitted. "Let's face it, humans weren't meant to fly like birds, so I am sure using the spell to try it would surprise a lot of people."

"Alright, fair enough. No get some food in you."

"I'll be fine _mom_. Let's just get to the actual task. We don't have much time before we have to transport to Shurima, and I am certain Sivir will have everything set up for us to stay there once we transport." I replied. Zax obviously was against my refusal to eat, evident by the scowl she wore at my response, but merely sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, whatever. Sweet cheeks you wanna come with? We're gonna be a while on this." Zax called to Karma, who was currently sitting down at the table in the dining area with her own plate of sautéed chicken and steamed vegetables.

"After I am finished. As I recall, I haven't eaten anything actually considered food in three days." She replied.

"Which is a great reason why _you_ should be eating, human." Zax pointed at me.

"I'll be fine. But more importantly, why do you call me human and Karma sweet cheeks?" I asked.

"Because you are the current creature possessing the Eye, and I call her sweet cheeks because of your imagination."

"I honestly would like to know how your imagination ties to her nickname for me, Jay." Karma said, shooting a curious and somewhat deadly stare. I had to take a defensive step back.

"I…uh…I like…your smile?" I attempted to reason, only earning a deeper glare.

"Oh, for god's sake, if you two don't get this passive-aggressive lovey dovey bullshit over with and actually fuck, I swear I'm going to cave both your skulls in." Zax threatened, breaking the glare Karma had on me and replacing it with an extremely flustered expression. One I found instinctively relatable.

"Zax, I don't know what you're on about. You're making Karma uncomfortable…" I attempted to scold. I heard shuffling come from where she was and looked up to see her staring directly in my face.

"You know the one problem I find with humans? The fact that you all refuse to admit emotions. Like seriously, do I have to write it out for you?" she said turning to Karma. "You."

"Me?" Karma asked.

"No, me. Of course you. I want to know your honest feelings to the human. If I smell bullshit, I'm hitting both of you."

"Zax, is this really- ow!" I began but was interrupted by her hand slamming against the back of my head strongly.

"So?"

"I…uh…I don't know…" Karma stuttered. Zax wasn't buying it as she walked over to her.

"You don't know?" Zax asked in response.

"I…I guess I see him as…a sibling. While we haven't been bound for but a few days, I can see a lot of potential and determination within him." Karma replied, her eyes darting from Zax and the table to try and reduce eye contact to prevent provoking the familiar from hitting her. I knew it was all for play, so I let her do what she wished.

"But you two aren't related at all outside being born from the same nation." Zax added.

"Indeed."

"Well from what I know, you owe a lot more to him than you're letting on, or am I wrong?" Zax pressed. I looked to Karma to see her fluster fall into a pale expression, as if she had seen someone die.

"Y-yes…but I plan to repay him at another time. Can we please drop this?" Karma pleaded. Now I was intensely confused.

"Fine. But as I said, you two need to settle emotions…" Zax walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. "…and bury skeletons." She concluded as she faded back into me.

 _I am taking another nap. Wake me when you get to the spot._ She sounded in my head. I tuned it out completely as I focused solely on the Duchess who was currently avoiding eye contact. I walked over to the dining table and sat down across from her.

"Karma? What was she talking about?" I asked. She continued to look away from me, which only made me feel worse about what she was hiding.

"Back when the Noxian invasion on Ionia occurred, I held steadfast in refusing to participate in the conflict. I never wanted to fight or hurt anyone."

"But from what I know, you had to because Noxus was becoming a severe issue." I added, to which she nodded solemnly.

"It was at that time that I witnessed some foul things. People being cut open, incinerated. Families literally being torn from each other by death. I was so scared, but I felt so angry. So many innocent lives taken for the sake of conquest." She looked down to her hands, both of them shaking slightly. "It wasn't until I saw a mother, holding her newborn child within her arms impaled by the blade of a soldier that my anger swelled over. Watching not only the mother and the child die instantly, I felt so enraged that I lashed out with all my might."

She balled her hands into fists, the shaking growing stronger. "I shot blast after blast of my energy at everything wearing red and black, seeing their bodies either implode from the force or burn from the fire. My death toll was uncountable that day."

"So then…why are you upset? Didn't you save many lives?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"In my rage, I fired at everything. I was told afterwards that my hands created…collateral. Noxus backed down that day, but I killed my own people." Her voice was beginning to crack, as I saw droplets fall from her eyes. "I was no better than that I sought to destroy… I killed my own people, Jay…" she sobbed.

I immediately recalled what she did for me back when the train was under attack, and knew what I needed to do. Standing from my seat, I walked around the table and threw my arms over her, burying her head into my chest.

"How dare you assume it was your fault? You did what you had to do, Karma. You fought to protect the people you love. It doesn't matter if people were caught in the fire as you were at the moment a soldier of war. Sometimes, a soldier's sword may touch the blood of one he did not want it to. And it is that moment when they realize that they are in war." I explained. "Your sword struck the few people it wasn't aimed at, but it saved the lives of the millions it was aimed to protect."

After a moment, I felt her throw her arms onto me, her sobs muffled by her face being pressed into my chest. This was the first time I heard a champion cry, more over someone as strong willed as the Duchess of Ionia herself. I couldn't help but smile as I laid my hand onto her head and brushed down her soft hair.

After several minutes of letting her tears run freely onto my shirt, she moved herself off me and looked up into my eyes. "Better?"

"…y-yes…thank you Jay." She replied.

"Don't mention it. You did the same for me back at the train incident, so it would only be fair if I helped you. Besides, you're my champion. I can't let you go around heartbroken because you had to bottle all that up for so long." She nodded before looking at my shirt.

"Oh…I got my makeup on your shirt." She said as she stood from her seat.

"Nah, don't worry about me. It's just a shirt."

"But it's the only one you have right now."

"It's fine. I have-" I was interrupted as I realized how close we were standing to each other. Once again I was enraptured by those gems locked into her eye sockets, currently smudged by running mascara. I knew she was also stuck too because she froze up the moment we locked gazes. Idly I felt her hands trace over my shirt, gently crawling up to my shoulders. For the short instance that we were silent, I felt my body press forward slightly, and I felt her push forward to me. In that moment, I felt the intense want, the ungodly need to capture her lips with my own.

"Ring!" the phone sounded, breaking the trance-like moment between me and her, forcing us to step back from each other. Quickly avoiding the situation from getting too awkward, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this summoner Jay?" a female said across the line. "This is the Sheriff of Piltover."

"Caitlyn? How can I help you?" I said.

"I am going to need you to go to the southern districts with the Enlightened One. I will meet you at the building that Vi and her sister demolished the other night." She said. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Sure…I was actually on my way out the door to there, myself. Any particular reason why you _need_ me there?" I asked.

"I need you to aid the sisters in their demolition. Do not worry, as I will be there to survey the progress myself. I will see you there." The line immediately hung up.

"What did the sheriff want?" Karma called. Turning to her I felt my cheeks flush once more, being unable to look at her directly since our moment.

"She…needs me to help Vi and Jinx with the demolition at the spot we dropped off at. She wants you there too." I replied. Karma furrowed her brow.

"Why would she suddenly call us to help them? In the middle of the night?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, it did seem off.

"You're right…and from what I saw when we came here, the two were having a literal blast on their own. They wouldn't need me to help."

"Do you think this has something to do with the Shima's influence?"

"No clue. But the only option we have is to go along with it until we figure it out. Come on, let's get ready to go." I said as I stood and walked over to the couch.

"What about Nidalee and Rengar?" Karma asked.

"They should be fine. Besides, I don't think Rengar would be fully able to do much in his current state."

"What happened with Rengar?"

"Let's just say he's reached full understanding of what being human was like. I will fill you in on the details later."

"And your shirt?" Karma pointed. I smiled.

"Cleanse." As I said that, the mana within my system released form my body and wrapped around me, running down from my head and flowing over my clothes. Looking down, I saw the spell cover my shirt and lift the smudged make up, leaving the article almost new. Looking back to Karma I smiled.

"Told you the shirt wasn't a problem." I said. The two of us got onto the elevator and went down it, dropping onto the first floor and exiting. Leaving the building, I realized something important.

"Okay, so, I have no clue how to get to the southern districts." I said.

"Can't you teleport to the spot we dropped off at?" Karma asked.

"I need a solid image of where I am teleporting to in order to jump. I barely remember what was there and where we were." I replied. Then I just thought of it. _The crater Vi made when she went to punch Jinx. I can port us into there._

"Okay I know where we can go. Grab my hand." I said. Karma immediately grabbed my palm with hers, and as I closed my eyes, I thought to that exact crater and whispered the incantation for teleport. I felt the air around us lift slightly, my clothes following suit, and the distinct whir of magic twisting around us. I felt my soul leave my body for a moment before coming back to me. Opening my eyes, I saw it was a success, as we sat in a crater near the same destroyed building we was the two sisters at. Looking around, I saw the same two talking not too far away from where we dropped off at.

"Vi, Jinx!" I called, earning their attention and evidently their surprise. They walked up to us with confused looks.

"Hey you're that guy from the other night that nailed Jinx. What are you doing here?" Vi asked.

"I was called here by Caitlyn to help you two with demolition." To this the two furrowed their brows. "What?"

"Um, we are the only two allowed to do demo on the southern districts. Anyone else would've been called by me." Vi explained. "That and we aren't doing demolition tonight."

"Wait, so the Sheriff didn't tell you or ask you about this?" Karma asked.

"Nah. Hatlady just said to come here and wait for her. Something about a mission she needs help with." Jinx followed. I looked to Karma and meeting her gaze.

Just as I turned back to the two sisters, my eye picked up a gleam from the corner, the pulse of energy flowing once more as I registered the information. Looking to the source I saw a figure standing down the road. I heard a bang from that location and saw a flash of light.

 _Gunshot._

Instinctively my hand shoved Karma forward and myself back. I was just able to see the sheen of light from a bullet passing my face. Looking to where the bullet shot to, the force of the shot blew several bricks off the wall of the building down the road.

"Gunshots?! Where?!" Vi called, her hextech gauntlets whirring up along with Jinx's minigun. Just as she began looking around, her walkie talkie began blaring. "Cait? What's going on?"

"Those two are wanted by the institute for the associated murder of the secretary to the Tribunal! The Institute has requested their immediate termination!" Caitlyn shouted over the line.

"What!? This is insane! We didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted. As I stepped forward, I was met with a few bullets hitting the ground where I was going to step coming from Jinx.

"If there is anything I know of Hatlady, she doesn't fire on someone innocent. And as it stands, I'm bored. Putting some bullets into you should be two birds with one stone, am I right?!" she shouted, her maniacal smile stretched across her face.

"Jinx! There is a huge misunderstanding! There is no way-"Karma was interrupted when Vi went to punch her, only to meet air as she dodged the straight.

"While I normally don't like to admit to my sister's insanity, she is right on that regard. Cupcake doesn't fire on someone innocent. So that being the case, I found two new punching bags to use before Jinx and Cait shove some rounds into you." Vi replied. "Let's see you use that crap you used on my sister the other night again!"

 _Once again, unlucky as fuck._


	14. Keeping the Promise

**Really quick, just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter is in narration for the sake of allowing images of the fight scene to flow.**

Chapter thirteen: Keeping the Promise

The four stood in what was a silent stare down, both parties ready to dodge or fight the moment the other moved. Jay's eyes flew back and forth between the two sisters before another pulse went through his system. In that moment, he shifted his head slightly to the left. His eyes didn't catch the sight, but his ear caught the passing of wind being sharply cut as another bullet flew past him.

That bullet was the signal for all hell to break loose, as Jinx began firing wildly at the Duchess and the summoner. Karma instinctively threw up a barrier around the two, the bullets from Jinx's minigun ricocheting of the surface. The two made a mad dash to the side, but as Jay moved away, his left leg was caught mid stride by the Enforcer's metal gauntlet. With a simple pull, Vi chucked the male from out the safety of karma's sphere and to the debris of the former factory behind them, jumping after his body as it crashed through a few loose bricks. While it wasn't the most painful thing, it wasn't soft.

Karma was about to turn to find Jay, when Jinx fired endlessly at her shield, forcing her to remain in place to concentrate on ultimately not getting shot.

"I'd be worried less about your hubby and more about Pow-pow here!" Jinx shouted over the spray of bullets from her minigun. The sound of metal pinging of metal resonating to her laughter and gunfire.

 _I have to get to Jay!_ Karma thought. Closing her eyes she felt her body well up with power before opening them wide, the green glow of her Mantra emanating from her irises.

" _Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!_ " she shouted, and within an instant, her barrier exploded with more power, sending a small shockwave back and forcing Jinx out of her position. Without waiting for the Loose Cannon to get herself ready, Karma shot a green chain of energy that encircled the marksman.

" _Gaen Na Kyri Vi!_ " she shouted, her Mantra enforcing the chains to wrap tightly around Jinx's arms and legs. Jinx, now locked within place on the ground, was the last of Karma's issues.

"Ooooh how pretty, Duchie. But you forgot I have some really _shocking_ surprises!" Jinx called. As Karma turned to her on the floor, she saw in her hand her infamous shock pistol pointed at her. She wasn't able to react fast enough before the trigger was pulled and a severe wave of electricity shot through her body.

"Ggg-gaa-ah!" Karma cried, her body seizing up from the lightning shooting through her system. She tried to move, but her legs spasmed until she fell over onto the floor.

"Hatlady! Take the shot!" Jinx shouted. Looking down the road, Karma was able to make out the approaching sniper, her rifle aimed at her. She attempted to move, but the electricity coursing through her body was locking all her muscles from movement. Karma closed her eyes with what little control she held with her body, knowing the skill the sheriff had with her rifle.

 _This is the end…I guess my sins will be atoned in the next life…_ she thought. She heard the gun fire.

* * *

Jay was dashing and jumping madly to avoid getting his entire body smashed in by the Enforcer's gauntlets. For the most part, it was his Eye that made him react faster and move more fluidly than ever, which is why he thanked gods it still was on autopilot when he was in danger.

Jay had ducked behind a crate when he knew he wasn't spotted by the pinkette. His breathing heavy, he attempted to conjure the wind under his feet to hopefully fly, but was too focused on avoiding the Deputy like she was a serial killer. He had long ago removed the sash that covered his eye, and was attempting to use it to aid his situation.

"You're pretty good at running for a criminal. Then again, when you are on the run, that's all you can do!" she shouted as she smashed the crate he was hiding behind. Jay jumped forward and rolled out the way of the punch, only to see her rush at him. Narrowly dodging another flurry of punches, he twisted around and got into a defensive fighting stance.

"Vi, I know you know I am not a bad guy. I am with the goddamn Duchess of Ionia! There is no way I could do something like that!" he reasoned.

"Which is why I wondering why you're running from a beat down if you're so innocent." Vi replied, a smirk stretching on her face as she slammed her right fist into her left palm. "Only the innocent that know they're guilty run!" She dashed forward, winding her right hand back for a straight that would probably detach Jay's torso from his legs if it connected. With the punch thrusted forward, her gauntlets propelled the Enforcer further, making her strike much faster than expected.

Instinctively, Jay's arms threw up into the air and magic expelled from his fingertips to form a shield. The shield formed around his body in a circle before enveloping him in a bubble, forming the barrier spell. With luck the punch was unable to break the barrier Jay threw up, but that didn't deter the pinkette from sending a rapid barrage of intense blows to the little protection he had.

 _Think! How the hell do I get out of this?!_ Jay thought. _Use your imagination. What can I do in this barrier…?_ Jay squinted as one punch cracked the shell, to which followed another series of punches to the newfound weak point.

 _I can't ignite her and I can ghost out of here…I can't teleport and I have no way to avoid getting hurt if I flash. What do I do?_

Thinking back to the ball of fire Zax showed him yesterday, Jay immediately came up with something. _Worth a shot._

"I knew these spells were strong but damn. I am actually getting a workout punching this thing!" Vi called as she continued her assault.

"Then you can get a work out running from it" Jay replied, earning a laugh from the Enforcer. She stopped her blows for a second and backed up, a conceited grin on her face.

"Running? Me? That's funny as hell, shorty. I'd like to see you make that happen." She taunted as she crossed her arms. Jay closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he focused on the barrier around him.

 _If I can use ignite inside…maybe I can use it outside._ He thought. Just as he opened his eyes, the pulse flowed throughout his body, his iris shifting counter clockwise once. The barrier was enveloped in a roaring flame, making it look like he was cocooned within a human sized sun. Vi had stepped back as the heat from the combination of spells made it difficult to stand close without getting burned.

"What the hell is that?!" she shouted. Jay took the chance of her surprise to focus on a ghost spell under the ball, lifting it into the air.

 _Holy shit, I made a floating ball of fire._ Jay thought. As the ball rose into the air, Jay looked down to the now backing Vi.

"Now then, about that workout." Jay taunted. Immediately he leaned forward, propelling the ball towards the Enforcer. Vi instantly turned around and made a run for any exit as she was being chased by a literal ball of fire. While Jay didn't have full control of the ball, he was able to just barely keep it moving. _Okay, so I get her back to the others so that we can clear this up. I know that Caitlyn wouldn't just shoot on sight without reason, which means the Shima must be ordering her to kill us. If I can get to her I can clear her._ He thought.

Vi vaulted over a broken pile of bricks that previously served as a wall and ran to her sister, who she saw was on the ground with the Duchess currently incapacitated. Jay followed her until he saw Karma lying on the floor, stopping completely.

"No…Karma!" he shouted, breaking the spell and running to the Ionian. Just as he was about to reach her, he was grabbed by a large pair of hands and lifted into the air. "Let go of me!" he shouted.

"Seems like all that fire was just a match waiting to get put out huh, punk?" Vi mocked as she threw him into the air before launching herself up and catching him. On her downward descent, she press her fist into his stomach and punched downward. "Get dunked!"

The pain from literally being punched into the concrete made Jay cough up blood. He could faintly feel the bones within his chest cracking, and a warm sensation under his chest akin to filling a pouch with water.

Internal bleeding. His rib had cracked and punctured something important, to which the blood was filling the cavity.

As Vi stood triumphant at the fact that she successfully subdued her opponent, she saw Caitlyn walking up to the group, her rifle trained onto the summoner. "I got him cupcake. I'll get him to the prison's infirmary for debrief once we get the car-" Vi's words began to fade off from Jay's ears as he saw Karma's body unmoving from its spot.

 _Weak…_ a demonic voice sounded in his ears. His heartbeat began to slow as he began losing consciousness. _Can't even protect one person…_

 _No…I am not weak…_ Jay replied, his vision growing blurry. The eye began pulsing madly, almost painfully as his heartrate skyrocketed. _I…won't let her die…!_

As Caitlyn aimed the barrel of her gun at the head of the summoner, Vi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Cupcake? What're you doing?"

"The objective was to terminate, Vi. Not subdue." Caitlyn replied, her left eye glowing brightly red. Before she could pull the trigger, another gunshot rang out, forcing the rifle to redirect its aim. Looking to the source, the two were met with the smile of the Loose Cannon.

"Jinx?! What the fuck? Why are you shooting at her!?" Vi shouted.

"Because she isn't who she is supposed to be." Jinx replied. "Earlier we had a clear shot to take down duchie over there, and she missed."

"What?" Vi asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I know right?! The chick known to be the best sniper in Valoran, able to pop silver valor shots from miles away with her famous gun, missed hitting a person she was supposed to hit at twenty meters. Which is weird, considering I had Duchie stuck when I zapped her. So the only way she coulda missed is if she had bad aim…" Jinx explained. "And from experience, Hatlady doesn't have bad aim."

"Doesn't matter now. We have both of them ready to take the bullet. And I assure you, I won't miss this time." Caitlyn replied, once again taking aim at the summoner before Vi's metal gauntlet grabbed the barrel of the gun and snatched it from her grip. "Vi, what is the meaning of this!?"

"That is the second time tonight that my sister has made a valid argument about the situation. The Cupcake I know doesn't miss the first shot. In fact, she never misses any shot. Which means something is up." Vi began, her gauntlets whirring once more. "Either give me a reason to give you back the gun, or one to slam my fist through that pretty little disguise."

"How could you assume that I am not the real sheriff!? I order you to give me back my rifle, Vi!" Caitlyn shouted. Vi smiled.

"That is cupcake alright. But the thing is…" she threw the rifle toward her sister, to which Jinx picked it up. "You already know I don't obey orders too well." Caitlyn was visibly steaming, but her expression shifted to a smile.

"Fine. I'll just do it the old fashioned way." She said as she pulled a dagger from behind her and lunged at the summoner. Vi went to stop her, but wasn't fast enough as she saw the blade close in on his chest.

But it never connected.

"What the?!" Caitlyn said as the tip of the knife hovered just above the summoner's heart. Looking up, she saw that he was staring directly into her eyes, his eye glowing brightly as it shifted counter clockwise three times. Panicking, the sheriff began stabbing down to his chest, only to meet a force akin to a wall protecting his body.

"Sorry. Not dying today." Jay said.

"What!? You were nearly dead! That punch had enough force to shatter a building! You should be-"

"See that's where you need to stop." Jay interrupted the sheriff. "Because your little argument with your team gave me enough time to heal my wounds enough to work with. And enough time to see the Shima power within your eye."

Quickly gripping the sheriff's wrist, Jay rose to his feet. All the while Caitlyn pulled and tugged from his grip, but didn't budge. From the right, Jay saw Vi rush to him preparing another punch. Just as she threw out the fist, his hand rose to catch the metal gauntlet from connecting, the force of the blow sending a wave of air past his body. Vi was stunned at the sight.

"Vi, your friend has been possessed by a magical force belonging to a summoner from the institute. That is why currently her left eye is glowing. I am here to free her from its influence." Jay explained calmly.

"Why should I believe you?!" Vi argued.

"Right now, the only person you can believe is your sister. Once I help Caitlyn, I will heal everyone and explain everything." Jay replied. Vi was reluctant to budge, her fist still pushing against his hand. After a moment, she let out a sigh and lowered her fist.

"If I don't like what I hear, I am going to smash your face in."

"You won't. I promise you that. But I made a promise to Ezreal before he left for Shurima to free Cait from her mind control, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Vi! Help me get this guy off me! I order you to kill him!" Caitlyn shouted. Jay grabbed onto the side of her head and faced it to his, their eyes locking.

"Break." Jay mumbled, and with it the pulse of energy flowed once more, twisting clockwise once. Caitlyn's eyes widened and the light glowing from her left eye began to fade from her like mana being released. Her rebellion to his grip fell, and she stood there staring into his eyes. Her memories began flooding back into her mind, her own soul filling the void that was her body.

After a few seconds of waiting, Jay released his grip on her wrist, her hand releasing the knife as it clanged to the concrete.

"Wha…what happened…?" Caitlyn mumbled as she gripped her head. Looking around, she saw Vi and Jinx standing away from her. "Vi…? What the hells is going on?"

"I have no fucking clue, cupcake. Which is why the summoner here is going to give us a nice long chat as to what the hells is happening." Vi replied, placing her hands to her hips.

"…J-Jay…." Karma called weakly her voice stuttering as the electricity from Jinx's zap gun still rolling in her system. Looking over to the Duchess, Jay nearly sprinted and sled onto the concrete, kneeling next to her.

"It's ok, Karma. I am here. I will heal you." Jay replied softly. He raised his hands above her body and whispered "heal" before his eye blinked once again and twisted counter clockwise. Not a second later, his hands were glowing brightly green, magical essence nearly cascading off his hands like a waterfall onto the Enlightened One. Within seconds, Karma's body was completely healed, evident by the wide eyed expression of relief she held on her face.

As Jay finished healing her, she sat up and looked to the still disoriented sniper, taking caution to her presence.

"It's cool Karma. I got her back." Jay assured. But something in Karma's mind ticked off wrong about the situation. True to Jay's word, the dark presence was no longer lingering within her body, but it just felt too easy to just free a single champion and dispel the situation.

"Oh boy…I know that look anywhere." Jinx called as she walked up to her sister and the sheriff. "She just jinxed you."

"What?" Jay said as he stood from his spot. "What do you me-"

 _Bang_. A loud crack whipped through the air, and with it the sight of horror upon the faces of the women surrounding the summoner.

Jay peered down silently, as he felt his body fade faster than ever from his control. What he saw sent his blood cold. A hole passing through his chest the size of a golf ball. His blood flowing freely from the opening and his mouth. Time seemed to slow down, as his vision went from looking at the horrified faces of the Piltover team to the concrete.

"JAY!" Karma screamed out, jumping to his body. The Piltover team rushed to the fallen summoner, Caitlyn jumping on her radio for an ambulance.

From a distance, the Virtuoso atop a building, his rifle's barrel smoking from a recent pull of the trigger. Jhin's eyes displayed a euphoria within his emotion.

"A fine work of art…in the form of pain and horror…"


	15. Bad to Worse

Chapter fourteen

The moment I heard the gunshot ring out from behind me, I felt my world collapse. It was only when I saw the hole within Jay that I fully panicked. His body dropping onto the concrete before I could get his name out my mouth.

"JAY!" I screamed, nearly leaping from my spot to him. Dropping down to my knees I grabbed his shoulders and turned his body over. Looking at his blank face I knew the worst had happened.

My summoner was killed right before me.

"Holy shit! Cait get an ambulance!" Vi shouted as she moved over to Jay.

"This is the sheriff of Piltover Police Department. I need an ambulance at Diego drive. One officer is wounded and a civilian has been shot. Civilian in critical condition, over!" she shouted.

"Roger, ambulance within vicinity is moving to your location now." A male replied over the link.

"That won't be necessary, my dear sheriff." A voice called. Looking to the source behind me, we saw a tall male dressed in elite summoner's robes. He removed his hood to reveal his face, his jaw angled and strong with a stubble on his chin, his eyes blue but lacking the life most people normally carry and his hair roughly flowing down to his shoulders. "I am here to retrieve the fallen summoner."

"Who is the nerd?" Jinx asked, earning a chuckle from the male. I couldn't help but get angry at him for laughing in the presence of someone potentially dying.

"I am the Grand Summoner Renzo. I was told to come here to retrieve the summoner from his mission given by the former Grand Summoner Thaddeus." Renzo explained.

"Former?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes. He has been removed from his seat as the Tribunal head when he was witnessed murdering the secretary and refused to comply with his sentence. We were unable to arrest him, however. Right now he is fleeing from authorities with the Rise of Thorns."

"So who sent you?" I asked, standing from next to Jay.

"The soon to be replacement, Grand Summoner Xemnas." At the mention of his name, my anger spiked. "Now then. Please step aside so that I may recover the summoner."

"I refuse." I said sternly.

"You refuse?" he said, his smile never wavering through his surprised tone.

"Jay is my bound summoner, and as his champion, it is my duty to protect him from enemies." I said solemnly.

"I am an enemy, now? How do you figure?"

"The Grand Summoner Xemnas is the reason why he is currently on the floor bleeding. He owns the Eye of Shima, and is the source of why the Sheriff of Piltover was brainwashed into killing him. Therefore he is an enemy, including those that follow his orders."

"Really now? I could have sworn the summoner was bleeding because you couldn't protect him…" Renzo smiled. "For the second time."

My eyes widened at his implication. _Does he know…?_

"But that is beside the point of me being here. As Grand Summoner, I order you to relieve the summoner to me, or face the authority of the Institute of War." Renzo stated. Before I could say another word, Vi stood in front of me.

"We'll hand over the kid, if you can get through us." She called. Following her lead, Jinx stood next to her with her minigun revving.

"Yeah! The twerp was able to make tonight more fun than ever, and mama Jinxie loves having some fun!" Jinx added, her smile unwavering.

"How unfortunate. I cannot prosecute a police official, an Ionian diplomat and the two favorites of the institute. Which means I will have to return empty handed…" Renzo voiced turning around. "The problem is, ladies, that I never return empty handed."

In an instant, he disappeared. I felt the wind in front of me shift quickly, and turning around I was met with a blur of purple crouched low.

" _Sae Eleisa-_ "

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he pressed his open palm into my stomach hard, knocking the wind out of me. Before I could attempt to recover, I saw that blur of purple move once more, turning around before jumping up. Trying to keep track of his moves, I saw his leg fly around him before connecting to my stomach, kicking me back with a force I assumed was a car hitting someone.

"Gah!" I coughed as I flew back. I felt a heavy object hit my back, which meant I was hit hard enough to fly into one of the sisters.

"While I admire your attempt to keep me from getting my objective, I must say I knew I wouldn't lose. On and off the fields, us Grand Summoners dwarf your powers. This moment is no exception." Renzo called. "But if you really want to stop me then you can try all you want. I can promise you that at the end of this, you will either be unconscious or dead."

Standing up, I turned to see that I did indeed hit Vi, forcing both of us to the ground. "Sorry, enforcer…I was caught off guard."

"Don't mention it…but why is he going so hard for the kid?" Vi asked as she stood up. The four of us stood side by side facing Renzo, watching his movements carefully.

"From what I can assume at this moment, it has something to do with Jay's right eye. If that be the case, then we cannot under any circumstance allow him to take Jay." I explained. "Sheriff, at any point do you remember a conversation between you and someone else related to my summoner?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's mostly a blur, love. I'm sorry to say that anything that could have occurred when I was under whatever that spell was, I can't remember."

"Giving up already ladies?" Renzo called as he raised his foot up and stomped it down onto Jay's back. "I figured all that talk would have some back up from the four of you. Don't make this boring for me now."

"Karma. This is the plan. You and Vi will rush in to recover Jay. Me and Jinx will suppress him with our shots. Vi, if he goes for Karma or the summoner, drop him." Caitlyn explained, earning a nod of agreement from all of us. "Go!"

" _Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!_ " I shouted, a wave of energy encircling me and Vi. We immediately sprinted forward, the power I activated giving us a boost of speed as we ran. From behind us a barrage of gunshots was heard, the bullets flying past us.

Renzo jumped back slightly before hopping left and right in my vision. He was like a ghost, as his body faded in and out of my vision from left and right as the bullets passed him. As he gained a good amount of distance from Jay, Vi and I stepped next to him. I grabbed his limp arm and flung it over my shoulder. My arm at his chest, I was heavily relieved to feel a slight heartbeat within him, meaning he wasn't dead just yet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember saying that you could have that." Renzo said as he dashed next to me. I could barely make out his fist before another blur flew between me and him. Looking up, I saw Vi blocking Renzo from getting to us.

"But I remember a promise to smash your fucking skull in!" she shouted as she reached forward and grabbed him by his collar. Pulling him to her and making a 360 degree twist, Vi used the momentum to throw him into the air. "Take the shot!"

Looking to Caitlyn, I saw her eye at the scope of her rifle, a shot rang out from the barrel. I didn't have time to contemplate if the bullet connected, as I carried Jay on my shoulder back to the two marksman.

I heard a loud groan from behind me, and looking back I saw Renzo with his hand pulling back from a punch that connected with Vi's stomach. He turned his head over to me and smiled sinisterly.

"Too slow, sheriff." He called. He looked over to me and within a blur dashed forward. I was prepared to send a blast of magic to him before I heard a torrent of gunfire erupt and the sight of several dozen bullets flash between me and him.

"I wanna see you dance, Renny!" Jinx shouted as she fired relentlessly at Renzo. He was forced to step back from me as the torrent of gunfire made somewhat of a wall between me and him. I was able to get to the two marksman under the cover fire of the Loose Cannon. Caitlyn immediately slung her rifle over her shoulder and reached for Jay's free arm, flinging it over her shoulder.

The sounds of sirens began filling the air and the flashes of red and blue lights filled the street as several patrol cars and two ambulances came around the corner. Jinx had completely stopped firing her gun, to which I looked to her to see her scanning the area.

"Where did he go?" she asked. Looking around I did notice that he disappeared completely, the only sight was the recovering Enforcer standing from her knees and looking around herself.

"Doesn't matter! He's gone and he didn't take the summoner with him. The objective now is to get him to ER so he can get patched up before he actually dies!" Caitlyn called. As the squad cars stopped in front of us, along with the ambulances, about a dozen officers flooded the street, weapons in hand and ready. Three medics jumped from the front of the ambulances and rushed to me and Caitlyn with a stretcher, laying Jay onto it before moving to the back of the vehicles.

"Karma, you go with them to the ER. We will stay here and work out what is truly happening. We will update you the moment we get information." Caitlyn said as she backed towards the sisters and the police officers.

As I sat in the back of the ambulance the doors closed and soon after the engine began running. I looked to the medic currently tending to Jay's wound with a cloth and felt the world come back down to me. _That was the closest I have gotten to see my summoner killed, and we have only been bound for three days._

* * *

Jhin was currently sitting at the edge of a condemned building almost three blocks away from the scene. His rifle currently disassembled on the pebbled ground that was the roof of the building sitting behind him. He watched as the Sheriff and the Enforcer, along with the Loose Cannon converse with some officers and themselves, probably debriefing each other on the situation and coming up with some leads.

"Ants running freely on my stage…but they will prove later to be fine pieces to my play." Jhin mumbled as he eyed the ambulance departing from the area. "Especially that one…"

Renzo silently stepped from behind the Virtuoso and looked down at the swarm of officers scanning the area. His expression was calm and peaceful.

"You missed by three centimeters." he began. "The summoner is still alive."

"It is not entirely my fault that we were unable to get the eye. You was supposed to be recovery if I had to take the shot." Jhin replied. "And I didn't miss. I aimed for his heart."

"Correction: _when_ you had to take the shot." Jhin looked up to the Summoner, seeing his expression shift to a happier one. "Did you assume that this was out of plan? If so, then you are foolish."

"I do not understand summoner."

"The plan wasn't to have the Sheriff kill the summoner and take the eye, nor was it for you to kill him and me get it, but for us to witness what the eye is currently capable of in case you and the Spider Queen was unable to recover it on the train."

"Then why try to recover it now?"

"At any point, were you paying attention to what I was doing down there?" Renzo began, stepping away from the edge. "If I truly wanted to get the eye right now, I wouldn't need your help, nor the help of the sheriff when she was controlled. I could have walked up to the whole group by myself, knocked them out and ripped the eye out right there. What I was doing was stalling them to see if the Eye would allow him to die."

"Allow him?"

"The Eye of Yuka, as Xemnas explained, is a sentient entity within the host that reacts based on the condition of the owner. If he or she is in mortal danger, it will amplify all capabilities to its highest current potential so that they may escape alive. In the case that the owner does not see the danger immediately and is critically injured, the eye cannot act outside attempting to keep his or her soul from breaking to the spirit realm by exerting a large amount of magic into their body. In short, it becomes a failsafe way to cheat death."

Jhin picked up his rifle's parts, holstering it's components onto his pants before standing. "I see. So you only went to verify if he was able to use it?"

"Now you are getting it, Jhin. We have that information, so our objective is complete. The sheriff of Piltover, while useful under Xemnas' order, is expendable. We do not need to worry about any information we gave her under his spell to reach the Yuka's ears." Renzo replied. Lifting his hand up, Renzo sent out a magical pulse, it immediately forming a purple glowing portal in front of him.

"What now?"

"Now we head to Shurima and get prepared to actually take the eye. He will be weakened severely if he proceeds as planned and teleports to the palace in two days. All we have to do is be there when he opens the door to the Edge of Yuka and claim both at the same time."

"And the Duchess?"

"We will get her when the time is right."

Jhin was amused with the plan, but something irked him. "You said I missed is heart by three centimeters. The problem is that the shot I made was precise. There was no other factor that could have changed the inevitable connection."

"You're right. That's why to continue with the plan I raised the bullet mid-flight by a millimeter." Renzo admitted, earning a shocked glare from the Virtuoso.

"You…? Disrupted my shot!?" Jhin breathed. Renzo chuckled.

"All a part of the plan, my friend."

* * *

I had been sitting in the room assigned to Jay for hours now, watching the medics hastily walk in and out to patch up the gun wound that he had. Most of them passed by me with serious looks, some with disturbed expressions, others with fearful ones. I could see a few healer mages walk in and out with expressions of shock or distress. When they looked to me, their expressions shifted to determination, as if they were unsure if they could save him from a terrible fate, but was trying their hardest because I was there.

How could this all go so wrong? How could a mission to validate the existence of one ancient artifact turn into what was the worst case to happen to someone like him? So far he has lost what was apparently a close friend and nearly his life, and it had only been about four days.

Then I thought back to what that summoner said earlier. _How does he know about what happened back then? How much does he know?_ I was caught off by his words, and even now, it irks me to know that my ghosts still haunt me even after I have forgiven myself and been forgiven by those who suffered that day.

I was broken out my train of thought by a deep clear of throat, and looking up I was met with the Bestial Huntress and…some new male.

"Are you alright, Karma? I had heard from the sheriff about the incident." He called to me.

"I'm sorry, sir. But do I know you? Nidalee who is this?" I asked. Nidalee smiled.

"This is Rengar." She replied. My eyes scanned the man widely as I failed to fully register the information. _THIS IS RENGAR?_

"Allow me to explain. While testing the teleporter the yordle scientist made, we ran into a error to which turned me into this." He said.

"But that doesn't explain how you are the Pridestalker." I responded. He smiled.

"Then maybe this will." Within seconds his body was enveloped in a shadowy aura, before slowly vanishing from my view. I knew he was nearby from what I felt, but I couldn't see him. And he gave off the same aura I felt when I was faced against him in the fields of justice.

"Do you believe me now?" his voice called from nowhere.

"Sure. You look amazing as a human by the way." I complimented. Nidalee threw me a questioning glare, to which I waved down quickly.

"I figured you would be more surprised to see this body." Rengar's voice called as he reappeared in the seat next to mine.

"Well, considering there are people within the Institute who are capable of switching their forms from human to something else, including you Nidalee, it doesn't surprise me too much. But I will admit that it gives people a good understanding of how humans would look if they were born within the Kumungu Jungles." I explained. Both of them nodded.

"Well, now that my transformation is out the way, how about you explain to me why THE HELLS YOU TWO DIDN'T BRING US WHEN YOU WENT OUT!?" Rengar almost roared. "The one summoner I can actually call a worthy friend is laying in a hospital bed right now because he and you neglected to inform me or Nida that you was leaving! Moreover that you two was fighting someone!"

"We didn't think that a simple test run of his eye would turn into a fight between the Piltover officers and the Loose Cannon! We was called by Caitlyn while she was still under control to the same spot we was at when we came to the city of progress, only to meet two confused sisters and a sheriff who put a bounty on us!" I retorted. Rengar only growled in frustration, one that still held his animalistic ferocity even as a human. I could feel his anger and frustration to not being there when we fought, but I also felt a wave of regret coming from him.

After a short pause, Nidalee spoke up for Rengar after he sighed in defeat. "What is his current condition?"

"I have been sitting here waiting for the answer to that question myself. I see medics and doctors walk in and out the room, but none of which gave me any indication to his condition besides small looks." I replied. Rengar grunted as he leaned back into his chair calmly and rested his arms over the back rest.

"Well then, you now have company to wait with for those answers because I refuse to allow this to happen again. I am staying with you two no matter what." Rengar affirmed. Nidalee walked over to the Pridestalker and sat in his lap, leaning back against him. It's surprising how even as a human, the Yautja is still obscenely large in comparison to other humans. He isn't the nine foot tall man lion, I am used to seeing, but he's almost seven feet.

It was literally an hour after the two showed up that the haste of movement in and out the room for Jay had stopped, to which only three I people remained in the room. One of which walked out calmly and sighed as he removed the gloves he was wearing previously. He turned to us three, his eyes sparking in realization that we was still here.

"What is his condition?" Rengar said abruptly, as if he refused to wait any longer for an answer.

"Well…we were able to patch up the wounds on his body, but he suffered major injuries internally. Some broken ribs, punctured muscles and organs, his heart was gashed by an inch, and he lost a lot of blood from the internal bleeding. Right now, he is no longer in critical condition, but we cannot do anything else." The man explained, earning a collective sigh of relief from the three of us. "There was one thing we found surprising. While we were operating, his wounds were healing on their own, but slower than we could do. It was almost as if his body was patching itself up to help us along. Also his right eye was shedding tears of blood, but was glowing blue. We brought in some mages to see what was happening, but they all said they had no clue what that sort of magic was. When we went to check his eye, the aura sent a feedback to my hand, refusing to allow me to see it."

The three of us looked to each other before looking back, realizing that the eye must have been reacting to his condition and helped the doctors operate. "So can we see him?" I asked, turning back to the doctor.

"Unfortunately we cannot disturb whatever healing process that young man's body is going through. That and he's in a comatose state right now, so there is nothing-"

"Please. Let at least her go see him." Nidalee interrupted. "It's not like we're gonna try to wake him or harm him. We're just seeing if our best friend is alright."

The doctor looked to us three patiently before sighing. "Alright. I can allow one person to remain within the hospital overnight with him just in case he wakes up and needs someone familiar to speak with." I almost jumped from my seat.

"Thank you, doctor. Please lead the way." I said. Turning to the two I bowed lightly in thanks. "Thank you Nidalee for convincing him."

"Don't mention it." She replied with a smile. Turning back to the doctor, we walked down the hall to the first room before he opened the door and gestured for me to enter. Upon stepping inside, I was met with the relieving sound of Jay's heart monitor beeping calmly while he was currently laying within the medical bed on the left wall of the room. The room itself was relatively small, but was able to house the necessities for medical treatment. The light was shut off and the windows blinds to the hallway and the outside closed to dim the lighting for his rest.

Bowing once more to the doctor before he left, I walked over to the seat next to Jay's bed and sat down. "Jay…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Because of me, you are now in this bed in the abyss of consciousness…" I mumbled as I looked to his sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful and calm, a stark contrast to the night we were on the train. His chest lightly rising and falling from his smooth flow of breathing, I saw his face similar to the gentle rush of a flowing river. Subconsciously my handed reached up to cup his face, an act I relished slightly as I felt his body almost melt into my palm.

"I'm so sorry…" I repeated feeling the warm trickle of tears run from my eyes down my cheeks as I recalled the man's words vividly, and moreover the memory of my ultimate sin against Jay. "…I wasn't able to be there in time. I'm sorry I ran away from what I did to you…"

My quiet sobs we broken by the sudden flash of light that resonated in the room. Looking up, was met with the familiar sight of Zax, standing cross armed to the left side of me.

"Neither of us blame you." She began. "When he was shot, I felt every wave of pain that came with the feeling of having a bullet run through your chest. My first thoughts were about the pain that I was suffering from. His was lagging behind mine in the thought of that he had a hole through his chest. But throughout the time he blacked out, not one thought was against you."

"What?" I asked, curious to what she was talking about.

"In fact, the moment before he completely was gone, he called for you, sweet cheeks. His thoughts were on whether you were okay if he was to be gone." Zax continued. "Which brings me to my point at coming out here even with the wounds I have. Why do you hold yourself back?"

"I don't understand…"

"You humans are dumber than fucking ants, I swear. From what I have seen from you two, over the course of the going on five days you have been bound, the months you have been friends and the years you two have since you met, I can tell when I see the true feelings someone has for the human. Do not bullshit me and say you do not."

I opened my mouth to retort, but found no words against it. _She is right. Even though I have been covering it up with the reason from years ago, deep inside I know that I am falling for him._

"You look like someone who as accepted facts." Zax said. "Now, I am going to ask again. What are your true feelings for him?"

Looking down to Jay, my lips turned upward. "He is one of the kindest and most determined person I have befriended in my life. His care for his friends dwarfs anything I have seen from another for years now, and I envy that. Coming from such a traumatic background, he has grown into a fine young man, and I am more than honored to be his champion."

"And?"

"And…I love him." I admitted, feeling somewhat free of a burden I didn't know I was holding in for so long.

"Final-fucking-ly you said that. That 'let's hover around our emotions' shit was beginning to piss me off. I can ease your nerves now in saying that your feelings are returned, but he needs to tell you himself." Zax let out an exaggerated sigh. "Also, you need to answer my question from before. Why are you holding yourself back from him? You know how you feel and how he feels. It's literally a matter of saying the three words and you can put on the fucking ring. But for the life of me I don't know why you haven't said shit yet. So why?"

My cheer was beginning to fade as I thought to her question. "It's because…I don't deserve him. Since the incident years ago, I had thought myself to be indebted to him. I cause him and his brother so much grief. And when it came down to repaying him, I figured that being bound would be a good start. But I still feel like there is a long road ahead to earn the forgiveness I need to hear from him. So I cannot attempt to enter his life as anything more until I have found a way to-"

"That's enough." Zax cut me off. Looking to her I saw her visibly fuming. "Even after…fucking…ugh. I'm done with this. Go ahead and mope all you want about what happened and avoid actually having him, because I know that this will only lead to someone else seeing in him the same thing you see and attempt to take him from you."

She began to glow and fade into the mist that normally formed her when she took on her physical form. "You want to be with him? Suck it up and do it." She said, her words becoming ethereal as her body shifted. Before long I saw the mist enter his body, indicating that she was within his mind once more and leaving me to the silent breathing of Jay's sleep and the beep of his heart monitor.

 _What does she mean "suck it up and do it"?_


	16. Limbo of Mind and Body

**Yukami here. I decided that, for the sake of keeping my ideas fresh in mind, i will post new chapters in bundles of three or four. This helps keep the story rolling for me, as well as gives me enough tim in between posting to actually make sure it is good to post. Also, I am going to cut the chapters to TLY fo a minute so i can focus on SI. so it means that after this i will work on three chapters to SI and then another oneshot for FotI. sorry to keep the fans of SI waiting.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering about the author, i now write to the Deadmau5 remix of Hybrid - Finished Symphony. Seriously. That shit is like a majestic fucking eagle liquidized for my ears to inhale. Highly recommend listening to it on youtube if you like melodic house music.**

Silence. Cold. Empty. All the sensations blended together in the small moment of which Jay was still. His eyes opened widely as he stared upward into gray clouds and tall steel buildings that stretched beyond the skyscape. The clouds were menacing and threatening, as if a single thought would break the flood gates of the sky and release a downpour strong enough to engulf the world in water. Then there was the cold and biting feeling underneath his body, a fleeting feeling of rock and glass under his form. He was definitely still on concrete, but it was far too cold to be the same as it was before.

After a moment to evaluate his surroundings, Jay sat up on the floor, looking down the road behind and in front of him.

"Where….am I?" he mumbled to himself. He saw the roads seemed similar to those of Piltover, but the distance of them seemed everlasting, the end of them clouded by fog. He got to his knees and stood up fully, dusting whatever gravel and dirt his clothes accumulated on the floor off him before noticing his chest.

And the large hole going from his back to his front.

Panicking slightly, he reached up slowly to the hole, as if measuring how and why it was there. Then he noticed that there was no pain to the wound. In fact, he noticed his touch was almost bare of feeling.

"What…is going on? Hello?!" he called as he looked around for someone to speak to. "Karma? Vi? Jinx? Anyone?!" he was greeted with silence still.

"You know, the one being that is pretty much with you at all points in time should be the first one you call out to." A familiar female voice called out from behind him. Turning around, Jay let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar Zax, her hands at her sides.

"Zax. I am glad you're here. What is going on?" he asked.

"Okay. For one, you are within your mind and ultimately the realm of which I call my home. I control this world completely, and have structured it as a sea of skyscrapers on a cloudy day. Fitting for what is about to occur. Secondly, you died for all of two minutes before the Eye brought you back by linking itself to your soul as it was leaving your body and shackling it to itself." Zax explained as she began walking forward to the summoner. Jay's eyes went wide.

"I'M DEAD?!" he shouted. Zax pinched her brow with her right hand's fingers.

"No, you idiot. I just said you died but came back. Listen to what I am saying for once." Zax replied sternly.

"Oh. Well what is going on now?"

"Like I said, you're in your mind realm right now. You will remain here until your body fully recovers in the real world."

"Okay, so what do I do until then?"

"That's a great question, and I will answer it shortly but first, I have a few for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"When you first got up, the first person you called out to was Karma. Why?"

"Because she is my bound champion and I should be wary of where she is." Jay answered, his tone solemn and absolute, as if it was the first and last reason.

"You see, I knew you would say that, which is why I love this feature of being in your mind. It's called 'I know the truth'" Zax said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You see, I know that you know how you feel towards Karma. And I am perfectly fine with that. However, as I stated at the building we were at before, I REALLY hate when someone is dishonest. So I'm gonna give you one more chance. Why did you call out to her first?"

"Because I like her?" Jay replied more as a question than an answer. Zax paused for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Oh sweet gods this is gonna be fun." Zax mumbled as she began chuckling.

"What is?"

"You will find out. Now, I want you to look at the watch on your arm. On it has a little bar going across that's green right?"

Jay looked to his right wrist, sure enough finding a new watch on it with a green bar. Nodding, he looked up to see Zax rushing to him before punching him directly in the stomach. The force of which lifted him off the ground and sent him flying. He descended to the concrete before skidding along the road and coming to a stop. The pain of which filled his body was intense, as the asphalt street scraped into his skin and left many cuts and tears.

"Augh…what…was that for Zax?!" Jay shouted as he slowly stood to his feet holding his wounds.

"Look at the watch again." Zax ordered as she walked to him. In her hand her fist was forming lightning. Jay merely looked at the watch to see that the green bar was shortened slightly. "Take a good look. That meter represents how much damage within this realm that you can take before the eye cannot hold your soul and releases you completely, thereby killing your real self."

"What…? Why would you-"

"Because I am tired of being held within a weakling like you." Zax spat. "So this is a test to see if you are truly worth the trouble. If you survive, then I will become the true servant to the owner of the eye, but if you don't then the eye will be lost until the next in line gets it."

"Zax, I don't understand. What did I do to make you this way?" Jay called as he stood to his feet, backing away from the familiar.

"Let's just say I am sick and tired of it." Zax concluded. She dashed forward with a speed so fast it was as if she blinked to the summoner, before coming in for a cross to his head. Jay instinctively jumped back and narrowly missed taking the full force of the punch, but was met with a huge cut on his left cheek that began bleeding profusely. However, Zax merely twisted around and went for a backhand punch, one that connected and once again sent the summoner flying, this time into the glass window of a building next to them. Jay crashed into the window and into several tables before slamming against the wall near the door to the staircase.

"Nice dodge! If you hadn't moved in time, that would have taken your fucking head. Not like you need it since all you do is brainless shit!" Zax shouted as she walked into the building through the open window. Looking to the site of impact, she saw the door next to it just close and Jay nowhere in sight.

"That's right. Run. Make this fun for me." Zax mumbled with a smile before raising her hands up and opening her palm to the ceiling. A ball of light formed in her hand and expanded before crackling with lightning.

Jay was clutching at his right arm as he began running through the third floor of the building he was in. The room consisted of varying cubicles and tables, almost like an office building. Jay knew that with that strength and his current condition he was nowhere near capable to fight the familiar, especially considering her expertise in using the Eye of Yuka to which she held. If he couldn't fight something like that, he had no choice but to run and plan. Just as he reached the center of the room, however, the floor lit up slightly before a beam of energy shot from the floor below right in front of him. He jumped back to avoid getting hit by it, and as the dust cleared from the blast, the floor and ceiling held a large hole that shot upward, possible going through several other floors above.

"Where ya going?! I just wanna talk with you!" Zax called from below. Just as Jay stood from the ground, Zax floated up from the first floor through the hole she created. "Having fun yet?"

Without wasting a moment, Jay sprinted to the staircase once more. In response, Zax began firing beam after beam in his direction, tearing the room to shreds as they blasted through cubicles, tables and chairs. Jay got clipped by one on his arm as he made it to the stairs and looking at his wound saw it sear his skin deeply. He went to go up another flight, before a hand shot out from the wall and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Nope!" Zax shouted as she pulled him in and threw him across the room, her arm breaking the wall as she moved. Jay once again flew through the air and into three cubicles before slamming into the wall of one and dropping on the floor. The pain that coursed through him was extreme, his muscles crying out for relief. Attempting to stand, he felt his left leg give out slightly, the bone shattered underneath.

As Zax once again approached where he landed, she saw he already moved and was hiding somewhere in the room. A smile stretched wide on her face.

"Ooooh. I love playing hide and seek. Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she called, her voice resonating throughout the room. The clack of her heels on the floor was the only thing audible as she continued to search for the summoner. "It's okay to be scared, human. That's how the last owner of the eye was killed."

Jay was hiding currently under an up-turned table leaning against the wall in the corner of the room behind some cubicles. His arm leg and head hurt severely, his bones were aching and some of them broken, his muscles crying and his mind in fear. He had no clue what brought on such hostility from the familiar, and it petrified him that she would want to kill him so badly.

 _Fucking hell…I don't know what to do! I can't fight her and I can't run far with these wounds. How do I handle something like that?_ He thought. A bright flash, followed by a loud bang flow through the room as Zax sent another blast of energy into a bundle of tables and chairs.

"Come on, human. Let's be honest. You were unfit from the start to fully use the Eye of Yuka and more so to be alive. You let so many people die because you were too weak to protect them. I remember back on the street you couldn't protect yourself or Karma from those two." Zax taunted, blasting another bundle of tables. "Now look at you, broken and weak because you would rather other people take the steed for you. Pathetic."

Another blast. "I remember that girl on the train. I saw her face a while ago and had to watch her corpse be scanned as you couldn't figure out that she was whoring herself out to be a summoner. 'Why were you there, Naya?', 'I'm so sorry, Naya!', 'I let you die, Naya!' You're so sad it pisses me off!" another blast, this one closer.

"And let's not forget the icing on the cake. Your parents." At that Jay raised his head. "I feel fine! I can definitely go into the house while on fire and get my parents out! But I don't feel like it so I am just gonna watch as the two people who brought me into this world get burned alive!"

"No…I…" Jay whispered, which was enough for Zax's animal hearing to pick up and pinpoint his location.

"Bingo." Zax said as she let loose another blast that sent the entire corner through the wall and back out onto the street. Jay fell with it, the debris falling onto his body and further damaging him. One broke leg of a chair skewered into his leg, to which he screamed out in pain. Zax laughed.

"Once again, you prove how foolish you are. 'Let's give away my position to the girl trying to kill me when she has superhuman hearing!'" Zax mocked as she stood at the edge of the hole in the building. Jay reached for his leg to pull out the chair, but was in too much pain to have the strength to do so.

Zax dropped down from out the hole onto the concrete and began walking to the debris currently crushing the summoner. "Aww. You got a boo boo? Here, let me fix it." She said as she violently wrenched out the chair from Jay's leg, eliciting a louder scream of pain from the male. "Better?"

"Why?! Nnnaagghhh! Why are you doing this!?" Jay asked, tears now streaming down his face as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"You just don't listen do you?!" Zax shouted, grabbing him by the collar and picking him up into the air. "Look around you, stupid! I am stuck in this god forsaken realm day in and day out, watching you fuck up at every turn and corner! I have to live with some piece of shit ,f by chance gets himself killed, will get me killed once again! Then what, Huh?!" Zax threw him to another building on the opposite side of the street.

"I'll have to run the same fucking routine for another generation. I'm sick and tired of being stuck here, waiting for you humans to wise up and get me out, or die so that I can get to the next guy and pray he doesn't do the same! So here's the deal, because I am done playing games. I am going to kill you, take over your body, kill everyone that you cared for, then get my damn sword and kill the fucker with the Eye of Shima. When I am done with that, I am burning this planet to the ground."

"I…won't let you…" Jay struggled to stand, the watch on his wrist blinking red. His body, nearly shattered and bleeding from every cut and wound he suffered since he came in this realm. Looking down at the watch, he saw the meter on it at the lowest point and red. Reaching his feet, he wobbled to the wall behind him for structure to stand fully.

Zax seeing him attempt to stand, rushed at him once more, punching him directly in the face and through the wall of the building he was in front of. Her face showing utter anger and frustration, she followed him into the building.

"I'd like to see you try." Zax challenged as she walked forward. With what little strength he had, Jay stood to his feet and held up his still usable arm, forming a ignite spell within his hand. Coming within arm's reach of the familiar, Jay reached out to singe her, only to have his hand pushed out the way and receive a strong right hook to the jaw. Jay toppled back onto the floor, his mouth now bleeding. Attempting to ignore the stinging pain surging through him, Jay got back to his feet slowly and looked to the familiar, only to see her send a blast of energy at him. He was sent flying once again, slamming into the wall of the building they were in and leaving a crater. Attempting to stand once more, his right arm and right leg gave out. Now he didn't have any limbs to use outside his left arm. In a vain attempt, he raised his working hand to his right, casting a weak heal spell onto the limb in hopes of repairing it before the familiar got off another hit.

"It's amazing. I have proven that you are miniscule in strength and idiotic in mind, after you got your ass handed to you, and here you are still trying." Zax called. "The last guy just let it happen. Figured the human race was starting to get soft."

"What…did I…ever do to you…?" Jay spoke, his voice hoarse as the pain he suffered made it more difficult to speak. Zax raised her shoe up and stomped on his hand, crushing the palm into his body. He screamed once more in pain.

"You just don't get it, do you? You have one of the greatest powers mankind has ever created within your hands and all I've seen you do is leave it on the table at home like a klutz worker. I taught you the three spells that you needed to use in that fight, and look at what happened. You ignored all of them." Raising her foot again, she stomped into his chest, the stands of her boots stabbing into his flesh. "You always wanted people to hold your hand when things got rough, and when you needed to get rough, you ran with your tail between your legs. How the hell am I supposed to react when you do that?"

"What does it matter…Ggghaaaacckk!" Jay groaned as Zax once again stomped into his chest.

"If you die, I have to wait until the next generation to try this shit again. I really don't want to be in the fucking essence of arcane anymore, so I have to rely on you to get me out of this hellhole." Zax moved her boot off his chest and stepped away. "There is one last thing I didn't mention to you when we had our debrief back at that room. When the weapons of the two forms to Omnimagi's artifacts come into contact with the owner of the eyes, the familiar is freed from the link to the owner. After you get the Edge of Yuka, I will be an actual entity within the real world and not some spirit that is forever forced to reside in your head. I was hoping I didn't need to tell you until after you got the Edge, but it seems like I can't trust you to get to it."

Zax raised her hand up, an orb of light shining before lightning began to crackle around it. "So this is where I say we're done. It was fun while it lasted, but I am not going to waste my time on some lovesick weakling."

 _Shit…I can't move…_ Jay thought a she stared down the blast forming in Zax's hand. _I had so much…I wanted to do… I wanted to find Naya's killer…I wanted to send Soraka home…and Karma…I never got the chance to tell her how I felt…damn…this sucks so much…_

"JAY!" a voice shouted out. Loud enough for both the familiar and the summoner could hear and loud enough for both to know who was calling out to him.

 _Karma…She's going to kill her…_

As Zax let the blast go, Jay's eyes went wide, his right eye bursting with light as his left hand shot up and pushed against the beam.

"What?!" Zax exclaimed.

"Karma…"Jay mumbled. "I won't let you hurt her!" his hand still holding off the blast, Jay began glowing green, his wounds mending themselves without the use of his hands. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE!"

With a loud shout, Jay tossed the beam in a different direction, it crashing through walls and breaking deeper into the building. As it passed the center, it hit the main pillar structuring the building causing it to become unstable. The building rumbled loudly as it shook, and soon after the ceilings and walls were caving down. Zax, seeing the building coming down, jumped out of it and back to the building across the street. Watching the one fall in front of her, she looked on and waited as the large hunk of metal and structure fell down, causing a sea of dust and dirt to fly into the air. As the building toppled fully, Zax crossed her arms and smirked.

"So much for that." She mumbled. She turned around to walk away, but the moment she looked around, she saw a fist mere inches from her face. She didn't catch on in time, and felt the strike hit her directly, sending her careening out of the building and into the heap of destruction. With a huge crash, she fell into the debris and groaned in pain.

"What the..?!" she mumbled. Sitting up, she looked back at the hole in the opposite building to see a silhouette standing where she was, the top portion glowing brightly. Looking closer, her eyes widened as she saw Jay staring down at her from the hole. "HOW THE HELL?!"

"Get up." Jay called. "I need to teach you a lesson about threatening my friends."


	17. The Last Yukami is Born

I woke up the next day with my head on Jay's medical bed, my dreams filled with his face smiling. I sat up from the comfortable spot to look to the summoner, only to see his eye releasing a magical essence stronger than any force I have seen from a human being. The vibrant colors of red and orange flowing like an actual fire from his eye.

"Jay?" I called, receiving no response as expected. I removed the sheets from over him and check his body, only to see all the wounds he suffered completely gone.

"He's healed…?" I mouthed. It was then that he grunted loudly, before the expression of pain washed over him.

"JAY?! JAY!" I shouted. His eye began bleeding severely before his eye almost blazed in aura. Another grunt of pain came from his throat. I jumped out my seat and moved to his side. I reached to his eye to see what was wrong before remembering that the doctor earlier couldn't get close without it lashing back at him. I didn't know how it would react if I tried.

Reaching out to his eye, I hovered hesitantly near his face, tensing up for whatever pain to come. When I moved to touch his eye, however, I felt nothing. Looking to the eye, I saw the aura wrap around my fingers tenderly, flicking lightly against my skin. _What…?_

Another grunt. Hearing it drew me out of my curious trance, as I began channeling my energy into his body, hoping the mana would aid him in some way. I was met with a louder grunt of pain after a few moments.

"JAY!" I called out once more. I was surprised when the aura from his eye surged brighter and stronger, as if my voice made it more potent.

 _What is going on!? I don't know what is happening!_ i began to panic as I kept feeding more mana into the eye. Then it hit me. _If he is asleep, maybe I can enter his mind and see what is going on. Hopefully Zax can help me._

Moving over to the chair, I sat down and got into my mediation pose, immediately closing my eyes and focusing my spirit to leave my body. Opening them, I saw myself within the spirit realm looking at Jay, and his spirit… _oh my god…_

* * *

Zax stood from the rubble of the building and dusted herself off casually. "Don't get so conceited when you got one shot off. My guard was down." Zax taunted.

"So are you ready now?" Jay asked.

"Don't talk down to me, human. I-"Zax was cut off as she once again saw the male within inches of landing a left cross to her jaw, this one lit on fire. _Shit!_ With surprising reflex, Zax managed to dodge the strike, the fist sailing harmlessly past her head. She smirked at the dodge, but widened her eyes when his arm stopped moving and pulled away from her head. Looking to it, she saw the fist twist to the side and propel to her head. She couldn't dodge the backhand strike, and thus was hit strong enough to send her flying back down the road. As she hit the asphalt, she bounced once before twisting in the air and landing on her feet, skidding down the road until she came to a stop. Looking to Jay, she saw him make his way to her in determined strides, his fists balled at his sides and lit on fire.

"Okay. Fuck that." She mumbled as she raised her hands and formed a ball of light, to which grew in size and crackled with electricity until it was the size of a bowling ball.

"There is one thing you shouldn't have told me, Zax." Jay called. "You said that this world was a realm in which you had free control over, on that you created for the purpose of killing me. What you shouldn't have said, however…"

As Zax unleashed the blast she held in her hand, the beam torrented to the male. Just as it was going to hit, however, Jay raised his fist up and threw out a straight punch directly in the center of it. From his fist came a huge swirling wave of fire, to which completely engulfed the blast and incinerated every spot on the road. Zax saw the wave rushing to her and jumped high enough to dodge the blast. As the wave passed underneath her, she saw that it left everything charred, the walls of buildings and the concrete itself blackened deeply.

"Is that this was my mind. And you of all people should know how creative I can get, being that you have been here for so long." Jay finished.

"Well, color me impressed. You managed to actually use your fucking brain to make an attack. However like I said, I control this realm, and when I want you dead…" Zax raised her hands up her palms directed to the buildings on both sides of Jay. "You die." Pulling her arms to cross one another, the buildings rumbled loudly before accelerating to each other to crush the male. As they crashed into one another, the boom from the collision resounded throughout the road, glass shattering and rock crashing together, the force kicking up enough dirt to mask vison of the connection between the buildings.

Zax smirked once more, before seeing a silhouette walk through the cloud of dirt. Jay passed the threshold of vision with a deep frown, staring daggers at the familiar. At this, Zax's smirk shifted to a frown. "How..?!"

"Barrier is a lot stronger when the owner of the mind wants to imagine it to be." Jay said, almost answering her question. "And so was ignite."

Zax opened her eyes as the revelation dawned on her. "That wave of fire…THAT WAS IGNITE?!" she called. Frustration evident, Zax opened her palm once more and formed another ball of energy. As she directed it to the summoner, she was surprised to see him rushing at her at surprising speed, and more so at the fact that he was _flying_ at her. She backed up slightly and pulled her right fist back for a punch. As she threw it out when he was within range of the strike, her fist fazed through him, his body becoming a ghostly form and then disappearing.

"What…!?" she mumbled.

"Over here." Jay called from behind her. Zax swiveled around quickly to see him floating with his back to her, his head looking over his shoulder at her. Zax threw out a push to his head, watching as he leaned forward and dodged it. She felt his right foot hit into her stomach, and then saw him spin around once before sending a pivot kick into her side. The force made her fly away from him and into the building to the left. Sh slammed into the brick walls, causing a small dent in the structure.

"What the hell? I should be infinitely stronger than you! This is my realm!" Zax shouted as she pulled herself out the crater.

"Now I question if you heard your own words, or if you just speak to let out air." Jay mocked, earning a growl from the familiar. "If you recall I said this is my mind. If I want to, I will be the first and last thing in existence here. I will be the strongest, fastest and most powerful creature if I chose to. And right now, I am choosing to be better than you so that I may teach you a lesson about pointing a sword to my friends."

With a loud growl, Zax shot out from the wall, causing an explosion that made the crater deepen to a hole. Pulling her right hand back, she went for a front punch, point at anything the male had. With the lift of his hand he caught the strike entirely, not budging and inch to the force behind it. Her eyes widened.

"You know what baffles me, Zax…" Jay began. Before he could continue, Zax removed her hand from his grip and began throwing a barrage of punches at him, only for them to be blocked, redirected or dodged completely. "You wait all this time to tell me that you want out, but don't ask for it at the door. Now I know that you know that if you asked for it, I would guarantee that at some point before I die you would be free. But my question to you is this," Jay continued through his defense. Zax threw a punch with too much force and saw it careen past his head, his arm quickly grappling around hers and locking her from moving.

"I am still alive in the real world. I can do what you want. We have the direction and the means to get the Edge of Yuka. Why are you trying to kill me now?" Jay asked.

"I don't trust human promises. There so unreliable and never fall through. If you promised me anything, then it would only mean I am a hypocrite for believing so." Zax replied, struggling to break the lock Jay held.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You almost died out there! If it wasn't for the eye, you would be dead! How can I trust someone to set me free if they can't even stay out of danger themselves?!" Zax roared.

"Because Jay isn't like that." Karma called from the building next to them. The two turned in shock at the sudden entry of the support, Zax more so than Jay. She was more of a specter than her normal self, which Jay say that she probably was in the spirit realm.

"Dammit. I let my guard down on the barrier." Zax mumbled.

"Zax, I know from experience that Jay's objectives for his friends is stronger than even death can break. He devotes himself one hundred percent to his goal, and in doing so sees no option but to succeed." Karma continued.

"You humans are full of it! You go on and on about how dedicated you are and how much you can believe in each other! But when it comes to the truth, you dance around it like it's a ballet! Like with you and the human? How the hell can you tell me you believe in him, when you can't even tell him how you feel?!" Zax turned to Karma. Jay's eyes widened and looked to her as well, while Karma clenched her fist tightly.

"Because…I was afraid of rejection. I knew what I did was wrong, and I am deeply sorry for my crimes against him. But I now know that no matter what, whether I am the source or the witness, I want him to be happy." Karma explained.

"How touching. The murderer only wants the victim to be happy because she couldn't suck it up before." Zax retorted.

"Wait what?" Jay interrupted. "If this is about the collateral five years ago then-"

"No, Jay. This is specific to you." Karma interrupted. "When I said I lashed out at all directions, in turn catching people in the crossfire, I shot a blast at a small house with two teenage boys running back to it. The blast singed the roof, and made a fire that spread quickly. I saw the two boys fall to their knees crying about their lost mother and father…and realized that I had killed them."

"But that couldn't have anything to do with me."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Zax yelled. She threw her hand to the undamaged building across from them and displayed a screen showing the sight of a small house burnig to the ground. The image was misty, and the sounds of the flames crackling were muffled slightly by the crying nearby. Jay widened his eyes as he remembered this image.

 _"Mom…Dad…no!" a younger sounding Jay screamed._

 _"It's alright brother…I will take care of us. Don't look at the fire!" a familiar sound resonated. The vision however stayed locked onto the crumbling blaze of the building._

 _"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Jay screamed as he jumped up and rushed to the door, only to be dragged back by a strong force. His hand reached out to the fire, his body struggling wildly as he attempted to break free, but to no avail. As the fire completely engulfed the building and the roof fell into the structure, his arms began flailing lightly before falling to the ground. He looked to the left to see a woman with her hands over her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks as she too stared at the inferno._

Jay looked closely to see the all too recognizable face of the Ionian Duchess standing across from him in the vision.

"I'm so sorry, Jay…."Karma called. "I didn't want you to find out this way…and I didn't want you to suffer…" her voice was beginning to crack, her eyes turning watery as her own emotions to seeing the one she cared for see her greatest sin against him.

"You…killed my parents…" Jay mumbled. Within seconds, the sound of thunder boomed through the air. "My brother always said that it was just a house fire that they couldn't get out of…but you killed them…"

"You see? Right there is why I detest trusting you creatures. Can't even own up to your sins. And because of that, you will never be with him. He will never love you the way you do to him." Zax called. Jay's eyes widened once more at her words.

Within seconds, the area was beginning to be filled with rain, the sky finally breaking way for the flood it was bound to release. The only thing audible outside the sound of Karma's sobs was the rain falling onto the floor. Jay remained silent with his head down.

"You know, any spirit killed within this realm kills the owner in the real world. If you choose to, you can get your revenge now." Zax offered as she floated next to him and leaned onto his shoulder.

"My…revenge…" Jay silently repeated.

"Indeed. All you have to do is kill the Enlightened One. It won't take much since she doesn't have her powers in here. You can have as much fun as you want making her pay for what she did to you." Zax whispered into his ears, her voice laced with seduction.

Jay was silent once more, the pause was thick with tension, as if the ultimate choice was given to him to make. Jay sighed loudly.

"I don't care…if you want to kill me, then I deserve it…" Karma cried. "I don't care what happens anymore…I cannot be forgiven for my sins-"Karma began.

"SHUT UP!" Jay roared, the shot of lightning and boom of thunder following his words with equal strength. Zax smiled wickedly.

"You heard him. Your fate is sealed, Enlightened One. You will die here for your sins and be forgotten." Zax said to her as she began floating forward.

"Hey…I have a question for you." Jay called to Zax.

"Yes?" before she could react, Jay's hand clamped around her face strongly, her mouth covered by his grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are deciding on whether the one woman I love dies?" Jay seethed. Zax and Karma's eyes went wide at his words. Before either could react, Jay reared his arm back with Zax still in his grip and threw her into the building the memory was playing. She crashed into the stones and flew through the building until she reached the other side, immediately slamming into the buildings across from it.

"By the way, that 'shut up' was for you." Jay spat. He turned around to an awestruck Duchess and floated to her within the hole of the building.

"Jay…I…"

"Shhh…It's alright Karma. Like I said before, you can't blame yourself because your sword struck someone that wasn't the enemy in war." Jay began, his hands cupping the Duchess' cheeks, his thumbs wiping the tears from them. "You made a mistake. It happens to the best of us, it happens to the worst of us. But it doesn't change the way I see you. I told you at the start, no matter what happens I want you to remain who you are. Whether I die, or we never see each other, never, EVER, change who you are."

"But I killed you parents, Jay! How can you not hate me for taking away the two people that love you the most?!" Karma shouted.

"Because they would have and probably would be furious at me for holding a grudge to their deaths for so long." Jay replied. "I didn't think it was you who killed them, and now that I know, I don't know how to react besides saying this. I forgive you, Karma."

Karma's eyes went wide. The words she had been praying for, had lost sleep for, had longed for outside the return of her affections was just said to her finally. Her tears poured out from her eyes like faucets, and her sobs broke free once more as she dug her head into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her head and back as she cried into him. Jay could only smile.

"HOW FUCKING CUTE. YOU TWO KISSED AND MADE UP!" Zax shouted from the building that she flew through, garnering the attention of the two. Jay instinctively got into a defensive stance and held himself between Zax and Karma. "WELL GUESS WHAT. IT DOESN'T CHANGE SHIT BESIDES MAKING IT EASIER FOR ME TO KILL YOU BOTH." Pulling both her hands together just close enough to hover, she summoned a ball of energy that immediately crackled with electricity before growing to the size of a basketball. She began laughing maniacally as the ball charged up further. "FUCKING DIE-"

 _Thud._ The sound of a body hitting another body resounded and Zax was pushed into another building by a large figure. The two crashed into the wall, causing the structure to break down and kick up a small cloud of dust. Looking closely, Jay saw that Zax was currently wrestling…another Zax?

"What the fuck!?" Jay shouted, his shock evident at the two identical familiars currently locked in a grapple.

"So, I may have a few things…nngh!...I haven't told…you about!" the Zax who was currently on top called. The Zax under her kicked her off before standing up and jumping back, to which she followed suit. The two stared each other down, both in defensive fighting stances.


	18. Bout Damn Time

"Zax?! What is going on?!" Jay shouted as he floated to the familiar duplicate.

"So remember how I explained that there were two forms of Omnimagi? Both forms have a part of the other within it so that when they come together, it is easier to merge for the key. This bitch here, is the void potion of me that I kept locked up until you got nearly killed. I lost control of the lock in that moment and she broke out, promptly throwing me into the cage and locking it as she took my place." The Zax next to Jay explained.

"That's bullshit! She is the fake!" the other Zax argued. The Zax next to Jay instantly rushed her, tackling her once more, both of them locking arms on the floor. Jay was shifting his vision between the two, attempting to find out which one was the one that he should help. After several seconds of choosing, he roared in frustration.

"ENOUGH!" Jay shouted. He threw his arms apart, and in turn peeled the two off each other by sealing them in barriers. The two hung suspended in the air, attempting to break from the phantom grip that held them up. Karma floated from the building across the road to Jay's side looking to decipher which one was which.

"So this is what is going to happen. You two are going to start explaining to me why I have two fucking familiars. One that want to help me and one that wants to kill me. If you don't reveal the truth in fifteen seconds, or I don't like what I hear, I swear to god, I am killing both of you." Jay warned. The two looked to him in shock of his sudden aggressiveness, before looking back to each other with scowls.

"Why don't you give it up, clone? It will be better for everyone if you admit it." The Zax on the right called.

"Sorry, I don't acknowledge the sloppy seconds of the Yuka as a creature, so you have to come back when you aren't being a bitch." The Zax to the left retorted.

"I'm sure if you want to be free, you can tell him so that he doesn't kill us." The right one said.

"Why would I lie? So that he gets rid of me and you can kill him and take over? I don't think so fake." The left one replied.

"So I'm the fake? Especially since you have such shoddy clothes?"

"You're wearing the same thing dumbass!"

"But I make it look better"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?"Jay interjected. "God you sound like two children fighting over a toy! I don't care how you two feel, I want to know which one is the Zax I met first, and which one was just trying to kill me!"

Karma rested her hand onto Jay's shoulder, garnering his attention. "Let me try something." She stepped forward in between the two, looking between them once before looking back at Jay with a glare. "Jay, I believe now is the best time to tell me why my nickname is sweet cheeks exactly."

Jay blushed, caught off by the sudden order. "Is this really the time to hear this?!" he argued.

"Yes. I want to know." Karma replied, making a smile that betrayed her death stare.

"Really?! Right now?! Fine, I will show you why I call you sweet cheeks!" the Zax on the right called. Turning her head to the wall, an image popped up before another memory began playing. This time it was about a year back. Jay was currently eating with another male in the food courts of the Institute, and his eyes was currently glued to his summoner orb.

 _Bruh, have you tried Karma top yet?_ His friend said. Jay raised his head up to face the dark skinned male.

 _Nah. I haven't even played Karma, really. Hell, I haven't even seen her. What's it like?_ Jay replied.

 _Bruh. The empowered chain heals you for so much and then locks them down. Then the Inner Flame just busts down their health like a damn turret. I swear, this guy who had Darius walked up to me after the game and was like "I fucking hate you"! I was dead, Bruh!_ His friend laughed, to which he joined in with a chuckle.

 _Bruh, you stupid._

 _Hey…look its Karma, bruh! She's over there!_ He pointed, to which he turned to see what his friend was eyeing. In that moment, Jay's eyes went wide at the sight of the Duchess of Ionia.

 _Holy shit…_ Jay mumbled. _She's gorgeous…._ His voice reverberated.

"Aww…that's so cute." The left Zax called. The Right one was silent. Karma's cheeks flared deeply at the words, but ignored it for a second to continue watching. It was at this moment in which she dropped the small book she had in her hand, and she knelt down to reach it, giving a slight view of her accentuated rear to those who were watching closely for a few seconds. In this case, one awestruck Jay.

 _DAAAAAYYYYUMMM DAT ASS IS FINE._ His voice boomed.

"Ooooh….that was a nice view." The left one teased, while the right rolled he eyes. Karma looking to the right, widened her eyes.

"You're the fake." She called, pointing at the right Zax, to which earned the attention of the others.

"What?! You're lying! I am the real one!" the Right Zax argued.

"Actually, I have proof. While I have only known the familiar for a few days, I know she takes supreme delight in teasing Jay. While you," Karma turned to the left Zax, "immediately went to tease him about his…intense glare to me, you," turning back to the Right one, "found it annoying. So it is given that you are the fake."

"I found it annoying because I am currently being held up and threatened to death if I was seen as the fake! You three are avoiding the important situation!" she argued.

"Then I have one final question. What is my name?" Karma asked both of them.

"Sweet cheeks!" the left one said with a cheery tone.

"Karma" the right one said, her tone stoic. She widened her eyes at the mistake she made.

"Bingo." Karma concluded. Jay nodded as he released the left Zax, fully acknowledging her as the original.

"So what!? You're going to kill me!? I made you! If I didn't try to kill you, you would still be lost! And guess what!? I was the one who kept you alive! That's right! I saved your life! And you want to-mmmph!" she was silenced from shouting by an unseen force.

"Jeezum crow, she shouts a lot. Did she do this while locked up?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while. I tuned her out decades ago."

"Huh. Seems legit. Anyway, back to you." Jay turned to the declared imposter. She was visibly furious, though her angered words were still held in her mouth.

"Wait, you aren't actually going to kill her, are you?" Karma asked. Jay went silent for a moment as he digested her words, and after a long pause he sighed.

"No. I am going to free her. Zax, she's forbidden to be sealed away." Jay ordered. Both the familiar and Karma went wide eyed. "Before you say anything, let me explain. You said she was shouting while locked up, to which you tuned her out, FOR DECADES. Anyone in their right mind would go nuts if they could only look outside being locked in for that long. And while I do not condone her actions, she wanted the same goal. She wants to get the Edge of Yuka and be fully freed from my mind. I understand her actions, and for that, plus the fact that she did save my life, I owe her this in the least. So from now on, both of you are my familiars." Jay concluded, dropping his hand from the air and thus, the evil familiar to the floor.

"You…you're not going to kill me?" the imposter called.

"Nope. But seeing as how you two are pretty much identical, we're gonna need to switch a few things to make sure you don't pull another attempt to impersonate Zax. So your name is Vexa." Jay announced.

"Vexa…?" she repeated. By her expression it was obvious she was still stuck on the fact that she got spared.

"Yeah. And you're horns and hair should switch colors, considering you're mostly bad with slight good and Zax is mostly good, but slightly annoying." Jay replied. Zax's voice sounded in the back with "fuck you".

"Now that that is settled, how the hell do I get to the real world? I really want a few bars of chocolate." Jay said, earning glares from the two.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHOCOLATE!" they shouted simultaneously. Jay shook his head and chuckled, to which everyone followed one at a time until they were all laughing.

"Well, the only way to get out of this when you're healed is by getting your emotions to flare up quickly." Zax explained. Her eyes widened for a moment before her expression turned mischievous. She looked to Karma with a deadly stare and sinister smile. "And I know just the way to do it."

"…what are you going to do…?" Jay asked cautiously as he stepped in between her and Karma.

"Nothing that will hurt. But I need to do this to get a reaction out of you." Zax explained. She walked over to the Duchess before stepping around her a few times, looking up and down at her body.

"I…am very uncomfortable about being scanned like this…" Karma argued. As Zax went behind her back for the third time, she grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her, earning a yelp.

"Well considering all feelings are out there, I can do a little more with my teasing!" Zax said gleefully.

"What are you doing?!" Vexa called.

"Giving Jay an image he will never forget." Zax replied. With one hand hold onto Karma's wrists, her free hand reached to the front of her spectral shirt and, with the help of her sharp, claw-like nails, ripped the shirt and the bra underneath wide open, exposing the Duchess' breasts freely to the summoner. Jay's eyes were like dinner plates, and within moments his nose spewed out blood as he fell back on his head at the sight of Karma's chest. His eyes closed, his body began to fade from vision.

"Now that that is done, you need to get out of here." Zax told Karma, releasing her from her grip. Karma immediately turned to argue with the familiar, her arms thrown at her chest to cover her breasts, but saw her own body shifting into mist as she pointed up. Looking to Vexa, she saw her hair color shifting to black, while her horns were changing to white. Her clothes also shifted to the opposite coloration of Zax's, all the reds turning black and vice versa. After that, both the familiars was fading into mist.

Karma's vision went black and as she opened her eyes once more, she found herself in her actual body. Looking around, she saw both Zax and Vexa standing at side of Jay's bed, next to the summoner who was currently sitting up stretching his arms.

"Thanks for getting me out, but was that REALLY necessary?! You coulda just shown that memory of when I tried to go to sleep the other night and found out Karma-"

"Jay?" Karma called, interrupting his argument before he could finish it.

"—is a wonderful human being to which I cherish greatly because I definitely didn't see anything wrong with you while you were sleeping!" Jay finished, his voice rising an octave as he turned to the Enlightened One.

"Hmph…humans are so frustrating." Vexa mumbled, her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she shook her head. She was currently leaning against the wall across from Jay's medical bed, while Zax was standing next to it with her hands at her sides. "Still can't fess up."

"Hey. I like teasing him. And since we both have ammo, it will be better in the future." Zax replied. "However, you are right that they have something they need to discuss, so how about we talk a short walk while they speak?"

"Better than seeing them dodge the point for the umpteenth time." Vexa conceded. The two walked to the door, promptly opening and walking out. Zax looked back at the summoner and winked, before turning and walking away, closing the door behind her.

The room was silent. Even the heart monitor, due to the lack of necessity, was quiet. The two neglected to look at one another, still distanced by their feeling being revealed in a circumstance unexpected. Karma was worse off, considering her feelings of guilt and affection was revealed simultaneously. While she remembers hearing the summoner say he felt the same about her, she was still hesitant to solidify her emotions to him.

"Jay…I…"Karma began, but was quick to close her mouth as she couldn't find the words to express herself correctly. She clasped her hands together, her fingers tangled in a nervous loop around themselves, as her gaze met the floor.

 _How do I speak to him? It took me all my strength to finally tell him my sin, and now it's even harder to say-_

"I love you." Jay said plainly. Karma didn't register his words until seconds after, her eyes widening as her head turned up to face the male. His expression was calm, collected, peaceful. His cheeks bent up as his smile stretched from ear to ear as he return the gaze of the Enlightened One.

"You…love me?" Karma breathed, still stuck by the words she had heard.

"Yeah. While it started out as a crush when we first met a year ago. I grew attached to you and wanted to be friends. That being said, I was, and still am, out of my league when it comes to you. But I needed to tell you how I feel about you, at least before something like what happened before occurs again, if it ever does."

"Jay, don't say something like that. I won't let you get hurt like that ever again."

"You cannot promise that, Karma. I know you can't because as it stands, if you did and somehow I did get hurt, I would hurt even more because you felt you failed your promise. If it's any consolation, I promise not to get into enough trouble to elicit such a result. But we know the world is cruel and things can happen. So I am telling you now, that for a long time, I have felt something greater than what we had to you. I just never approached you because like I said, I am not in your league."

"No, you aren't. Because I feel the same to you." Karma replied, standing from her seat with her hand clutched at her chest. Jay looked to the Duchess with shock.

"You mean…"

"Yes. While it wasn't as long as you felt for me, I did harbor affection to you for a while. At first, I figured it was just me growing attached because of our friendship, and that I shouldn't let it alter why I was with you. But I realized a few days ago, that these feelings were genuine. That I would, if the spirits allow, protect you with my life. So don't say that you are not deserving of my affection, because in truth Jay…" Karma silently walked over in front of the male, her body leaning against the bed with his legs on her sides.

"I love you, too…" she whispered, letting her hand open from its grip and fall onto his face. She felt small warm drops fall down her face, her emotions evident by the now powerful tears that broke her eyes. "I love everything about you, Jay. I love that we share the same taste for food, while yours is a little extreme. I love that you can set your goals in life based on those you care for. I love the dedication and persistence you hold to something important. You are a man of your word, and even though you have only proven once, I know I can trust you with every fiber of my being. I didn't want to admit it, but Zax, or Vexa at the time, addressed me about it, saying I need to suck up my sorrows and guilt and reach out to you. So here I am…"

Jay gazed into those beautiful pools of emerald. Lost in the glow they had even in the dim lighting of the room. His smile grew stronger as he finally felt the compassion of his crush returned to him.

"To be honest, Karma, at first I had a crush on you because you had an amazing ass and chest." Jay spoke, earning a shocked and somewhat disgusted look from the support. "However, as time passed, I looked deeper than mere appearances. I saw a gleaming diamond of a person, beautiful and strong willed in both regards. You have had skeletons in your closet for five years now, and had to bear with them as they ate away at you. But you still remained strong. You still held on to your belief that you will atone in the future, and because of that you were my greatest idol. My admiration, after many months of being able to summon you turned into infatuation. Just like you I grew attached, but felt I wasn't supposed to because you are the Duchess of Ionia. But now that I hear you, I can finally admit it that I love you, Karma."

"Jay…" she whispered. If it ever was possible for the world to grow quieter than it already had, then it did. As the two refused to break their eye contact in the slightest, their focus solely on the person within their arms right now. Almost on instinct, Jay began leaning forward, his eyes closing slowly. Karma replied with mimicked actions, her hands still cupping his cheeks. She leaned forward, her eyes also closing. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The world could be engulfed in flames, swallowed by the sea, frozen into a tundra or lost to the abyss, and neither would care. So long as their lips met, sealing their emotions and affections like an envelope, they could care less for what happened and what's to come.

And that's what happened. Their lips locked onto one another's silently, but having all the sensations of a galaxy imploding. Jay raised his hands to grasp the Duchess close, his left to her side and just above the curve to her hips, his right at the left side of her neck, pulling her to him. Karma's hands no longer cupped his face, but found their place around his neck, easily mimicking the actions of Jay's right hand in pulling him closer. Their lips broke for but a second to relish the oxygen they restricted from themselves, only to close the gap one more.

In that moment, nothing was sweeter to Jay than the taste of the Enlightened One's lips on his, and nothing was more heavenly to Karma than his lips on hers.

Outside, Zax and Vexa looked on through the window, witnessing their host finally close his affectionate gaze to the Duchess with smiles.

"Bout damn time." They said in synch.


	19. Meanwhile

**OKAY SO. Before we get into this, i will warn you that this one is actually pretty...extreme. Not gonna lie, there is rape. And i will put the disclaimer, I do not condone the act of sexual activity with someone, either male or female, in which they do NOT consent. If this triggers anyone about it, please skip the first section of this. I wish not to cause mental trauma to my readers, although you all are from what i know, either young adults or adolescents that know about sexual intercourse and the concept of nonconsensual activities. If the answer is no, then NO.**

 **With that, proceed with caution.**

Chapter eighteen: Meanwhile...

Xemnas, content with the way things were currently progressing, was currently seated at the desk of his new office within the Institute of War, hours after his appointment to Head Summoner. Staring out the oversized window overlooking the main courtyard of the Institute, he smiled as he watched summoner and champion alike travel peacefully from place to place within the walls of the institute.

"The institute is mere moments away from my control. Once I get on the podium and deliver my speech, I will have the system Viktor set up to fully take over. Anyone who opposes will either succumb willingly or be eliminated." He said. He automatically had a sound barrier set up the moment he sat down at the chair, and without the Institute hearing his private conversations or actions, he was free to do as he pleased in the room.

Within seconds, a beeping resonated from his desk from the hextech phone, pressing the button next to the phone, the beeping ceased. "Speak." Xemnas called.

"High summoner Xemnas, the Deceiver and the Star Child are currently-"a light female voice called, the newly appointed secretary to the Tribunal spoke.

"Send them in." he ordered, immediately cutting off the line. Within moments, the door to the office opened, revealing the smiling Deceiver and the blank Star Child. Both of them quickly stepped into the room before closing the door behind them and locking it.

"High summoner Xemnas. It is a pleasure to meet with you so soon." Leblanc spoke.

"Likewise, Leblanc. And you may cease the charade now, I already have the barrier up." Xemnas replied.

"Very well, Master Xemnas. I see that the Institute provides quite the luxury to the Head summoner." She continued as she sauntered over to the side of his desk to gaze out the window. "I presume this is what you sought?"

Xemnas stood from his seat and walked behind the mage, placing his hands to her hips and lightly leaning both of them back and forth. "Not yet, my dear. But I will have the League under obedience to only me by the end of this day." Xemnas leaned next to her ear, lightly nibbling on her earlobe and earning a shudder. "When the clock strikes twelve my dear, the first half of my plan will be fulfilled, and we will stand as the king and queen of the Institute of war." He whispered tenderly.

"Mhhh…I love the sound of that…" Leblanc purred, leaning her body against the summoner. Her breathing hitched momentarily before being replaced by a long moan as she felt one of his hands slide south between her legs, the other proceeding further north under her breast. Without warning, the summoner grasped onto one of the many straps that wrapped around the body of the mage before roughly pulling down and ripping the fabric to expose her skin. Leblanc released a gasp and mewled as she felt his hand grope her teat.

"M-master…what of…my sister?" Leblanc breathed. "She is right there…she can see everything…"

"I would assume that, being your sister under my care, you getting your body taken wouldn't show issue…unless you have a problem with that?" Xemnas replied, as he roughly pulled her hair back, earning a yelp of pain. "I mean, it's not like you are using your _clone_ to obey me…" shoving the mage to his desk he walked over to the door and crossed his arms. "Right, Leblanc?"

A silent sigh escaped from thin air, and within it, the air dissipated until a second Deceiver was revealed. "Master, I can explain-"her words were cut off as Xemnas quickly reached out and gripped the mage by her throat.

"I don't see what you need to explain. You have been sitting behind my eye while your clone came in and took orders for you. I have known this since the moment you exited the hospital room a few days ago. Don't attempt to fool me."

"M-mast…er…" she choked out, gripping onto his arm and hand as he held her. The clone, to which was still on the table, dissipated into air. He released his hand from her throat before sharply backhanding the mage across the face. She twisted and fell onto the floor, the force of the strike enough to cause blood to leak from her mouth. Before she could recover, he reached down and gripped her by her locks, and slammed her down into the hardwood flooring.

"This is your punishment for attempting to fool me, slave." Xemnas seethed. Leblanc was whimpering as her blood began to pool with tears onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, m-master! I swear-gahh!" she screamed as she felt a searing pain stab into her side.

"You will be. Since you want to attempt to play me like a bitch, I will treat you as such…" Xemnas called as he further pressed his hand into her side, the palm flaring with ignite and singing her skin. Her screams and cries of pain echoed through the room. Before long, she felt his hand remove itself from her side and grip onto her pants. With a strong tug, her pants ripped down and exposed her lingerie, soon to follow her pants to expose her rear.

Leblanc's eyes went wide as she realized what he was planning to do. "N-NO! MASTER, PLEASE! NOT NOW!" she pleaded through tears. She still heard the sound of his pants unzipping, and within seconds she felt the burning pain of being roughly penetrated without lubrication. "AAHHHH!"

Blood began to leak from her core as he savagely thrusted into her. Her screams continued, until he lifted her head up and slammed it down once more into the hardwood, effectively silencing her and breaking several of her teeth. More and more blood leaked from her mouth, and her cries were just whimpers and groans of pain. While it only took at most a dozen seconds for the summoner to finish inside of her, it felt like hours to the mage. With his final groan, he exited from her core and released her hair from his grip before standing up and zipping his pants.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Leblanc. Cross me again, and there will be more blood than this." He warned before spitting onto her hair and turning to his window. "Soraka. Heal and clean her, then take her out of my sight." He ordered. Soraka blankly moved above the Deceiver and stared down at her before extending her arms out and releasing a green mist from her palms. As the mist flowed over her, her bruises and cuts, along with the broken teeth and marks within her womanhood were repaired. While her body was removing the damage, her mind and heart were broken as she laid there and let her tears flow from her in silent sobs.

Within moments, the Deceiver was standing on her feet, fear and sorrow in her expression as she stood before Xemnas.

"If and when you see Renzo, tell him to move out to Shurima with the Virtuoso and the Prophet of the Void. If Malzahar wishes, he may bring someone to aid in the task of recovering the eye."

"Yes Master Xemnas." Soraka said monotonously,

"Y-yes…Master Xemnas…" Leblanc added weakly. The two proceeded to leave the room, and ultimately the Head Summoner. Xemnas continued to stare out the window for a few more moments before turning to the darkened corner of his room.

"You seem disturbed about my actions." He called. Out the shadow walked a female. The female was fairly tall, and her posture held a form of elegance only royalty would hold. Her face was perfect, her cream skin unmarked even by the sun, her cheeks smooth and milky. She had a single curved black horn protruding from her fore head, her ears were long and pointed. Her left eye was crimson, while her right was nearly all white, with a red triangle within her iris. She wore an ocean blue and silver kimono that fell to her thighs, before her smooth legs was covered by thigh high socks. On her feet were a pair of Geta sandals.

"I hold no objection nor condoning towards your actions." She said, her robotic tone filling the air with a slight echo.

"But you do not seem pleased at my actions, Oryxa. Maybe you feel some form of sympathy to the mage?"

"Am I allowed to?" the female, named Oryxa, asked.

"Only if it aides me in my goals. And in that case, it neither hindered not helped, so it is your decision."

"Then I only feel slight sympathy." Oryxa concluded. She walked to the side of the summoner and stared out the window with him silently. Her height just matched his slightly. "I must ask, only because it requires me to be involved. In your plans, you decided that approaching the Yuka would be logical towards your goal. But it would only reveal you, and eventually cause your plan to have a factor of failure. Why?"

Xemnas remained silent for a moment before smiling. "Because I want him to know that regardless to what he has accomplished, he cannot stop me from my ultimate, and destined, victory. I want to see his face when he watches me take his beloved Duchess, his own eye, and then his life."

Oryxa merely stared at the summoner as his smile remained strong, her silence hinting at her thoughts running. After a short moment, she nodded.

"Understood, Master. If you will permit, I would like to return to the realm and rest." She said.

"Granted."

"Thank you for your generosity, Master. I only serve you." She finished, as her body shifted into mist and flowed into the summoner. Xemnas, now alone within his office, smiled wickedly as he stared across the courtyard.

"I always win."

* * *

Miles from the Institute of War…

Thaddeus was currently biting into a loaf of bread as he sat on a bench with the Rise of Thorns sitting next to him. He had managed to flee far enough from the institute to escape the summoners and champions that were hunting them, and was attempting to relax, when the mage cleared her throat loudly.

"Grand Summoner, can you please explain to me exactly what occurred back at the institute?" Zyra ordered, her somewhat echoed tone leaving a sinister call.

"Zyra, I am no summoner any longer. When Xemnas usurped me from my seat and forced me to flee, I lost all right to call myself as such. So would you kindly refrain from referring me to that title? Thaddeus will suffice." He replied, nonchalantly going for another bite of his bread. Zyra snatched the loaf from his grip before he could bite down, earning a frustrated groan.

"Answer. My. Question." She seethed as she stood from her seat. Thaddeus sighed.

"Xemnas was previously a commander for Noxus years ago. He was involved in the Ionia invasion, and was well decorated for his planning and sieging of several towns within the isle. However, in his last battle he was severely wounded by another soldier and was forced to flee. His wounds proved fatal, and eventually he was to perish to them. However, he survived." Thaddeus explained.

"What does that have to do-"

"Let me continue and I will answer. He miraculously survived as he discovered a rift into the void nearby. The essence of which awakened a force within him that sparked a power long thought to be lost. He acquired the Eye of Shima and all its powers that day." Thaddeus stood from the bench and paced past the mage with his hands behind him. "The Eye gave him significant abilities, to which he manipulated to not only slaughter more people, but rise further in the ranks of Noxian military upon his return to the city state. When the invasion ended, he sought to claim higher power by becoming a summoner, and used the Eye to aid him in his rise until he became a Tribunal council member."

"I still receive no true explanation." Zyra said, now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Xemnas, seeking greater power, decided the only way to control the whole of Valoran was to successfully control the institute of war. The problem being that I was head of the Tribunal and could easily remove him from his seat if he attempted anything. For three years, I kept a strong eye on him, until the summoner Jayson entered the institute and revealed that both the Eye of Yuka and the Eye of Shima was within the walls of the League. He had seen his ultimate chance, and immediately revealed the Eye to me under the impression that I was fooled that he wouldn't go against me. Over time, he monitored the summoner alongside me, plotting. I could tell. It wasn't until recent events of which the power of the Eye of Yuka leaked out and caused several champions to fall unconscious that he made his move."

Turning back around, he paced past the mage once more. "Once he saw that I had no choice but to send the summoner away to seek the Edge, he set his plan into action by killing the Secretary and framing me for murder."

"How would he be able to get you to do such a thing while you were in Demacia?" Zyra asked.

"What is the one person within the league known for deception through the eyes?"

Zyra thought about it, and within seconds her eyes widened. "Leblanc."

"Correct. As a summoner, he utilized the Deceiver in his matches more than anyone. It would be easy to convince, or in his case manipulate, the Matron into doing his bidding, which as of three days ago was create the veil of my image on herself and slay the secretary in the view of him and possibly two or three other witnesses."

"And with the perfect testimony and two witnesses, you had no choice but adhere to the consequences of being framed for murder." Zyra concluded.

"Correct once again, Rise of Thorns. However, he knew that if I couldn't prove myself innocent outright that I would attempt to flee, which is why he brought so many summoners and a few champions to subdue me."

"Then what about me?" Thaddeus let out a huff of amusement.

"You, my dear, are my guardian angel. If it had not been for your arrival moments before he showed with his people I would be arrested, harmed or in worst case killed. But when you stood up for me against him, you set in mind that I had someone to rely on and trust with all my being."

"How were you so sure I wouldn't turn you over to him?"

"Because if you did, you would have been with him instead of ahead of him. That and when I asked for your aid, you did not hesitate to separate us from him and give us the chance to flee. So I know that for a fact, you care for my well-being as much as I do for yours."

Zyra blushed at the facts presented. She didn't have to raise a wall of thorns to block off the summoners, and she definitely didn't have to run with him for so long. So somewhere along the logic, he was correct.

Thaddeus raised his hand and gently plucked hers from her arms before kneeling down and bowing. "If it means anything to you, I am forever in your debt, Zyra. You have my eternal gratitude for saving my life." He said.

"W-what are you doing, summoner…I did nothing to warrant such gratitude, please stand before you make a fool of yourself." Zyra said, looking away to hide her blush.

"Please Zyra. Refrain from calling me a summoner. I no longer hold that title, so just call me Thaddeus." He requested. Zyra looked to him to see a dead serious stare. "Please."

"…alright, sum-Thaddeus." Zyra conceded, earning a warm smile from the aged male.

"Thank you. Now, may I have my loaf of bread back?" he asked. Zyra seeing the tension shift to a playful one, huffed and turned away as she took a bite of the bread herself.

"I am sorry, I only have _my_ loaf of bread. Maybe you already ate yours." She teased as she bit into where he had already. Thaddeus smiled as he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss onto her cheek as she chewed, catching her off guard. "What was that!?" she shouted.

"Well, I figured if you were going to eat from where I did, that it meant you wished for a kiss from me directly, since you took one indirectly by biting into my bites." Thaddeus replied, once again forcing the mage to blush. "That and it is my thank you for saving me."

Zyra shook her head before shoving the loaf into his chest. "Take your damned bread back!" she called. Thaddeus merely chuckled as she stormed off. He took another bite of the bread and sat back on the bench. Had he been watching her leave for a second later, he would see her staring back at him with a smile as she gently ran her finger over the spot where he kissed her.

 _That fool._ She thought.

* * *

After returning to the Explorer's tower from the hospital, Rengar and Nidalee promptly dropped down onto the sofa of the living area, releasing a synchronized sigh of relief.

"At least that idiot isn't dead." Rengar mumbled. "I still can't believe he would neglect to tell me if he was in danger."

Nidalee, resuming her normal spot on the Pridestalker's lap, nuzzled herself under his chin. "Don't be mad, kitty. I am sure he had his reasons not to tell us. He was probably concerned that you wasn't fully accustomed to the human body you have now and avoided putting strain to you."

"But I am perfectly fine! I got used to my body and how it works almost immediately after the transformation. Sure it feels weird not having my feline features, but that wouldn't hinder me in any battle or hunt!" Rengar replied, his head drooped slightly. "Maybe he doesn't like this body."

"That is not true!" Nidalee scolded. "Jay cares about your friendship deep enough to know that if you were to be turned into a turtle, he would still be your friend!"

"I know, I know. I guess I am as the summoners call it 'salty'."

Nidalee leaned up and kissed the Pridestalker on his nose, a foreign feeling of not having his moist maw on her lips. "It's alright, kitty. Most people get salty about a lot of things. I am sure when he returns he will come up here and apologize for not telling you to come with him."

Rengar smiled as he gazed at the huntress before leaving a peck of his own lips on her nose. "Thank you, Nida. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That is what I am here for. And speaking of feeling better…" she called sultrily as she shifted around to straddle his lap. "I do believe you have missed a few hours of helping me _feel better~_ "

"That's right. Just a few hours. It's not like I went across Valoran for three weeks," Rengar reasoned, until he heard a threatening growl resound from the huntress on his lap.

"Well, it feels like it. And Nida is both impatient and curious as to the new look and how it works…" she warned. "So you have approximately ten seconds to lose the pants before I do it painfully." She trailed her fingers across her face and smiled devilishly.

Rengar gulped as he felt her claws extract from her fingers. _This woman is gonna be the death of me._ He thought.


	20. Overpowered Consequences

Chapter Nineteen: Plz Nerf, Rito

The Ionian Diplomat and the summoner broke the lock they had on their lips slowly. From the feeling of Karma's hands nearly pulling Jay back towards her face, he could tell she was as reluctant as I was, but oxygen and time was a factor in the matter. They were mere inches and only a spark away from reigniting another kiss, one they knew they was going to enjoy, when the door opened abruptly, revealing the two familiars with smiles.

"Took you long enough, human. If I had to watch you two beat around the bush for any longer I was gonna hurt you." Zax spoke first, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall across from the bed. Karma and Jay pulled away from each other, but they snaked their hands into each other's and stood to face the two.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I would just kill you." Vexa added, earning a firm hit behind the head as she stood next to Zax. "Ow! What?! I'm being honest!"

"You are not allowed to kill him, nor are you allowed to hurt anyone." Zax scolded. Vexa merely grumbled as she stuffed her hands into her trench coat.

"Okay, so outside my semi-death, what has been going on in the real world?"

"You have only been out for one night, not a lot can occur overnight, human." Vexa said.

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch, love." A female voice called from the door. Looking to it, the occupants of the room saw Caitlyn and Vi walking in, Jinx was outside the room harassing one of the nurses about the cup of lollipops she had on her desk. "We have a lot of bad news, some sad news for the summoner and only one thing that's good."

Jay closed his eyes and pinched his brow, immediately feeling the stress of what's to come. "Alright. What is the bad news?" he said.

"So the guy that evidently brainwashed cupcake is now Head summoner of the council and tribunal." Vi spoke up. "His name is Xemnas, he was previously a Noxian soldier that discovered high potent magic and became a summoner, almost immediately rising to tribunal chair before long."

"How the hell did he become head?" Jay asked.

"Bad news #2: the old head summoner, Thaddeus, was removed from seat and has a bounty on him for murder. He was last seen fleeing the Institute with the Rise of Thorns as his accomplice."

"Murder? That's absurd! The Grand Summoner would never harm anyone that hasn't been proven a danger to the Institute!" Karma argued.

"Then explain this." Vi retorted as she chucked a newspaper to Karma. Reading the front page, both Karma and Jay's eyes went wide once more at the headline, saying 'Grand Summoner kills subordinate'. Jay nearly snatched the paper from Karma, still in disbelief at the headline as his head shifted back and forth to reread it numerous times.

"This can't be…who died?" he asked. The two looked to each other before looking down.

"Bad news and sad news then. The victim and currently deceased individual is the secretary to the Tribunal. One Maria Daedra." Caitlyn said. Karma, Zax and Vexa quickly turned their eyes to Jay, concerned about his reaction. Jay was visually paling, his Jaw dropped open and his eyes the size of saucers.

"Maria…is dead…?" I mumbled.

"My condolences for your loss." Caitlyn said, slightly bowing forward as she delivered the news. Everyone but the Piltover duo had taken a step back as the sudden pulse of magic coming from the summoner, the potency growing stronger with each second.

"We literally just got through explaining what emotions can do. This is bad." Vexa warned. Karma placed a nervous but reassuring hand onto Jay's shoulder, hearing his breathing begin to escalate.

"Jay. It's okay…it isn't your-"

"THEN WHO?!" Jay shouted. The boom from his voice had everyone standing back, almost echoing into the halls. Jinx, who was still pestering the nurse looked into the window at the people in the room, concern filling her face as she saw Jay with so much anger. His hands clutched into fists, his knuckles going white.

"Please, just calm down." Karma continued. Jay inhaled heavily, closing his eyes tight before releasing his fists. In a deep exhale, Jay reopened his eyes and silently stood from the medical bed. "Jay?"

"I am okay." He said almost blankly. The height of anger that formed magical essence within the room dissipating almost immediately. "We have more important things to do. I will mourn later."

"Are you sure? I mean if you-"

"Karma." He interrupted, his voice cold and biting, his tone making the call more of a demand. Karma flinched visibly from just the word. Without another moment, the summoner, currently attired in the jeans and ripped t-shirt he wore, walked past the occupants of the room and to the door, silently stepping into the hallway.

"We have to go with him." Zax called as she moved to the door. "While we cannot change his emotions now, we have to remain with him in case he needs a voice of reason to whatever he does."

"That and we can't go farther than half a mile away from him since we're linked to the eye." Vexa added, following the familiar out the room. The tension that followed between just the three women was far denser than the silence.

"Okay, so I know that it may suck to lose someone, but why did he freak out like that?" Vi said, breaking the silence. Karma sighed.

"The day that we arrived to Piltover, we were on the train coming from the institute when it was attacked." Karma explained.

"You mean the one that caught fire?" Caitlyn asked. Karma's eyes went wide as she realized the truth wasn't told before.

"That's right. We didn't reveal the truth of what happened then. While we were on the ride, a couple whom was within the room about a cart ahead of us was brutally murdered." Karma began.

"He is upset that he couldn't save a couple? I understand that, considering there has always been collateral in my missions here, but he nearly had a meltdown here."

"Because that wasn't all. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that the same gruesome murder became a massacre in the enforcer car." The two's eyes went wide. "Unfortunately, that was the cake, as one of his closer summoner friends was caught in the crossfire to the killing, and she too was murdered."

"Holy shit…" Vi mumbled.

"With the addition to the secretary, that makes two people that he has known that was killed. He blames himself for such travesties." Karma continued.

"And the whole deal with him nearly going supernova? I am no mage, but I clearly saw and felt whatever that was." Caitlyn inquired.

"He still doesn't have full control over the powers he has. I assume if he was to snap, he would do a lot more damage than manageable."

Caitlyn and Vi looked to one another and then back to the Duchess with a smile. "Go with him." Vi said.

"I'm sorry?"

"From what we understand, he means more to you just by the fact that you know this much about him. And judging by your reaction when he snapped back at you earlier, it is the same for him to you. So if anyone is to get him out his slump, it's you." Caitlyn explained. "Besides, I'd rather someone logical explain for him in case he does something dangerous and harms someone else."

Karma looked at the two before smiling and nodding. "Thank you sheriff, thank you enforcer." Karma said, and with that she moved out the room and down the hall to where Jay disappeared to. As the two walked out the office, Jinx walked up with a bowl filled with candy, currently stuffing her mouth with some of the confections.

"What happened?" she said, her words muffled by her chewing.

"The guy almost blew a fuse, the girl is going to cool him down, and you are in trouble for stealing that bowl of candy." Vi explained. Jinx looked to her with hurt eyes.

"I did no such thing! I am appalled that you would assume such foolishness! I merely secured this from a nurse who was teasing a young man!"

"Return it." Vi and Caitlyn spoke at the same times. Jinx grumbled as she grabbed a handful before walking back and returning the bowl.

"Wait, did we tell them the good news?" Caitlyn asked.

* * *

"Human, what are you planning to do?" Vexa called out to me. I remained silent and stoic, the only thing on my mind was to figure out who and why all this was happening. When I found out, I would figure out what to do afterwards.

"So you're just going to ignore me? That's rude."

"You tried to kill him. There is nothing that could be ruder than that." Zax argued.

"I did it so that we could get finished with this stupid cycle of finding the guy who was going to free us."

"But you can't just kill them when they don't get to the sword just yet."

"I am tired of waiting years to even get to THIS level."

"Can you two be quiet for like all of five minutes?" I called angrily. I had a huge headache that was literally throbbing and I don't need two people bickering over bullshit.

"…someone is cranky." Vexa said.

"No…something is off." Zax said. She moved over to my side and pulled me to face her. I, still being extremely annoying and frustrated, starred daggers.

"What." I scowled. Zax just held me by the shoulders and stared at me. After several seconds, she widened her eyes in shock before fear filled her features.

"Oh shit…" she whispered.

"What." I repeated.

"We need to get into the mind realm again right now. You're para-fluxing." Zax explained. Vexa's eyes went wide before turning to Zax, fear filling her features.

"What is para-fluxing?" I asked.

"We don't have time to explain here." Zax said as she began shifting into mist. "Just know that if we don't stop it, you will lose control."

"Lose control? Wha-" a huge pulse of energy flowed through me so strongly from my eye that it hurt. "AAAARRRGGHHH!" I cried out in pain, clutching above my eye and crouching down. "My head…!" looking up to the familiars, they had already shifted to mist and began seeping into my body. Another pulse hit me, this time stronger and more painful than the first.

 _Human! You have to stay calm and try to focus!_ I heard Zax call from within my mind.

"I….Can't!" I screamed. I began hearing the distinct crackle of lightning around me. I immediately started feeling like I was on fire, nausea and pain soon following the burning sensation within me.

 _Breathe, Human. Just breathe._ Zax said. _Just close your eyes and-_

Another pulse, with a feeling of pain akin to being stabbed everywhere simultaneously and with fire. I screamed so loud that the crackling of lightning that encircled me previously went silent to me. I didn't know what was happening, but looking up I could see wave after wave of mana erupt from me in bolts and pulses, a blindingly bright blue fluctuating outward. The force of which was enough to disrupt the atmosphere around my body. I looked to the door that I walked through to get up here to see Karma's shocked expression. I couldn't hear her voice, but her lips made out my name.

Suddenly I felt my vision go black, and the sensation of being pulled through a rift tug at my body. It felt like I was falling. No, like I was being pulled downward as an accelerating speed. The nausea increased significantly until I felt the pulling stop completely. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the realm that I fought Vexa in, this time everything was on fire.

"Human!" a voice shouted. Turning to the source I saw Zax running towards me. As she drew close, I saw Vexa dropped down in between me and her, standing as if she was blocking her.

"This must happen, Zaxella. He needs to para-flux." Vexa called.

"Vexa, now is not the time for this stupid fight." Zax replied.

"You mean where we explain how good para-fluxing for him is?"

"You mean how _bad_?"

"I don't see how the result will be bad."

"Because it will get you what you want at his expense."

"What _we_ want. Sacrifices must be made for us to achieve what we seek."

"He deserves to choose his own path, regardless to what we want."

"Like all the others? And look what happened. They all DIED. This is another chance. This is our LAST CHANCE."

"VEXA, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THE WAY I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU." Zax warned. She whipped her arm back and formed a raging ball of flame to her hand.

"The para-flux will not only remove the restriction he has, but the limitations his humanity has him under. The moment he is free of the burden of mortality, we will be recreated in our true form and he in his."

"HE HAS THE CHOICE!"

"HIS DESTINY DOES NOT ALLOW A CHOICE AND YOU KNOW THIS."

"What is para-fluxing?" I called. It was then that I heard my voice far different from what it normally was. It sounded like a rumble of darkness, layered in multiple pitches. I raised my hand to my mouth in surprise, only to see my hand far different than I thought. My normally trimmed nails was sharp and pointed, resembling the claws of a dog. Looking further at my body, I saw that I was different. My average body size was almost solid muscle, the sides of my abdomen and my chest marked with wicked patterns that pointed to the center. My legs were covered in tattered and ripped cloth, but connected in some manner to be like pants, while my feet were bare. "What happened to me?"

"Now he learns, Zax." Vexa called. "Human, what you see now is your body at its prime. When you finally release the restricting factors of humanity and become what your original described as his true form. Or as the last owner coined it, the True Yukami. In doing so you gain unlimited control of powers no creature before or after the Yukami has ever held. This is all accomplished through the process of para-fluxing, where your mana reservoir fuses with your physical, spiritual and magical forms."

"At the cost to your mental stability." Zax added. "Para-fluxing, while powerful, scrambles the control your mind has on your body and shifts it over to your instinct. You will lose your sense of emotion, reason, and ultimately your humanity. Which is why it is a bad idea."

"My humanity…?"

"Yes. It is true you will no longer be human. But you will become a God."

"A God held on by the strings you hold, Vexa!" Zax shouted. "He has a choice! I know he will not sacrifice his humanity for power!"

"Silence." Vexa said plainly. Forming a ball of lighting within her hand, she directed it to the familiar and shot a blast of energy out, sending Zax flying back. "Human. If you want to keep the balance of your world stable, if you want the people you care for to be free from pain, if you truly cherish your beloved Karma, then you will allow the process to finish. You, as it stands now, are too weak to fully utilize the Eye, and more so to protect anyone with it."

"Human! Think of it! You protect those you can, but what is to say you don't kill them!? She is trying to make you into a weapon! Don't do it!" Zax shouted, standing from her feet with grunts.

I couldn't decide. Vexa was right in that I currently cannot defend myself, let alone anyone I cared for. If I took the process, I could become the thing that acts as the shield and sword for my friends. For Karma. But if I went with it, I wouldn't be able to feel. I wouldn't have the ability to think, and I would essentially lose the friends I have now. I wouldn't be who I am anymore. I clenched my hands into my hair, attempting to not only block out the decision, but the increasing headache that I held.

"Do it. It is your destiny." Vexa called.

"Don't!"

"DO IT."

"DON'T!"

"DO IT!"

"HUMAN!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. The wave of energy that I expelled instinctively blasted into the surrounding buildings and caused them to crumble around me. Ironic, since I felt the choice doing the same to me internally. As the buildings caved and fell, the debris began falling around me, and as the structures tilted to fall onto me, they merely was blocked by an invisible field above me. They crashed to the edge, causing a circle of destruction to form.

As the last building fell, the sounds of dust and glass piling, along with the fading rumble of their falling was left. Vexa and Zax stood away from me, observing my actions.

"Not…Now." I said plainly.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I am in no mood…nor condition to make a decision…to something like this now."

"You don't have a choice." Vexa replied as she began walking towards me. "The headaches you suffer is from the Eye attempting to para-flux automatically. They will only grow in frequency and in strength the longer you hold this decision off. Unless you want to have a raging headache fighting against you for indecisiveness, you will choose now."

"I can handle the headaches. But I am not making that choice now." I affirmed. With shaking limbs and poor coordination to my current body, I stood to my feet. "And neither of you will be the factors to that decision."

Vexa let out a huff of disappointment before twisting on her heel and walking away. "This is why I hate you humans." She mumbled. Within seconds, she blasted into the air and flew off, leaving me and Zax alone. Zax began cautiously walking to me with concerned looks.

"I am sorry that you had to go through that, human. That is another reason why I didn't want to unseal her from the prison I set up." Zax said. She reached out to rest her hand on my shoulder, but I snapped my arm to send it away.

"What do you two want from me?" I said angrily.

"Pardon?"

"Vexa said that the outcome of my para-flux was going to lead to something both of you wanted. What is it that you want from me that requires me to give up my humanity?" I repeated.

"Human, I swear there is-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME." I shouted, quickly flinging my arm away and sending another wave of energy to force the familiar to retreat slightly. "What the fuck do you want from me, Zaxella?!"

"Human…I…"

"ANSWER ME."

Zax stood shocked at my sudden outburst. From her expression I could tell she was still afraid to incur more anger from me. After a brief silence, she shut her eyes and turned away.

"When we saw your power begin to grow, we both knew that eventually you would be the perfect subject to replace him, as was our original purpose to being familiars."

"Replace who?"

"The first Yukami. We wanted to finally end this cycle of us being trapped in the arcanes, and he was the only one to do it. With your power growing, it was obvious you would para-flux eventually, to which we would convince you to take the steps to becoming the True Yukami, and take control over the powers of Omnimagi once more."

"The first Yukami must have meant a lot to you two. More than I do. Why?"

"We wanted to see our original master and creator…the one who gave us our powers, and our lives. The one who gave birth to us when we were alive as humans…"

"You say it like you were related to him."

"We were. The Yukami was more than just our master and creator, he was our true father." My eyes widened significantly. "…we wanted to finally see our father…"


	21. Para-fluxing

Chapter twenty: Para-fluxing

As I roamed the hospital, asking any and all who passed me if they had seen Jay, I was left in the dark as to where exactly he went. It was becoming more and more disconcerting as I continued to search.

"Where could he have gone that fast?" I mumbled, scaling the fifth flight of steps within the hospital. As I came to the next floor, the entire building shook heavily, as if a earthquake had just passed the building. People began running hastily through the halls, panicking and preparing to evacuate the building if need be. However, within seconds of the abrupt tremor, the building ceased. And what was left was a unimaginable amount of magical essence that pulsed through the building. I felt, and immediately recognized that surge of energy anywhere, and immediately knew the location of which it was sourced.

"The roof…Jay!" I mumbled, scaling another flight of steps amongst the hurry of the building. I approached the gated off entrance to the roof of the hospital, seeing the lock open and the door slightly ajar. What was more important, however, was the malicious wave of magic seeping through the crack and disrupting the atmosphere. As I opened the door, I saw on the floor a body hunched over with their hands clenching their head. Their hair was wild and long, colored black with streaks of red flowing through them. I immediately recognized the person as Jay because of their apparel, a ripped t-shirt with blood stains on the front where a hole was and tattered jeans. What I found different was the way he appeared, as if he aged slightly and grew significantly more muscle.

"Jay?" I called. No response. I attempted to walk forward, but a bolt of energy lashed out to my feet and halted my progress. Undeterred from the brief stop, I continued until more and more bolts lashed out around my body. They seemed to be warning me instead of stopping me, as if they were of their own mind and did not want me to intervene.

"Jay?!" I called once more. Still no response. I was only a foot away from him, the bolts stopping their frantic warnings. "It's me…Karma…"

He inhaled deeply at my name. As I rested my hand on his shoulder, I kneeled down to his level. I examined him to see his body in somewhat of a stasis, the energy around him serving more as a barrier from those entering.

"By the spirits…" I breathed. I placed my free hand onto his cheek, hoping to reassure him of his safety. "It is alright, Jay. I am right here…"

Still no response. _Maybe if I enter his realm I can actually speak with him. I hope Vexa isn't doing anything to harm him again._

I stepped back slightly before sitting cross legged in front of him. Clasping my palms together in a prayer pose, I closed my eyes and entered the spirit realm. Opening them once more, I was surprised to see his spirit nowhere in sight, but a hole where it should reside.

 _Is that…?_ I reached out and sent my hand into the hole, to see it allow me access. Using both hands, I parted the hole further to look inside, finding the city scape that was his realm in flames. _Gods…what happened here?!_

* * *

"The Yukami…was your father?" I asked. Zax nodded.

"Yes. When I was alive, my father had taught me everything about magic. All the spells, tricks and abilities anyone with the correct capabilities could do. It was whe he discovered Omnimagi that he asked for my help. He wanted me and my mother to aid him in sealing the magic away. While he created the eyes, and my mother created the artifacts, it wasn't enough to fully hold it. So he had me serve as a portion to the power, and turned my soul into that of a familiar through a ritual. With my physical form that of a spirit, there was no way anyone could obtain the magic unless they were an owner of the eyes." She explained.

"The Yukami use you as a container?"

"No. I asked him." To this, I raised my brow. "My father gave so much to me while I was alive. He was lost as to how to hold such power, until I volunteered myself to aid him. It cost me my life, but I am eternally able to help my father, even as he already passed."

"Zax. I know you wasn't to help your father, and I know you truly wish to see him once more, but I am not him. When he passed, he was gone from this world for good. He may not be alive, but he is still within your memories."

"I know. And that is why I said you had a choice as to para-flux. If you want to, there is nothing I can do to stop you, but I want you to choose for yourself instead of believing it is some predetermined fate for you."

I smiled knowingly. My life up to know has pretty much been predetermined, as it stands. Born with some magical eye, getting to use it when I actually can use magic and now having access to the pinnacle of its strength at the cost of my humanity. Either fate is making my like a living hell, or the best possible experience.

"Fate huh…" I mumbled. "I guess fate told me two people I was friends with had to die because of me."

"Do not blame yourself for them, human. You had no control over that happened to them, and even less control over their ability to avoid their deaths. I may not be the most sympathetic person, but I know that it hurt you greatly to lose someone so close to chance." Zax said.

"Jay?" another voice called from behind me. Looking back, I saw Karma's spirit self float up to the two of us, caution on her expression.

"The one and only." I replied, throwing the most pathetic smile I could. Judging by Karma's expression, I could tell she was surprised to the image change.

"What…happened to you?" she asked as she knelt down near me and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"This, sweet cheeks, is what he looks like when he gets to the highest point possible as the current Yukami." Zax explained. "Handsome, ain't he?"

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I got a headache, I have a scar on my chest from getting shot, and to top it off, my favorite t-shirt has a hole in it. Besides the urgency to get to the nearest tailor and repair the shirt, I am perfectly fine." I replied, earning a giggle from the Duchess.

"What happened? Outside you look like you lost control of your powers." Karma explained. I sighed.

"Evidently, I have a limit to how much of the eye I can use. If I push myself too far, I go through a phase called para-fluxing. In the instance of it I lose parts of my humanity and gain power. If I fully go through with the process, I will eventually lose myself and become what was called the True Yukami."

"I then explained that he had the choice of which he wants to do so or not. But the pros and cons for both choices were also explained." Zax added.

"What are they?" Karma asked.

"If I allow the para-flux, I will turn into essentially the original Yukami, inheriting all his strengths and abilities, but sacrificing my own personality and humanity for it. If I decline, I can remain who I am but I will be withheld from growing stronger using my Eye." I answered.

"That seems like a large decision to make."

"And it's one that I have to make soon, otherwise the headaches will continue to grow stronger and more painful by the day."

"What about now? How do you feel now?"

"In all honesty, confused and concerned."

"Why?" Zax asked.

"Because I want to help you break out of this curse and be with your father, but I don't wanna lose myself for something like a boost in power unless it is absolutely necessary." I replied to the familiar.

"And I am not asking you to. It is your choice, human. You decide whether you want to or not." She continued.

"At least you're understanding to it."

"What do you mean?" Karma inquired.

"Vexa…kinda went off about him not agreeing to para-flux immediately. I am almost certain she is going to goad you into making the choice in her favor at some point." Zax answered.

"I expect it." I said. The three of us sat there in thought, knowing that the future is going to have more and more challenges with the second familiar insisting to the deal.

"…so what now?" Karma asked after several seconds of silence. I sighed.

"Well, considering I know what I am up against in the future, I have no choice but to continue and hope it doesn't get any worse than it has. I will have to bear with the headaches, and more over try to deal with Vexa." I answered.

"I am going to try and clean this place up. You guys can head out." Zax said, turning away from both of us.

"That reminds me. What happened here?" Karma asked.

"This is what happens when you use ignite while para-fluxing. It just so happens that this is the minimum potential your power is capable of within the bounds as well." Zax explained, pointing to me.

"Wait, minimum?! So you mean that using ignite at its most miniscule value can send the city into flames?!" I exclaimed.

"I told you, the power you have within you prime is beyond mortal comprehension. You did this by accident. Don't imagine what could occur if you tried on purpose." Zax crossed her arms. Once again, more information that I had to deal with.

"Well…we're going to head out now." I said, standing to my feet. I looked over to Karma and nodded, signaling her to leave. She nodded back before closing her eyes and disappearing. I looked back over to Zax once more before sighing once again as she walked off. Closing my own eyes, I felt my body pull upwards before the feeling of floating hit me. Within seconds, I felt my body slowly fall until I was seated, and opening my eyes again I saw myself back on the roof of the hospital with Karma kneeling next to me. Looking around I saw that the damage from my outburst of energy cause several ripples to hit the roof, cracks and holes piercing into the building.

"Whoa…did I…?" I asked.

"Yes. Your power while you were in the realm created a barrier. The barrier created sentient energies that lashed out to me when I approached, but never actually struck me." Karma explained. I got concerned when she said it attempted to hurt her, to which she immediately waved down the shift in expression I had. "Like I said, it never struck me. it was like it was warning me to stay away for you, but when I got close enough it allowed me to reach out to you."

I sighed in relief. "Well…at least I don't have to worry about harming you unintentionally."

Karma smiled. "It's not nice to hurt your girlfriend on the first date, you know." She joked.

I chuckled. "So I am assuming I don't have to ask you out?"

"I asked you out." She retorted.

"It's normally the guy that asks the girl out. Then again, being the key to Runeterra's strongest mythical form of magic dating the embodiment of balance and enlightenment and the Duchess to Ionia, our relationship is far from normal."

"Is it weird?"

"Nope. Which means we are doing something wrong." This time she giggled.

"You two are fucking adorable." A familiar voice called. Looking to the entrance of the roof from the hospital, we saw Vi and Jinx leaning on the frame of the door with smiles. "…like two chocolate chip cookies that got baked and stuck together." Jinx added.

"Hello Enforcer and Loose Cannon. What are you doing here?" Karma asked. The two walked closer, scanning the roof for anything and observing the damage.

"Well, when a earthquake goes off and there is a familiar wave of magic coming from the roof, we could only assume you actually blew a gas leak in your head. Judging by the damage report, I could say you were pretty mad." Vi answered.

"Actually, this was because I lost control of my power for all of like three minutes." I said. To this, the two looked at me confused.

"Three minutes? You guys have been up here for an hour and a half. Cupcake and I managed to get people three floors lower before the roof exploded, only to feel it calm down. Coming up here, we saw you two in this greenish orb with red mana coiling around it like a momma cat with its kitten."

"Yeah, and when we went to call you, one of those fuckers nearly clipped my damn braid!" jinx protested.

"Sorry about that. I can fix this place up real qui-"I began, but felt Karma clench onto my hand strongly. I immediately remembered that I can't really use my eye if I didn't want to make it more painful later. "Right…I can't."

"Don't sweat it, guy. Cait already came to terms that we were gonna repair it. Besides, this place has been requesting a renovation for months. I just haven't gotten to the paperwork because I don't care."

"I am glad to see your priorities are straight, love." Caitlyn called as she walked up behind the Enforcer. Vi froze up hearing the sheriff's voice, before slowly turning to face her scowl.

"Cupcake…! How….how you doing girlfriend? I was just telling the kid and Karma how great a boss you were!" Vi said nervously.

"Mhmm. And I supposed you told them the order of which you address me to?" Caitlyn said crossing her arms under her chest.

"No clue!" she replied with a smile only an idiot could wear.

Caitlyn sighed. "Boss first, girl second, friend third. And as your boss, I want to see those papers properly filled out and approved by five today or I am taking away the liquor cabinet for a month." She ordered.

"Come on, cupcake! You know I like my Dack Janiels every Friday!" Vi said, and looking to her watch, her eyes went wide. "And it's already four thirty! How the nine hells am I supposed to get through that paper work in half an hour?!"

"With great difficulty and a lesson as to not shirk in you duties as an officer. Now, if you want to keep your Dack Janiels this month, I suggest you hop to it." She scolded.

"Cupcake! You can't do this to me! I know you like my Dack Janiels Fridays more than I do! Especially after I am wasted and the curtains are shut!"

I had to withhold my laugh with my hand as I saw Caitlyn turn red as a beet before clearing her throat loudly. "That is...quite inappropriate to speak of in public, Vi."

"You wasn't saying that on my birthday when I pulled out the horse-"

"VI! THE PAPERS! NOW!" she shouted, cutting the deputy off from her sentence. At that I busted a gut on the floor laughing. Vi bolted to the roof's entrance and left me, Karma, Jinx and Caitlyn up here, the latter being the only one not laughing.

"Hahaha! I am going to assume you two have a close relationship, Sheriff?" I joked, earning a strong glare from the sniper.

"It is none of your business the relationship me and my deputy have with each other, and I advise the cease of your laughter if you wish to hear the good news." At that I stopped laughing and brightened up.

"There's good news?" I asked, earning a nod.

"Indeed. After reading the reports from the incident last night, I found some intriguing information about our mystery shooter and the summoner that attempted to claim you after you were shot."

Karma and I nearly jumped up at the mention of what happened the night prior. "Really?" I asked.

Once again, Caitlyn nodded. "We were able to pinpoint the trajectory of which the shot was fired, along with where the bullet ricochet off towards and acquired the bullet. It had various intricate engravings on the bullet and was obviously a high caliber round, but after running essence test, found traces of magic on the metal."

What does that say about the shooter?" Karma asked.

"Well, it for one says that he is skilled in what he does, and has a thing for art. Checking the database for related images to the designs, we found several dozen other incidents in, get this, Ionia."

At this Karma's hand clenched down onto mine once again. Whatever she thought of, obviously had something to do with someone in Ionia.

"After matching up the engravings and scanning for any other info, I found that the bullet came from one Ionian sniper that happened to be a champion within the league that was charged with several count of murder and manslaughter. On that happens to enjoy killing in the name of art."

"Jhin, the Virtuoso." Both me and Karma said. Caitlyn nodded.

"But I don't get it. Jhin never used mana outside the rift for his killings. So where did the mana come from?" Karma asked.

"Reverse essence tests show that the shot, although pinpoint accurate, would have killed if it wasn't raised slightly to avoid fatal impact. We found traces of wind magically enhanced on one side of the bullet that gives indication to the shot being disrupted mid-flight to avoid killing you directly."

"Which mean someone either used wind magic to raise the bullet…" I began.

"Or Jhin found out how to angle his shots after shooting them, which is impossible for a sniper that has little to no capabilities within magic." Caitlyn concluded. "Which brings me to my next word of business, the summoner Renzo."

"Wait, Grand Summoner Renzo showed up last night?" I asked.

"Yes. Doing a background check to him, I found that he was a Zaunite summoner who mained the Marksman carry role within the League. Him and his sister, Zanna, became the first sibling summoners to not only dominate games from lower to higher ranks, but do so for so long they were appointed executive positions."

"Which brings me to my next word of business, the summoner Renzo."

"Wait, Grand Summoner Renzo showed up last night?" I asked.

"Yes. Doing a background check to him, I found that he was a Zaunite summoner who mained the Marksman carry role within the League. He and his sister, Zanna, became the first sibling summoners to not only dominate games from lower to higher ranks, but do so for so long they were appointed executive positions."

"Okay, so how does that mean anything to what occurred to Jay?" Karma asked.

"Renzo orchestrated the shooting." I answered, earning a shocked expression.

"How do you figure?" Caitlyn asked.

"Renzo, being Grand summoner, adheres to the orders of the Head to the Tribunal or the Head Summoner. From what you told me earlier, that position switched over to Xemnas, to which we all know right now is probably out for my life and my eye. If I am right, Xemnas ordered, Renzo to bring Jhin to the location last night, and shoot me. However, when Jhin took the shot to kill, Renzo probably used Ghost on the barrel of his rifle or the bullet mid-flight to avoid killing me. For what reason, I can only assume to collect me."

"Renny did say he was told to bring you in." Jinx added.

"Holy shit Jinx. You have been quiet this entire time?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You will see what I did in a moment." She said with that same maniacal smile before walking off to the doors.

"So…should I be concerned or...?" I asked Caitlyn. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, love. She stopped the dangerous pranks a while ago. If anything I am sure you probably have something stuck to your shoe." Caitlyn assured. I was still highly skeptical, checking my shoe, amongst all other parts of my body and even Karma to see that nothing was wrong.

"Okay then…Back to more important matters. Renzo said he was ordered to recover me last night by Xemnas, which means he works exclusively under him. It would make sense to get me after being shot for the eye." I explained.

"So we not only have to worry about the Virtuoso hunting us, but potentially any and all other summoners?" Karma asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised anymore, so keep cautious about who you speak to." Caitlyn answered. "Now that you have all the information that I could provide in the short amount of time, I hope it sheds a little light to how you proceed in your mission."

"It has done far more than I could do alone sheriff and I thank you with all my soul to helping us." I said.

"It's what I do, love. Now, I have my own duties to attend to, so I will leave you two. Good day to you summoner, and to you Duchess."

"Good day, Sheriff." Karma bowed. Caitlyn spun on her heel and proceeded to the door before stopping abruptly.

"And before I go, I trust no one will hear of what the Deputy of Piltover mentioned today?" Caitlyn asked. I had to restrict myself from laughing again as i covered my mouth before clearing my throat.

"Y-yes, sheriff. Not a soul will learn of what was said today." I replied. Caitlyn nodded as she continued through the roof doors, leaving me and Karma alone.

Karma immediately spun on her heel and paced to the edge of the hospital roof. "So much has happened in the few days we left the institute, Jay. It's frightening and amazing how thing can turn out." She said.

I walked up behind her and crossed my arms. "I know. First the train incident, then here. Now Thaddeus is gone, Xemnas is in control and I just might have a bounty on my head. Even through the worst moments, I still have one thing I can latch on to keep me going."

"And what might that be?" I reached out and gripped her hand in mines, locking my fingers around hers as she turned to face me.

"You." I smiled. "You nearly gave your life for me last night, and more over you protected me when it was believed that mine was gone. Thank you, Karma."

Karma reached her free hand to grab mine, her smile stretching across her face. "Jay, I did what I did because you are my summoner, and I, your champion. It is what I must do for the one I was bound to." She reached up her hands to cup my face, my hands sliding around her sides as she pulled me closer to her. "…and the one I love."

"Well then. I am glad this isn't one-sided, otherwise I would feel like a stalker." I replied, earning a giggle.

"You're stupid."

"And you're beautiful. Now we move to weather for our news report." I said sarcastically.

 _Oh my god, KISS ALREADY!_ I heard Zax shout in my mind. _That joke was terrible by the way._

 _Don't spoil the moment._ I scolded, but let myself be pulled in by the Duchess to meet her lips.


	22. The First Date

Chapter twenty one: The First Date

After about half an hour spent on the roof, Karma and I finally moved down to the entry level to check me out, seeing as how I had one of the fastest recoveries any human has ever had when getting shot. The hole covered in red on my otherwise white t-shirt made nearly everyone whom I passed in the halls staring. It was either that or the fact that I had one of the Elders to the Ionian government holding my hand like we were on a date. The females happened to look in shock to me, possibly because I looked like hell, and the guys just glared. I am pretty sure it was about the beauty I was with.

Once we reached the first floor, we walked up to the front desk before informing the receptionist about my departure, promptly signing off on the paperwork and leaving. We stepped outside to see that we were in the more busy parts of Piltover, swarms of hundreds of people shuffled back and forth on the sidewalks, while cars buzzed on the asphalt of the streets with blaring horns and the screech of tires.

"Well. Do you have a clue as to where we are and how to get back to the tower?" I asked Karma.

"Sorry. I didn't pay much mind to it while in the ambulance. I was more concerned with whether you were alright." She replied.

"It's not a problem. I will just ask someone to help us." I assured before looking around for the least busy person I could see walking past. When a guy in casual clothes passed us, I immediately tapped his shoulder and got his attention. "Excuse me, my man. Sorry to interrupt your stroll"

"No problem man. What's up?" he replied. He looked in his mid-thirties, but sounded like a guy who just got out of puberty.

"Would you happen to know where the Explorer's tower is? Me and my girlfriend are trying to get back there for the museum."

"Oh sure, bud. It's a ten minute walk from here actually. Just head up these next three blocks here and take a right, then go four blocks down and take a left. It will be one more block before you see it to your right."

"Thanks bro. really appreciate it."

"No problem. Have a good day."

"You too." He then turned back around and continued to walk away. I was left with a smile. "I like that guy! Wish there was more people like that around."

We began walking in the direction that the guy had pointed to, calmly flowing with the speed of pedestrian traffic. "He did seem friendly. And he was kind enough to grant us precise directions." Karma said.

"Yeah. Well I will say that if we see him again I will be sure to get at least his name." as we continued to make the right turn, I got a sense of dread from the people looking at me, possible about the hole in my shirt covered in dried blood. I scanned around hoping that I would find a clothes outlet or something to buy a new shirt, and came across a store just rounding the corner of our first turn. From what I could see, the street was pretty much the main road for outlets and stores, different shops and restaurants lining the buildings on multiple floors, with significantly more people roaming the busy concrete streets.

"So…I am getting a little uncomfortable about the people staring at my shirt. How about we head into that store there and grab some new clothes?" I asked Karma.

"I agree. But I don't think some of these people are looking at you. More or less at me…especially the males." Karma replied.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, nearly dragging her along. Once we entered the outlet, I was relieved to see that the shop had sections for male and female, to which I promptly moved toward the male. I stopped abruptly however. _This is a clothing store. Maybe Karma wants to get something here._ I immediately released my grip on her hand and turned to her.

"How about you go check out the female's clothes? If you see anything you want, go ahead and get it. I'll buy." I offered.

"Jay, that is really unnecessary. We are here to get you-"

"I know. I know, but you must have something here you would like to try on. Go ahead! Whatever you want I'll get it for you." I interrupted. She bit down on her lip, as if conflicting on whether to take the offer, but taking a glance to one of the dresses, I could see her give way to desire.

"Well…I guess I could just…see what they have." She conceded.

"Great! Meet me at the men's section when you got something you truly want, or if you need my opinion on anything." I replied before heading off casually to the shirts and jackets. The varying styles that they had for clothes definitely caught my eye, but I needed something I would truly enjoy wearing. After about three minutes, I saw Karma make her way down the aisle to me carrying a literal pile of dresses.

"What do you think of this dress, Jay?" she asked, showing a silk navy blue dress that stretched down to her knees. It had a few red colored bedazzled diamonds around the V cut collar and had somewhat of an open back, the back line stretching down to the mid back.

"Looks awesome, but I don't think it would go well with your hair and eyes. You need something that sort of captures the eye all around, but drags it from your legs to your head, to which that gorgeous smile would serve as the executioner." I said, slightly shuffling through the pile she was holding. Before long I saw a shirt that was grassy green with a frilly hemline at the bottom. Pulling it from her pile, I hold it over her upper body to get a better look. "Like this one."

"But this only goes to my hips. Didn't you say to capture attention from my legs upward?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but a whole dress, albeit great looking, can make that upward scale of vision turn stale unless you get something really flashy, which I don't see your personality being." Looking back through the clothes, I saw three other shirts and two dresses that caught my eye, only one from both piles looking great to her. "Tell you what, when I get my jacket and shirt I will walk over and give you my opinion to what you pick out. Normally this is a thing girls do, but I was a momma's boy when I was a kid and I enjoyed changing and examining styles of people."

"Alright then." She replied with a smile, walking back with the dress and two shirts I picked out on top of the clothes she had gathered. I smiled warmly.

 _This is almost like a date._

 _It is a date, idiot._ Zax called from within my head. _And since when did you actually use your fashion sense to find clothes? From your memories, you never cared to even change your robes to a different color._

 _Let's just say circumstance brings out the best and worst in us. In my case, the best happens to be my eye for clothes. Speaking of clothes…_ I picked up a red, short-sleeve, v-cut shirt with a black star on the right shoulder and strips going down the left one. _There goes that one. Now for the jacket and the shorts…_ I proceeded to pick up a black, zip up hoodie with seven red stripes along the bottom and a pure black pair of denim jeans shorts.

 _Something is missing…_

 _Yeah, the reminder that you only came for the shirt, not to change your wardrobe, retard._ Zax argued.

 _Hush woman. I am_ _ **pondering**_ _._

 _Oh boy. Don't burn the city down again._

 _If I wanted to burn down the city in my head, I could do that freely you know. And then you'd have to clean it up all over again._

 _I was talking about out there._

 _Sick burn. Did you get it with the bootleg welfare face mask you always have on? OH SHIT. THAT IS YOUR FACE._

 _Same place you got that comeback from. You should know where it is since it is literally where everyone dumps their garbage at._

 _OH, feeling froggy?_

 _Nah, just know that you are shit talking trash. Why don't you do you a favor and hump a couch since you can't get into sweet cheek's pants?_

 _For your information, Zax, I am not a dog._

 _But you beg like one. Like that one time you almost cried for the cheesecake Nidalee was gonna take at Morgana's bakery?_

 _This coming from the actual dog? Someone needs a flea exam before they get cranky._

 _You get cranky every night when you don't have your milk and cookies in you onesie pajamas with Mr. Fluff._

 _MR. FLUFF IS A VERY DISTINGUISHED INDIVIDUAL THAT ENJOYS THE CONFECTIONS OF HUMANS, AND I WILL END YOU IF YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT-_

"Jay? You alright?" Karma called, interrupting my mental argument with Zax. I turned to her with a stupid smile.

"Fine. I am perfectly fine." I said calmly.

"Are you sure? You looked as if you either had to use the bathroom, already used the bathroom or couldn't use the bathroom. All of which is bad while standing up In the middle of a store with your clothes on."

I had to look around to see that multiple people were staring at me like an idiot. _Damn I must look like a fool._

 _The first step to seeing your true self is to accept what you are truly._ Zax said.

 _Zax, I swear to god I will put you in a cage, and you know damn right I will._ She went silent.

"I was…uh…thinking about what would be the finisher to this outfit I have." I replied. Looking over to a pile of head and arm bands in a bin, I saw a purple one sticking out slightly enough to catch my eye. "…and I believe I have found it."

Walking over to the bin, I pulled out the scarf before giving it a good check. The armband, while mostly purple, had three lines of gold trimmings at the edge. I smiled wildly. "Nailed it."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"All summoners must have presentable paraphernalia that can attribute their title and status. This just so happens to have three gold lines and is of similar color to the robes we wear. I can use this to show that I am a gold three ranked summoner."

"Oh. Well that is convenient."

"It is. Now that I am done, let's go find you something-"

"Actually, I did find something that I really liked, but I wanted to save it for a special occasion. So I don't want you to see it." I was confused for a moment before I shrugged it off.

"Fair enough. I am going to pay for our stuff and change in the dressing rooms."

"Alright." After I brought the items to the cashier, paying the appropriate valors for both my outfit and whatever Karma picked out, I walked over to the dressing rooms to change, immediately discarding the ripped shirt and switching out my clothes for the new ones. Once fully changed and comfortable with my outfit, I wrapped the band around my wrist and collected my things to leave.

As I got to the front of the store, I saw Karma smiling like a kid in a candy store as she stared into her bag. I smiled myself.

"Someone is happy." I called. Karma looked up and brightened upon seeing me.

"You look very nice, Jay." She replied, closing her bag. Whatever she got, it was evidently a surprise to me.

"Thanks. Now I am hungry. Wanna get something to eat? I saw I coffee shop a little further up the road."

"I'd be delighted." As we proceeded to leave, I couldn't help but notice the thumbs up from the cashier, two which one of us, I couldn't tell. We proceeded out to the main street and continued walking, this time in the direction of the coffee shop I had mentioned. Upon entering, the place was relatively calm and cool, various customers sitting at the tables or booths. We immediately moved over to the waitress in the front and asked for a table, promptly taken to a free booth near a window on the second floor. After requesting two cups of coffee, we sat in patience.

"Well, any way I am getting whatever you got from the store before later? Or maybe a hint?" I asked, resting my arms on the table. Karma placed her knuckles to her jaw and sat them onto the table, feigning ignorance.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied. I had to smile at her playful attitude.

"Come on. Is there anything that you got that you can show me?" I pressed.

"Well, I could tell you. Or I could show you after…say dinner?"

"I am pretty sure this would be dinner."

"This is more or less supper."

"Dinner in my book."

"Then you don't get to see it today."

"Aww come on, Karma. No hints? I have been a good boy today." She giggled.

"Well…I could tell you that I found a great outfit that goes with the shirt you picked out. Or I could tell you that I got something that is only for another day."

"So you went with the shirt?" she nodded. "Sweet. Score one for the males with style."

"What, is it some kind of competition?"

"Nah. Just wanted to prove that guys can have the mind to style the same as women, which seems like stereotype."

Karma chuckled. "Well. You proved your point today."

The two of us got our coffee and ordered our meals respectively. While our dinner was mostly silent, save the stray conversation that seemed to last longer than anticipated. After the meal, I paid for the two of us and left, continuing our walk back to the tower. At this time it was around seven at night, the sun kissing the horizon and leaving the sky in an orange to purple hue that left the city to activate its night lights. The large rush of people that passed the streets slimmed down slightly, replaced by the night life rush.

"It is surprising how even at the time in which the day falls to sleep, this city still bustles like an active and angry hive." Karma said.

"Well…this place has a lot of reason to be so active, since it pretty much is the pinnacle of technology and advancement." I replied. We continued our path, going in the direction to the Explorer tower the way the male earlier today had mention. Soon enough, we had reached our destination, being merely four or five minutes from the building and within view of it.

"There it is. Come on, I have a man-lion to chat with." I said. We walked up to the front, seeing the security guard from the other night eye us down before nodding for us to proceed. Entering the building and heading to the elevator, I pressed the button and patiently waited with Karma for the elevator, before entering and heading up to the level Rengar and Nidalee were residing in. when the door opened, I saw Rengar sitting on the couch watching television. The ding of the elevator drew him to look and see whom entered.

"Reng! What's up bud?" I called. He scowled at me before turning away. "Reng?"

"Why did you refuse to tell me about your leaving the other night?" he asked, his tone almost a growl.

"I was going to go practice my magic, and we didn't suspect anything when we left."

"But because of it, you wound in the hospital."

"Which occurred from something we didn't know about until after everything settled down. I freed Caitlyn and then got shot by Jhin." Rengar, upon hearing a new name, stood from the couch and turned to me with a confused expression.

"Jhin? You mean the marksman killer from the league?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently a lot has occurred in our absence from the Institute, but we know that it was he who put Jay into the hospital, and more importantly, who he works for and the true enemy." Karma explained.

"It's the new High Summoner Xemnas, correct?" Nidalee called, walking in from the hallway to the right. She had switched outfits to her pharaoh clothes, which immediately reminded me that they was to be teleporting soon to Shurima to join Ezreal and Sivir. "Caitlyn came with Vi about an hour ago and explained the situation to us."

"Great, now I don't need to go through the whole story." I said. "But on the current matter, Rengar. I am sorry I didn't call for you to come with us. I was concerned that you couldn't do much while you were still growing accustom to your human body, and I didn't think we would need the full force of the team."

Rengar stayed silent for a moment before smiling. "I accept your apology on one condition." He said as he walked around the couch to me.

"What's up?"

"After we meet up in Shurima, we do not part from each other regardless to reason." I smiled, leaving my hand out for him to grab.

"Done. Now then, you two were to be teleported?" the two nodded and began walking to the elevator. Me and Karma followed them as they got on and went down to the laboratory;s level, meeting Heim who was currently checking on the machine.

"Ah. I see that you all have finally arrived for the teleportation. Good." Heim called to us. "I will now have the Pridestalker enter the machine first since he is the one that had the problem with his transformation."

Rengar nodded as he walked over to the machine. "I assume you were able to make it so nothing goes wrong here?"

"Yes, yes. The machines power capacity is at maximum and I have used your DNA sample to adjust the chemical environment to turn you back to the way you were before." Heim answered. Rengar nodded, and stepped into the machine before closing the door.

"Heim. I want you to know if this goes wrong again, I am killing you." Nidalee called threateningly. Heim merely chuckled.

"Not to worry my dear, I have already tested it before and have found the probability to be optimal for success. He will be fine." Heim said as he pressed the button. With the familiar whir of machinery, the inside of the window glowed brightly before a flash went out. After a few seconds the machine spun down.

"Systems indicate the teleportation was a success. The Pridestalker is now in the Shuriman teleporter." Heimerdinger said. We all looked to the screen showing a camera on the other side, and watched as a hulking creature walked out from the steam of the recently used pod. Once the fog cleared, we were relieved to see the familiar form of the Yautja hunter as he waved to the screen and stepped off the platform. "And as you can tell, the teleportation has successfully turned the Pridestalker back to his original appearance."

"Good. I couldn't tell him while we were together, but I loved his fur much better than his skin." Nidalee said, earning laughs from everyone. "Well, I guess it's my turn."

Nidalee stepped into the machine after the door opened and let it slide close. Within moments, the same process for the man-lion occurred, and the Bestial Huntress was safely teleported to Shurima, waving into the camera just as Rengar did.

"Good. The two have teleported successfully to the Shuriman palace without a hitch. With that, I would ask you two to kindly wait for the machine to fully recharge to proceed with your teleportation." Heim said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied.

"Indeed. Thank you again for your assistance with our mission, Heimerdinger." Karma added.

"Mean nothing of it my dear, for I do it FOR SCIENCE!" he exclaimed. Karma and I smiled at his enthusiasm before making our way out the lab through the elevator. Heading up to our floor, the first thing I did was drop down onto the couch.

"Ahhhh…feels nice to just kick back for a moment after all that has occurred." With my arms over the top of the sofa, I smiled with my eyes closed. Before long, I felt another weight sit beside me and lay across my chest. Looking down, I saw Karma nuzzle herself against me.

"I agree. Considering so much has occurred over the last few days." Karma added. Thinking about everything, I had to switch to a much sadder expression, realizing that even in a few days, so many people were caught in a battle I have yet to even fight myself. Karma must have sensed my newfound melancholy, because she wrapped her arms around my said as we stared out the window facing the city.

"I know you are in pain from everything, Jay. And I know that you wish to place the blame to the people that got hurt on yourself, but you have to know that you had no control over what happened. Letting the feelings hold down your soul will only disturb their rest in the spirits."

"I know. I just thinking 'what if I was there?'" I replied, pulling the sash that covered my eye off and looking at the insignia. "What if I was strong enough to save them? And more importantly, if I couldn't save them, how am I supposed to protect you guys? True I wasn't there to help, but would I have been able to do anything? We went against Cait, Vi and Jinx, and you got incapacitated while I ran away."

I could tell by the tightening of her grip around me that she was drinking in the information. The tension grew as I said what truly happened, and I knew she knew I wouldn't change what I thought.

"You could have died. And had it not been for Vexa when I got shot, I would have died. These last few days have proven to me that I am dealing with something far greater than I could ever imagine as a normal summoner, and that is why I decided on something."

Karma looked up to me, concern and curiosity on her features. "When I get the chance, I am going to get better at using my eye. I will grow stronger and more capable to protect those I care for, as cliché as that sounds."

Karma rested her hand onto mine. "Jay, you have to know that as a summoner, you have great potential, but you are just one man. We were bound as a team, where if you are in trouble, I will help you and vice versa. More importantly, since we are together, we have more incentive to be there for one another. No matter the height of the mountain or the depth of the sea, nor how numerous or strong our foe is, we will overcome so long as we stick together and help each other."

I couldn't find words to respond to hers. My mind processed her statement, moreover her last phrase like an archive, the words repeating in echoes in my head as I looked to her. Even with all the things that happened over the last few days, I was once again proven that this woman near me is able to keep me strong and pushing no matter what. I couldn't stop the smile from stretching on my face.

"Leave it to the Enlightened One to know the right words to bring someone's spirits up." I said, placing a loving kiss onto her forehead before standing up. "Well, I don't know about you, but all this getting shot, dealing with inner demons and finding out people I care for were taken has got me worn out. I am going to sleep."

"Likewise. But once again, we only have one bed to use." Karma said. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Welp, I guess tonight is the first night we sleep in the same bed as a couple." Karma blushed as she realized that it would be the first time we did sleep together. "And I promise not to pull anything while you're asleep."

"Oh, I know you won't. Because if you do, you don't get to see what I got from the clothing shop earlier."

"Damn, well ya got me from trying anything diabolical."

"I bet I did. Which reminds me, the other night when I fell asleep in the bed, you saw how I slept, didn't you?"

"Oh you mea-"then it hit me once again. The vivid picture of the Duchess' nude body sleeping peacefully, her chocolate skin tone smooth and soft looking. I immediately blushed recalling that. "I-I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Karma said, standing up and gripping my collar to wipe the imaginary wrinkles out. "Just like I didn't see that memory when I went into your mind realm earlier on the roof." She said as she patted my chest and walked away.

 _Busted._ "Well, I had no clue that-"I heard her giggling.

"Do not worry about it, Jay. I am just glad to know that you like me for more than my personality~" she purred before sliding into the room. I was stuck standing there with my eye twitching. After a brief pause, I sighed and moved myself into the room with the duchess.

 _Holy shit, I just got caught peeping and no one is trying to kill me. Either I am really lucky or I am gonna regret it later._


	23. To Become a God

Chapter twenty two: To become a God

It was eight o'clock at night. Xemnas was proceeding to his coronation into his new office as head of the Tribunal, a smile spread across his cheeks as he convinced the High summoner to have all the champions and summoners of the institute to attend the event in the main courtyard of the institute in front of the Binding Stone. As he passed the numerous champions and summoners already proceeding to the event, he waved and thanked those that greeted and congratulated his promotion, his mind nowhere concerned with them outside the fact that his plan was close to reaching fruition.

 _These peons address me so casually now. As if I was some friend they accumulated through multiple fights on the rift._ He thought. _They will soon learn their place as slaves and tools. I will make them all see not to trifle with me in any way._

Proceeding through the double doors leading to the courtyard, he saw the space literally filled solid with people of varying sizes and factions, conversing amongst themselves as they awaited for the ceremony to proceed. Tens of thousands of people sat around in the football field wide ring that was the courtyard. Looking to the center where the Binding Stone rested, he could see all the factions leaders and a few higher up summoners seated behind a podium as they awaited his arrival and the beginning of the coronation.

 _Excellent. If I am correct, everyone will be at the mercy of the Shima Eye. So long as Viktor, Malzahar and Nocturne came through with their parts, I will have this entire courtyard bowing at my feet._ He thought. Walking down the pathway leading to the podium in front of the stone, people proceeded to stand up and applaud as he passed, their acknowledgement to his arrival indicating that the event was to begin very soon. He, of course, waved at the people while adorning is best fake smile.

After several seconds of this and the roar of claps, Xemnas took to the stage and shook the hands of all the faction leaders and representatives. Swain, Ashe and Tryndamere, Jarvan the Third and Fourth, After taking his seat, the current High Summoner, Vessaria Kolminye stood to the podium and tapped onto the mic for silence.

"Fellow Summoners and Champions. We are gathered here this evening to coronate and celebrate the next head of the Tribunal Council within the Institute of War. As we are all aware, this title was given to him due to the betrayal of the former head, for his committed actions against his oath and against the league have shamed the Institute, as well as taken the life of an innocent. He was, by that day, stripped of his right to be a summoner, and is currently being located to meet justice for his crimes."

There was a long moment of whispers and murmur among the crowd, but was hushed immediately by the High Summoner as she once again tapped the microphone. "But we are not here to mourn the loss of a summoner, nor reflect upon the crimes of a former, but to promote one of our own, a man of duty, honor, respect and greatness, to the position that needs to be filled for the Head of the Tribunal Council. As your High Summoner, I proudly grant that office to the Grand Summoner Xemnas!"

Another roar of applause as Xemnas stood from his seat and waved to everyone. Walking to the podium where Kolminye stepped away, he smiled as he shook her hand. Turning to the still clapping courtyard, Xemnas tapped onto the microphone for silence, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"It is a honor and a privilege to have served the institute of war and the whole of Valoran for the many years that I have. It is more of an honor to be selected and granted the esteemed title of Head to the Tribunal." Xemnas said, looking over the horde of people watching. "I have had many a year where I have fought for equality and peace among the nations of Valoran, as well as against the foreboding threat of the Void overtaking our lives. And a few chairs up the building will not deter my goal to protect and uphold the justice and peace that we as a whole have strived for through blood, sweat and tears. Over these years, I have served beside, accompanied and befriended a vast majority of you, and that experience is one I refuse to let any foe take from me. And as the Grand Summoner, as the Ne Head to the Tribunal Council, and as a man living amongst you all on Valoran, I show my sincerest gratitude. Thank you."

Another roar of applause. Vessaria, knowing that the coronation is close to finished, stood from her seat and walked to the podium, before Xemnas raised his hand to stop her.

"I would like to thank a select few individuals who have served before, with and under me through the time I have been here." He called. Kolminye, confused to the sudden change, only nodded to continue his speech. "I would like to personally thank the Star Child, Soraka for serving as my healer for these years." The crowd clapped as the blankly expressed celestial stood and waved. "I would like to thank the Deceiver, Leblanc, for fighting alongside me as a Noxus factioned summoner." Another applause as Leblanc joined Soraka in standing. "I would like to thank the Prophet of the Void for assisting me in my current project." Another applause, this time more hesitant than the others as the prophet stood from his seat behind Xemnas. And lastly, I would like to thank the eternal nightmare entity, Nocturne for taking time out his schedule to join us."

No applause. Everyone stood from their seats in shock at the accusation to the summoners words, the crowd in uproar.

"Nocturne? He can't be here. I just checked before I came here to see him still within his cage in the lower chambers!" Grand Summoner Sixtenza called. Xemnas laughed.

"Oh ye of little minds and power. It has been one enjoyable ride stringing this Institute along, but now that that fool Thaddeus is gone, there is no one left to stop me. Nocturne, Malzahar. Now."

Within seconds, the courtyard was enveloped in a shroud of darkness. The maniacal laughter of the nightmare resonating across the area. Malzahar walked forward beside Xemnas, before conjuring a ball of void energy and throwing it into the shroud. Soon, the crowd, previously in uproar to the sudden involvement of the nightmare, was silent, save for a few straggling voices. As the shroud cleared, everyone, summoner and champion alike, was standing perfectly still with their eyes wide open and their expressions completely blank.

Vessaria, Sixtenza and Nairada stood at alert to the events, starring daggers at the summoner. "Xemnas! What is the meaning of this!?" Vessaria shouted.

Xemnas laughed once more. "Are you blind, Kolminye? Because from what I am showing you, this is a complete take over. I now control the institute of war and all its champions, including…" Xemnas trailed looking to the seats where the leaders and representatives sat to show them also in a stupor of blankness. "All the leaders of Valoran."

"Xemnas! Cease this foolish action immediately!" Nairada ordered.

"You are in no position to challenge your new master, Nairada. In fact, I think I have grown tired of your attitude. Zanna, if you will."

Nairada, who was already on alert, instinctively jumped to the side, avoiding the cutlass that thrusted forward to stab her in the back. Looking to the source of the blade, she was met with the sight of Zanna recovering from her strike.

"Zanna!? You too?!" Sixtenza called.

"You missed, Zanna." Xemnas said plainly.

"No I didn't." she replied, her voice that of an echo. Within seconds her form faded into a blur, before reappearing behind the Grand Summoner Nairada. She wasn't able to react to the speed Zanna held, and was shocked to feel the cold steel of her cutlass pierce into her back and stretch through her body. "I never miss."

Kolminye and Sixtenza went wide eyed as they saw the blade stretch out from Nairada's body, her mouth releasing a long trail of blood. "NAIRADA!" Sixtenza screamed. Zanna pulled the blade out of the summoner's body, letting her drop to the floor.

"It is a shame. I really wanted to keep her alive. Oh well." Xemnas said calmly.

"You have no idea how much trouble you are in, Xemnas." Vessaria seethed, her hands balling into fists. Her hands immediately spiked in power, lightning and fire enveloping her arms as she stared down the summoner.

"Enlighten me." he taunted. Vessaria vanished into thin air, before appearing at his side with a strong punch to his face. Xemnas smiled as he raised his left hand in blurring speed and caught her punch mere inches from connecting. The sheer force of the strike cause the ground to crack, blasting the podium and parts of the stage away. The magical output causes lightning to blast out, flying wildly past Xemnas and resound thunder claps across the courtyard.

Vessaria widened her eyes as she watched him not only capture her punch like a fly, but slowly pull the strike down and crush her knuckles under his own strength. After a few second of struggling to retract her fist, she groan out in pain as Xemnas lowered her to her knees.

"You know, Kolminye. For such a powerful summoner, you are incredibly attractive. One would believe the years of mulling through paperwork and dealing with rival factions would bring your age down visually, but you remain as beautiful as you did the day you took the office of high summoner." Xemnas complimented. "However, you seemed to deny my advances when I sent them to you."

"Go burn in hell…" Kolminye groaned.

"And such a feisty attitude. I cannot wait for what is to come, dear."

"For what? Me to bury ten thousand bolts of lightning and a million degrees of fire down your throat?!" she challenged, earning a laugh from the summoner.

"No. For me to break that strong will you have." Xemnas concluded. With his free hand, he roughly gripped the side of her head and slammed her against the stage, creating a far greater crater than her punch did. He raised her in his one hand, watching as her face, now covered on her right side with cuts and blood, shifted to a pained expression.

"For me to prove that you never in the time you were here stood a chance against me." he twisted his body five hundred and twenty degrees before throwing her against the Binding stone. The force of the crash was more than enough to shatter the rock into pieces, the essence of magic exploding outward and revealing a well of arcane magic from the inside. Kolminye groaned out before standing up weakly and once again rushing Xemnas, throwing a flurry of searing punches to him, all to watch as they careened past him as he dodged with ease. After about ten missed strikes, Xemnas caught her fist in his hand again, before throwing a strong punch of his own into her stomach and another into her temple. Pulling her by the arm, Xemnas raised her into the air and slammed her down like a rag doll into the dirt of the courtyard, before sliding his right foot under her and kicking her away.

Kolminye went flying until she hit the stone wall of the Courtyard. She twisted in the air until she crashed into the wall with her back against it and her arms spread out. Before she could fall forward to meet the dirt, Xemnas flashed forward before twisting around and sending a straight kick directly to her stomach, sending her through the wall and into the actual building with the debris of the destroyed wall. Following her into it, Xemnas smiled.

"This will be fun."

* * *

Sixtenza stood in fear, watching her best friend got impaled by her supposed co-worker and her boss get beaten to a pulp while every other person within the courtyard stood there blankly. She shook out of the fear after a moment, and ran to the fallen grand summoner, whom was lying still on the floor. She was within feet of reaching her, but was cut off as both Leblanc and Zanna stood between her and Nairada.

"I don't think so, sweetie," Leblanc called.

"Deceiver! Stand aside now!" Sixtenza ordered, earning a mocking giggle from the mage.

"Or what? Watch you cry as you realize that your little girlfriend is dead now? Or do you wish to try and fight us to get to her? I promise it won't end well." She replied. Sixtenza growled as she formed a ball of fire in one hand, ready to strike.

"S-Six…." Nairada called weakly from the floor. "D-don't…do…i-it…"

"Don't worry, Nai! I will heal you!" she replied.

"Wow. I am surprised you are still breathing, Grand Summoner. Maybe you did miss, Zanna." Leblanc said. Zanna remained silent as she glared at Nairada.

"Six…Run…" Nairada weakly warned. "You…c-can't….win…"

"Nai! I can't leave you!" Sixtenza called again, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Pl-please…run…Six…" she called once more. Sixtenza was now full on sobbing, the tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly as she saw her friend tell her to run away. Nairada weakly smiled, lifting her hand up slowly, before her body went limp.

"NO! NAIRADA!" Sixtenza screamed.

"Sixtenza. I advise you leave before I am ordered to kill you. Nairada was a liability-"

"FUCK YOU, ZANNA! SHE WAS OUR FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HER! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?" she shouted as she flung a fireball at the summoner, watching as she dodged it effortlessly. "WHAT WOULD THADDEUS THINK OF YOU!? WHAT WOULD YOUR BROTHER SAY IF HE SAW YOU WERE A HEARTLESS MURDERER?!"

"I was ordered to do what I did. Unless you wish to be next, heed the late Grand Summoner Nairada's warning and leave." she said. "And in regards to what Renzo would say to my actions, he would smile and say I did an excellent job."

"YOU BITCH!" Sixtenza screamed as she hurled fireball after fireball. Zanna merely dodged, until she felt one graze and burn her cheek. She immediately got irritated, and in a blur was immediately behind the summoner with her blade in hand, the blood of Nairada dripping onto the floor next to Sixtenza. Appearing behind her made Sixtenza fall forward to her knees.

"Do you know how beautiful it feels to kill someone?" Zanna said, her cold and calculated expression from before replaced with a sick smile. The shift in her expression was only complimented by the sudden morbid aura that seeped out to meet the female in front of her. "To hear them scream as you take a blade and cut their life away? To feel their body go limp as you impale the weapon you hold into one of their vital points? I could end you quickly, cutting off your head and letting your blood spill onto the pavement. Or I could wait 'til I have you in the dungeon, and slowly cut into your skin so you feel the pain run through you. Of course the torture of it would kill you eventually, but I will be able to relish your screaming voice for as long as you can make it…"

Zanna knelt down and ran the blooded metal across Sixtenza's face, the fluid sticking to her and marking her. "Because while I had always been quiet, I wanted to hear _you_ scream the most, Sixtenza. I wanted to cut your arms off and drink your blood. I wanted to gouge out your eyes. I wanted to peel your skin off your body. But the one thing I relished, the best sound I could ever hear, the thing that gets me _fucking horny_ to hear, is your scream…"

Sixtenza was no longer angry at her. That emotion, while still boiling in her mind, was overshadowed by the newfound feeling welling within her from looking at the woman that killed her friend. What Sixtenza felt right now was fear and despair, and it is exactly those emotions that gave her body the strength to jump up and bolt through the field to an exit. She ran as fast as she could, caring not for the wind pushing her hood off her head or the river of tears staining her face. She needed to leave. She needed to run.

Zanna stood from her knees a watched Sixtenza run. Her demonic smile falling back to its original expression. "My, my. I knew you were the sadistic one in the family, but you might have her with nightmares for weeks, Zanna." Leblanc called as she walked up beside the summoner.

"She is not ready to die yet. When she is broken and destroyed mentally, when she hates the very fiber of my existence, when she seeks vengeance for what I have done, she will hunt me down and attempt to kill me. It will be then that I take her life." Zanna explained.

"Were you lying about that drabble for hearing her scream being the best thing?" Zanna looked to the mage for a moment, before sheathing her cutlass into its leather sheath and walking off.

"No." she said plainly as she stepped down from the destroyed stage. "I am going to Shurima. Inform Master Xemnas that I have completed my task." Leblanc watched the summoner walk away.

* * *

"I will admit that you and that bastard Thaddeus did make it incredibly difficult to proceed with my plans, but I thank you for giving me time to formulate all outcomes. There is no possible way I can fall here, especially to someone as lowly in power as the high summoner." Xemnas called as he walked through the debris of yet another wall he sent Kolminye through. the High summoner managed to soften the strike and a good portion of his attacks using barrier, but her mana was running low, and she couldn't use heal to get her wounds prepped anymore without damaging herself further.

As she stood weakly, she watched the unharmed summoner calmly walk through the hole she just came from, a smile on his face. "How?! How did you get this strong when we limited your magic!?" she shouted.

"You are stupid. You honestly believe I would be restricted by the powers of the Institute? Especially when I am the owner of the Eye of Shima?" Xemnas replied. Kolminye went wide eyed.

"Shima!? How?! I was told that the Eye of Shima was sealed in the void!"

"How I received the Eye of Shima is none of your concern, just know that this eye is the greatest weapon and tool any mortal could use. It is a gift from the gods for me to finally take my spot on the top of the world, as the master of Runeterra and a god among gods." Xemnas faded once more, reappearing in front of Kolminye before grabbing her long hair and raising her up to stand. "And with the Institute of War as my arsenal, there is no one and nothing to stop me from claiming the Eye of Yuka and taking my divine throne."

"You won't succeed. I know that the summoner with the Eye is searching for the Edge, and when he finds it, he will gain enough power to end you, you bastard." She seethed. Xemnas smiled devilishly.

"That is exactly what I enjoy about you, Kolminye. Even in the face of your better you show resilience. But it does not matter. In a moment, I will have you under my spell, along with everyone else within the institute." Xemnas concluded as he used his free hand to pry open Kolminye's right eye. He gazed into her ocean blue pools and let his eye glow in color, the triangle symbol once again showing. Kolminye struggled to break his grip, flailing as she was held in the air. She kicked and clawed at him, attempting to pry his gri on her head and face off. Bt within seconds her body slowed, the influence of the Eye beginning to control her.

"That's right…Just let it go. No need to be angry, dear…" Xemnas whispered, letting the eye continue to shift her mind. Another few seconds of weak flailing passed, and with it Kolminye's ability to resist. Her irises lost their brightness, before a triangle glow imprinted itself onto the high summoner's eye. "I am your master, Kolminye…"

"Mas...mas…ter…" she repeated weakly.

"You will obey me…and only me…"

"I obey…only…you…"

"You will live to obey me, and will die obeying me."

"I live…to obey you…and will die…obeying you."

"Who is your master?" Xemnas dropped the high summoner onto the floor, watching as she slowly knelt and bowed.

"You are my master. I live to obey." She said, her tone becoming robotic.

"Good girl. Now, aid Zanna and Leblanc in shifting the control of the others to me."

"Yes, Master Xemnas." Xemnas placed his hands to his back, watching the former high summoner oblige to his orders. He smiled wickedly before beginning to chuckle, and eventually building up to a devilish laugh.

In no more than an hour, the remaining summoners and champions still in stupor to the shroud that Nocturne and Malzahar made was currently kneeling down to the stage, all of their minds shifted to obey Xemnas. As he looked on to see his plan bear fruit, he clapped.

"It is good to be a god."


End file.
